Five Year's isn't that long right?
by addictedfangirl23
Summary: Caroline gives 5 years of her life in exchange for the lives of her friends. But five years is a long time... and Klaus can be very charming. Will she make it five years before she finally admits her feelings? Klaroline Kennett Delena Stebekah
1. The Deal with the Devil

The Deal with the Devil

They had failed.

They had attempted to desiccate Klaus and had failed miserably. Now Caroline knew he was going to kill them all, except Elena, and she would suffer a fate worse than all of their's.

They had prevented Esther from turning Alaric, they lost Rick in the process, but he would have told them to consider it a victory. That's when Bonnie found the desiccation spell that her mom used on Mikael and the plan formed. In the back of Caroline's mind she felt guilty for doing this to him, but it had to be done. Right?

She didn't know. She was so confused. Tyler had taken off again. Some were-bitch named Hayley had pranced into town and told her bluntly that Tyler had cheated on her. So she bluntly kneed him in the balls, with all her vampire strength, and broke up with him. And again Klaus had been there to tell her he was sorry, that it wouldn't have happened if he had any say in it. Why did he have to go and say stuff like that an confuse her even more!

Anyway, Damon and Stefan had talked her into helping them. So the three of them and Bonnie had attacked him and Bonnie had attempted the desiccation spell, and failed. They hadn't been strong enough. They had weakened him enough to run for it, but they knew he would come after them. Stefan and Damon were getting Elena out of town for her own safety. But Caroline knew better than that, he would find them without hardly trying. She knew that she could stop him though, or at least she could try.

So it was with that thought that she knocked on the door of his mansion.

"You've got a hell of a lot of nerve coming back here." He snarled as he opened the door. She had never seen him look at her like that. His eyes had nothing but fury written in them and were flickering from his usual green to gold and back. He was trying to control his anger.

Caroline wasn't one to back off easily though. "Just hear me out. I have a proposition for you." she said folding her arms across her chest.

He glared at her for a moment before steeping aside. She took notice of the broken furniture, probably from a temper tantrum.

He glared menacingly at her as if to say talk or leave.

"I have a deal for you. I want you to leave Mystic Falls, I want you to let my friends live and have a normal life for at least a few years."

"Oh well I'll just get right on that!" he said sarcastically and pouring himself and her a drink without asking.

"I'm serious. Five years, come back in five years. Let Elena be normal for the rest of her high school and college experience. You already have what 3 pints of her blood. That will make hundreds of hybrids. After 5 years you can come back and get 3 more pints, and leave for another 5. You know Stefan and Damon will keep her safe, and you can leave some hybrids here just in case."

"What's in it for me Caroline?" he hissed.

She swallowed her glass of bourbon in one gulp. "I'll come with you." she said simply.

He stared at her in confusion.

"I'll come with you for 5 years. All you have to do is leave my friends alone."

He walked toward her until his chest was inches from hers and she had to tilt her head back to meet his eyes. "And what makes you think that's enough?"

"Because you like me, and you hope that me being stuck with you for 5 years will make me have feelings for you. That's what makes it enough." she said back almost challenging him to deny his feelings.

He smirked and took a step back. "You're really willing to give up five years for your friends."

"I'm a vampire. Five years is like a blink." she said not being truthful with herself.

He chuckled. "I know you better than that love. This is your senior year, what about graduation, what about prom?" he said with false worry in his voice, smiling knowing that something as stupidly human as prom was important to her.

"My friends are worth more." she said simply.

"This is an intriguing trade." he said as if he was thinking it over. "Give me your phone." he said holding out his hand.

She put her new iPhone in his hand. And winced as he crushed it.

"You won't be needing that anymore. We're leaving in 30 minutes. You can use my study to write your friends and your mum a letter. I'll go pack us a few essentials."

She knew better than to argue. She sat at the desk in his office after pouring herself another glass and tried to decide how to word the letters.

She wrote one to her mom, one to Bonnie

and one to Elena.

They all said almost the same thing. She apologized for not telling them about her plan but it was the only way, she told them she would miss them and loved them, but that they couldn't come after her. Klaus would kill them all if they did. This was her choice.

While he was upstairs Klaus called Rebekah.

"What do you want Nik? I'm getting my nails done." she said annoyed.

"I wanted to let you know I'm leaving Mystic Falls, for 5 years."

"What?" she said shocked. "But I don't want to leave!" she whined.

"You don't have to."

"You aren't making me go with you?" she asked even more shocked.

"No. I know it's important to you Bekah. High school and dances and football games might seem stupid to me, but you like them for some reason. So stay and finish high school. You can join me when you graduate if you want or go to college."

"Nik this isn't like you. What are you playing at?"

He sighed. He would end up telling her eventually. "Caroline agreed to go with me for 5 years if I left her friends alone."

Rebekah started laughing.

"If your done laughing at my expense then I really need to pack."

"Have fun Nik. I'll keep an eye on her friends for you." she said still laughing and hung up.

He rolled his eyes and resumed packing.

Klaus came downstairs with two bags and told her he would have a hybrid deliver the letters.

Before she knew it they were in his giant black SUV driving out of Mystic Falls. A single tear fell from her eye as they passed her house.

They stopped after about an hour and Klaus dragged her into a restaurant that looked like it was closed and into the kitchen. Sitting there was an older woman who Caroline immediately pegged as a witch.

"You know what to do." Klaus said and the witch took both of Caroline's hands and started chanting. She felt something strange tingle through her body before the witch let go.

"It is done, she is untraceable." she said softly.

Klaus nodded his head and dragged her back to the car.

"What just happened?" she asked a little nervous.

"She made it so you can't be found with spells, no locator spell will work on you now." he explained.

She nodded. It was official, she was under Klaus' control for 5 years. Before he pulled away from the restaurant he pulled her chin up to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to do this love." he locked her gaze with compulsion. "You will not try to escape. You are mine for 5 years. You will not contact anyone from your life unless I tell you you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes." she said automatically. He turned away and she blinked.

"You compelled me!" she shouted.

He smirked. "Do you really think I'm going to trust you to stay of your own will?"

She was fuming. "Let's get one thing straight. I hate you!" she spat. "I am doing this for my friends, and the second five years is over, I will gladly never see you again."

He glared at her. She would fight her feelings for him to the death.

"Whatever you say." he hissed. "But for five years, you're mine."

She glared at him in revulsion as he pulled onto the road. Tears fell freely now and she hoped that he the darkness would he enough to hide them, but she knew he could see. Finally after hours of crying in both anger and sadness she fell asleep.

Liz heard a knock at the door and went to see who it was. She recognized him as one of Klaus' hybrids.

"What do you want?" she said putting her hand on her gun out of habit.

"I have a letter from your daughter." he pushed it under the door.

She bent down and picked it up. Sure enough it was Caroline's writing.

She slid down the wall tears falling freely as she read it. Her daughter was gone.

"Elena! Elena open the door!" Bonnie yelled beating on the door of the Salvatore's.

"What's wrong?" Elena said opening the door.

"One of Klaus' hybrids just delivered this, there was one on your door too." she handed her the letter. "She's gone."

Elena and Bonnie both cried as they read the letter together.

"Why? Why did she do this?" Elena cried.

"She may have saved us all." Bonnie said.


	2. A glimpse of his humanity

_This is kind of a filler chapter... not really much going on. Sorry!_

Caroline was being stubborn. She knew it, but couldn't help it. Even though it was a voluntary imprisonment she blamed Klaus for her being there. As punishment she was steadfastly refusing to speak to him. She had almost cracked when she saw the hotel room they were staying in when they got to Florida, the first stop of their trip. It was, of course, the penthouse suite. It had three bedrooms that were almost as big as her house. Her bathroom was the size of her bedroom at home. She almost spoke to him when she saw the lavishness of the room, but caught herself.

But he saw the amazement in her eyes.

"What did you expect, me to lock you in a dungeon. You should know enough about me to know that I live in style."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

He smirked and handed her a bag. "I packed some of Rebekah's things for you, whatever else you need you can call the concierge for." she snatched the bag and walked to the biggest bedroom, claiming it as hers.

When she woke the next morning she found a note on her bedside table from Klaus explaining that he was off finding werewolves and would be back that night. She rolled her eyes and decided that as long as she was here she may as well enjoy it... and charge as much as she could to Klaus' credit card. She had been surprised the night before when he paid for the room rather than compelling the hotel staff, but because she was giving him the silent treatment, she didn't say anything.

So she started the day by ordering room service, blueberry waffles with whipped cream, then asked the concierge to send up a few bikinis in her size. She put on a red and black polka dotted one and went to the pool. She was in Florida in August, it was pool weather. She ordered drink after drink delivered to the pool and stayed there all afternoon. She ordered the most expensive steak from room service, rare, for dinner and enjoyed the taste of the blood. She really wished she had a blood bag, but that was one thing room service wouldn't bring.

She almost broke her silent treatment again that night when he walked into the room. He had a cooler in his hand and offered her a bag of blood. She caught herself before she thanked him and instead snatched it from his hand before turning and locking herself in her room.

And this was their routine for two weeks. He would leave early in the morning to try and track a werewolf pack. She spent the day at the pool or the spa and ordering the most expensive food. He would return every night and she would promptly retreat to her room.

Klaus had to admit, he was surprised she kept it up. She hadn't spoken to him in 2 weeks. She would barely look him in the eye. He actually missed the sound of her voice, but mostly her laugh. He thought about demanding she speak to him, but he figured he had 5 years, she would break soon. He knew she had been charging expensive meals and spa days to the room to try and annoy him, but she didn't realize that he preferred it, a few thousand dollars was nothing to him. He knew she had been surprised he had actually paid for the room, but contrary to popular belief he paid for most things. He had money and liked to prove it.

After two weeks he finally found the pack he was looking for and told them to meet him in the forest just outside of town or he would kill their families. He thought for a second that he needed to come up with some new threats, but the old ones worked so well.

"What do you want from us?" the leader asked as he approached them.

He smiled. "I want to save you." he said simply spreading his arms open.

The wolves looked confused and a couple scoffed. "How?" the leader asked.

"By making it so you never have to turn again. You will no longer be slaves to the moon." he said moving closer to them.

"And if we say no?"

He chuckled. "You misunderstand. There isn't a no. You haven't a choice." he didn't hesitate as he brought his wrist to his mouth and forced the blood down the leader's throat before snapping his neck.

The rest gasped and backed away.

"So who's next?" he asked smiling.

An hour later Klaus sat waiting on the wolves to come to. The leader started to stir first and Klaus pulled out a few vials of blood. He tipped a few drops into the leader's mouth and he immediately started coughing and gasping.

He did the same with the other nine and soon he had 10 new hybrids standing before him.

"Go to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Blend in, hurt no one until I tell you to." he commanded and seconds later they disappeared.

"One pack down." Klaus murmured as he turned to I back to the hotel.

They drove through the next day only stopping a couple of times to eat. It was so awkward when they went in restaurants because she was still refusing to talk to him, so they ate in silence. She pulled a blood bag out of the cooler to wash down the cheeseburger she had eaten.

"Will you give me one of those?" Klaus asked. She almost smiled as she ignored him.

"Really Caroline. What are you, 4?" he asked as he pulled over and turned around to get some blood.

She continued to give him the silent treatment all the way to Kentucky. They fell into the same routine there for two weeks. But after two weeks when Caroline turned to flee the room when he walked in he sped to stop her.

"Enough Caroline. This is getting ridiculous. The deal was for you to come with me. Well you not even looking me in the eye or talking to me is getting old. You act like I kidnapped you, this was your idea. So either you be civil or the deal is off and I'll go back to Mystic Falls now."

She didn't want to admit that he was right, but she swallowed her pride. After all, she knew she couldn't keep this up for 5 years. "Fine." she said. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry I've been so immature."

"Thank you." he said shocked she had agreed. "I have a bit of a sweet tooth. You want to go for some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" she said laughing a little. "The big bad hybrid has a sweet tooth for ice cream."

"I am just full of surprises." he teased. They went to the nearest Baskin Robbins and Caroline spent forever picking out what flavor she wanted. They had fun tasting every flavor. Finally Klaus bought them four different kinds to share.

They sat at a table and ate until they couldn't eat anymore.

"So you find any wolves?" she asked.

"Yes actually. I turned them earlier today. We have a flight tomorrow morning at 11."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." he said smirking.

She forgot how much she used to enjoy talking with Klaus.

Caroline turned to him just outside her bedroom door. "Thank you. I had fun. I forgot about how much I miss them for a little while." Klaus nodded feeling bad that she missed her friends.

"We're leaving at 9 in the morning."

"I'll be ready." she said. "Goodnight Klaus."

"Goodnight Caroline."

The next day an hour before they left Klaus knocked on Caroline's door.

"I'm almost ready I promise." she said.

"I wanted to tell you something. Well give you something really." he said and handed her a notebook and pen.

"What is this?" she said confused.

"I realized it was terrible of me to ask you to go five years without even letting your mum and friends know that you're okay. So I'll have a hybrid deliver them letters once a month no matter where we go. It isn't the fastest means of communication, but I thought you might like to."

Tears welled in Caroline's eyes and she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you. This means so much to me." she said.

"Your welcome. Just don't tell them.."

"Where we are." she finished for him. "I won't."

They drove to the airport just in time to catch their plane. Caroline still didn't know where they were going because Klaus had gotten them a private jet, of course, and the flight attendant wouldn't tell her.

But soon she looked out the window and saw it.

"New York?" she whispered smiling.

"New York." he said smiling at her excitement.


	3. The Big Apple

A cab dropped them off at the Ritz Carlton at 5 and Klaus checked them into a suite.

It was ten times more luxurious than their last few hotels.

Her room was like a palace itself, and her bathroom, let's just say she could live in there.

"I am going to live in this tub." she said. "It's like a freaking pool."

Klaus tried not to think of her naked, wet and covered in bubbles.

"I thought we might stay here a little longer. I'm planning on taking a little vacation from hybrid making. Do you want to go with me to see the sights tomorrow. I haven't been to New York in 20 years."

"Sure. Also. I don't want to be a burden... But I was wondering if we could go shopping. I don't really have any money, but wearing the 3 outfits I have of Rebekah's is getting old."

"Of course we can. And don't worry about the money, I'm happy to buy you anything you want. For tonight that's dinner. I have this place I used to love, would you like to go with me?"

"Sure. Am I dressed ok? Or is this a fancy place?"

He smiled. "You're dressed fine."

Caroline was shocked when he took her to a pizza place.

"Lombardi's has the best pie in New York." he said as he opened the door for her. "It's been open since the late 1890's and every time I come to New York, I stop by."

"The owners don't ever recognize you?"

He grinned. "They're in on the secret. It's been owned by a family of witches since it first opened. They know who I am."

A teenage boy came over and took their drink order.

Caroline was shocked when Klaus ordered a pitcher of beer. When the waiter left she called him out on it.

"Pitcher of beer?" she said with her eyebrows raised.

"What were you expecting champagne. This is a pizza and beer place. There are many sides to me Caroline. I don't always eat caviar and drink the finest alcohol. I can be a normal guy too." he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "What are you getting to eat?" she said looking at the menu.

"**We** are getting a pizza." he insisted and took her menu away. He could tell she was going to argue. "Trust me." he said smirking.

"Fine. But it better not be veggie. Pizza is only pizza if it has meat on it."

He looked at her in surprise.

"What I have more than one side too." she shrugged.

A bald middle aged man wearing an apron and more flour than a bakery, walked out of the back. "Niklaus!" he said with his arms open.

Klaus stood up. "Bernie!" he said and have the man a hug. "Last time I saw you, you were the bus boy." he said laughing. "How's your dad?"

"He's good. He's retired now." the man said and looked over at Caroline who was watching the pair curiously.

"Bernie, this is Caroline." Klaus introduced.

"Well aren't you a doll." the man said with a heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Thank you Bernie. It's good to meet you."

He nodded and stared back and forth between her and Klaus for a second and shrugged.

"The usual Niklaus?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright, it was good to see you again! I'll go get on makin' your pie." he hugged Klaus again and went to the back.

When their pizza came out it was huge and had every kind of meat you could put on a pizza, and looked delicious.

Klaus let her grab a slice and take the first bite.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" she said as she chewed.

"Good?"

"That's delicious!" she said and took another bite.

"I told you." he said and grabbed himself a piece.

They ate and talked, mostly about Klaus' favorite places and people he had met.

With only two slices left Caroline felt like she was two sizes bigger she was so full.

"That was amazing. But I feel like I can't move, I'm stuffed." Caroline said leaning back in her chair glad she was wearing stretchy jeans.

Klaus chuckled. "Me too."

The taxi took them back to the hotel and Caroline spent the rest of the night soaking in the huge tub.

The next morning they had breakfast together from room service.

"So shopping or sights today?" Klaus asked her.

She smiled. "Shopping."

"Your wish, my command." he said and before she knew it they were standing in front of Saks 5th Avenue.

"I have two rules. You don't do any of the work, the people who work here work on commission and I'm about to spend enough money for them to earn it. Second, you aren't allowed to look at a price tag. It's my treat, whatever you want."

She smiled and agreed. The second they walked in the door 3 beautiful blonde girls were immediately on Klaus asking if they could help. Caroline rolled her eyes and went to walk toward the clothes by herself but Klaus caught her arm. He walked past the blonde bimbos and went to the perfume counter. There was a guy there who was obviously gay.

"Excuse me sir, my friend needs someone to help here today but if I have to deal with the playboy triplets all day I might go crazy. Can you help her?"

The guys face lit up. "Of course." he said. "Come one sugar were gonna be BFF's by the end of the day. I'm Keith." he said extending his perfectly manicured hand.

Caroline shook his hand. "Caroline."

"Have fun love." Klaus said. "I'll be back soon, I have a few things to pick up." he turned to Keith. "Don't let her see price tags."

Keith smiled and winked at her. "Let's go sugar."

She went through every single rack and pointed at everything she wanted to try on and Keith had someone take her size to a dressing room.

"So what's the story with you and tall, British and sexy?" Keith asked as she looked through dress racks.

"We're friends?" she said obviously not sure about that term. "He was planning on traveling the world and offered to take me with him."

He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Honey, that man is in love with you."

"How do you know that?"

"If a man wants in a girls panties he buys her flowers, chocolates, maybe a necklace. That man is taking you on a tour of the world and buying you a new wardrobe. He is pulling out all the stops sugar. He doesn't want a booty call, he wants a diamond ring forever."

Caroline smiled at the word forever. "You have no idea."

"And that's not what you want?"

"I don't know what I want." she said honestly.

"Well this is just my opinion, but if a man with a body like that AND that accent even looked at me, my panties would drop so hard they'd end up halfway to China."

Caroline laughed, but didn't say anything and Keith thankfully dropped it.

By the time she made it to the dressing room Klaus was back and let her try on every outfit and have a mini fashion show. She tried on jeans and skirts and tops and dresses everything she could ever want. Klaus laughed with her at some of the more ridiculous outfits.

"What am I supposed to do with all of this? How can we travel if I have an entire wardrobe?" she said looking at the pile of clothes she wanted.

"Let me worry about that. It's no problem."

Keith grabbed her hand. "Now for my favorite part. Accessories!" he sang and pulled her to the shoes while Klaus walked behind them.

She tried on so many shoes and had a hard time not getting all of them. She was sure Klaus wouldn't have minded but she couldn't do that.

Keith helped her pick out jewelry and bags for every outfit.

Klaus handed Keith his credit card and Keith went to ring up and bag everything. She tried not to think about how many thousands of dollars he was spending.

"That was so much fun!" Caroline said as they made their way to the door.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it love.

Keith met them at the door with the blonde bimbos and about 50 bags. They had to hail two taxis to carry it all. Caroline was shocked that it was already 2 in the afternoon as Keith kissed both of her cheeks and told her to come back anytime.

The hotel staff took all the bags up to their suite. She drank a blood bag while she tried to figure out what to do with all her knew stuff.

She could feel him standing behind her.

"I feel like I just lived a chick flick. I mean what girl wouldn't want to be able to walk in a store and pick out everything she wanted and some hot guy buys it for her."

He smirked. "You think I'm hot?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "That is so not the point of that. I'm trying to say thank you. That was really nice. And speaking of nice here," she handed him 2 letters. "My letters to go to Mystic Falls."

He took them and said, "I'll make sure they get there." before he left the room. "I'm glad you had fun today Caroline. It's been too long since I saw that smile on your face. Hopefully I can see it more often."

She felt her lips slip into a small smile and finished sipping her blood before hanging all her new clothes in the closet.

The next day Klaus looked as excited as a kid in a candy store as he pulled her out of the hotel.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I want to show you New York. Forgive me if I'm excited to show you one of the greatest cities in the world." he teased as he threw his arm up for a cab.

They started at the Empire State building, then went to the Met where he showed her his favorite art. The way he talked about art was like poetry, she was mesmerized by his voice. They had a picnic in Central Park and then went to Rockefeller Center. They waited until after the State of Liberty closed and then snuck in. He helped her up to the top of the torch and they sat and watched the sunset.

"This is beautiful." she said smiling.

"I'm glad you like it, love. There are hundreds more sights all over the world that only vampires get to see, and we can go to them all."

"That sounds great." Caroline said.

Klaus wished he could kiss her. This was the most romantic place they had been together and he wanted to lean over and capture her beautiful pink glossed lips. But he knew she wasn't ready for that.

"There is this great little coffee place near the hotel, would you like a cup."

"Sounds good." she said.

The next day she relaxed by the pool while Klaus hunted werewolves, but that night he took her to see Phantom of the Opera on Broadway.

She enjoyed getting a little dressed up in a little black dress. She wore her new red Steve Madden heels. She styled her hair a little more sexy and wore red lipstick.

Klaus stared at her when she walked out, speechless.

"You look beautiful." he finally choked out.

She was staring just as much. He wore a black dinner jacket with a white shirt underneath unbuttoned at the top, revealing those necklaces that she hated to love.

"You don't look bad yourself."

She had tears in her eyes by the end of the show. She had never seen anything like it.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked as they left.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing." she said smiling. She had done a lot of that in the last few days.

She thought they would go back to the hotel after that but instead she found herself standing in Times Square surrounded by lights and people. She just kept turning in circles not wanting to miss anything. She stood mezmerized for hours while Klaus took in her every expression.

"So tomorrows more hybrid hunting?" she asked when they finally got back to the suite.

"Yes, I'm getting close. But tomorrow night I wanted to take you somewhere special if that's okay."

"Sure." she said wondering what special meant.

The next morning she woke with a note next to her side table lying on top of a box.

"Be ready at 6, love. -Klaus"

She smiled and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful blush gown.

It was strapless and beaded with pearls in designs all down it. It matched a pair of beige Louboutins Klaus had talked her into getting the other day. On top of the dress was the bracelet she had once thrown back in his face the night of the ball.

She smiled and got up to order breakfast.

When she called the concierge he told her that Klaus had arranged for her to have a day at the spa and get her hair and makeup professionally done. Her appointment started at 2.

Life with Klaus really wasn't that bad.

Wait, no Caroline! She chided herself. He's not your boyfriend and you aren't allowed to have feelings for him. Friends, just friends. That's all they were because he was still the enemy and would kill all of her friends happily. She repeated that over and over during her spa day. If she wasn't careful she would end up forgetting that and then she would get her heart broken.

That night she met Klaus, who was dressed in a black tux and looked like James Bond, in the lobby.

Heads were turning to look at them.

"Caroline you look ravishing." he said and bowed as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you. Why are people staring at us?"

He smirked. "They are staring at you love. And it's because they have never seen such beauty before."

She rolled her eyes but smiled.

He offered her his arm and she looped her hand in it. They walked outside to a limousine and it took them to a fancy French restaurant.

"You really do have two sides." she teased after he ordered wine in French. (By the way him speaking French did not make her have to clench her thighs together to stop the ache, she would deny it forever.)

He smiled. "I sometimes like to enjoy the finer things in life."

She tried to read the menu, but she sucked at French in high school and couldn't make head or tails of it. "I give up. You order what you think I'll like. The only thing I can understand is the word chicken."

He laughed and when the waiter came back he ordered for both of them, in French.

"Please tell me you didn't order me snails or cow's brains or something."

He laughed again. "Relax, I ordered steak."

"Hmm, it sounded more impressive in French."

They ate and talked, and even though they were dressed nicer and eating way more expensive food, he was the same Klaus as the one who ate pizza and beer a few days before.

She had thought dinner was the special surprise but after that the limo dropped them in front of Carnegie Hall.

"Seriously?" she said smiling as he led her inside and gave the man at the door two tickets.

They had their own box, he really did always have the best.

She watched in awe as the orchestra played the most complicated pieces of music. She had always loved music. She herself could play the guitar and the piano and she loved to sing.

She realized when Klaus handed her a handkerchief that she had tears spilling from her eyes.

She smiled and mouthed thank you. He nodded and they turned back to watch the musicians.

"Did you like it?" he asked when they were back I'm the limo.

"It was beautiful."

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel?"

"I know it sounds silly, but can we go get ice-cream."

He chuckled. "Ice cream it is." he told the driver to take them to the best ice cream parlor near the hotel.

They walked around Central Park eating ice cream in their fancy clothes.

Klaus should have known that was a bad idea. After they had just finished their ice cream they saw a group of people just ahead. It was then that Klaus realized a few men had been following them.

He smirked. "They're going to try and rob us." He said it as if he was laughing at their stupidity.

"What?" Caroline said just noticing the men that were now surrounding them.

"Klaus please don't kill them." she whispered not wanting to witness that.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." he growled.

"Hey sexy. You're gonna come with us. We can show you a real good time. Don't worry, we'll take care of your boyfriend first." one of the gang members said making the rest of them laugh.

"Were going to have to compel them." he whispered. He locked gazes with four of them one after the other.

"You're going to stand there and not speak."

Caroline caught on and compelled a couple more, one at a time, she didn't know how to do more than that.

"What do we do now?"

"Well I feed. Then compel them to forget this and never do this to anyone else. You can join me if you'd like. I won't kill any of them."

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't feed from innocent people."

"Innocent!" he scoffed. "Caroline do you know what they would have done if we were human. They would have probably killed me and raped you. Here I'll prove it."

He caught the leaders gaze again. "What were you planning on doing with us?"

"Beat you to death. Gang rape your woman and then kill her."

"Have you done this before?"

"Once a month, it's an initiation for new members." he said.

"There! See? They gang rape and kill people every month. They aren't innocent. So you feed from them and compel them to never kill or rape again and you save possibly hundreds of people. He walked up to her only inches away.

"I understand your dislike of compelling innocents to feed. It's one of my favorite things about you actually, the way you cling to you your humanity makes you who you are and I wouldn't do anything to change that. But you've seen how going against his nature has destroyed Stefan. Blood is his greatest weakness, especially from the vein. If you drink from humans every now and then, your cravings would be so much easier to handle." he turned and walked behind the leader.

"You can join me I you want to. I'll keep an eye on you and stop you if you get carried away."

His face changed and his fangs dropped before he sank them into the man's neck.

The smell of blood made her own fangs drop. She thought about what he said as he moved on to the next man.

He was watching her and smirking as he fed from him.

"Fine." she hissed and sped behind the closest guy, pushed him to his knees and sank her fangs into his neck.

"mmmm." she moaned as the blood filled her system. It was so much better from the vein.

She could feel the man's heart start skipping beats and knew she should stop.

"Caroline." she heard Klaus say behind her and felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Love, let go." she reluctantly retracted her fangs.

She smiled up at him and moved on to the next one.

Klaus had never seen anything as sexy as Caroline feeding. He fed from a few more men until he was full, but mostly watched her. He didn't have to step in again, she let go in plenty of time.

After they were both done Klaus compelled each man to forget this happened, never rape or kill anyone again and turn himself in for all the crimes he had committed.

They walked back to the hotel.

"You have some blood left on your chin." he said turning her face toward him and wiping it with his thumb.

"Thanks." she smiled shyly.

"I found a werewolf pack just outside of the city. I'm going tomorrow to turn them. Do you want to come?" he asked a little nervous.

"Sure." she shrugged as they rode the elevator up to their suite.

The next day they slept late and about noon Klaus drove out of the city in a rented car.

They parked on the side of the road and walked into the woods.

"Where are they?" Caroline whispered when they stopped.

"Almost here." he whispered back.

"Klaus?" one of them asked.

"You got my message?" he walked toward the leader.

"Your minion said if we didn't come they would hunt us down and kill us and our families."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You need new threats." she whispered mimicking his thought from a few months ago.

He smirked. "Why? These work so well."

He gave them the same speech about setting them free from the moon but this time they were fairly receptive.

He fed them his blood and snapped their necks.

He and Caroline waited half an hour before the first one woke.

He fed each of them A few drops of blood from a vial and they all fell to their knees coughing.

He thought it was over and that would be it, but once they stood up they all attacked.

He heard Caroline scream as three of them pounced on her. She fought pretty well for a baby vampire but three against one was too much. He was trying to put them down without destroying them. After fighting for a few minutes he saw one of them bite into her arm, she screamed in pain.

He growled and saw red. Forgetting his ability to control them he just started ripping hearts out. When there was only one left he lifted him in the air by his neck.

"Why did you attack?"

"We thought once you made us stronger we could kill you." he cried.

"Well you obviously didn't know who you were dealing with." he hissed and plunged his hand into the last ones chest and yanked out the heart.

He turned to Caroline who was sitting on the ground clutching her arm.

"I'm so sorry love, they haven't ever attacked before."

"It's ok. It just hurts like hell after a while." she said.

He sat behind her and held up his wrist.

She bit into it and he growled as she drank from him until her arm healed.

"Well that went well." she teased as they got into the car.

"Oh yes, just wonderfully." he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. There's plenty more werewolves out there."

"Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome love. I could never let anything happen to you." he said intensely.

She blushed. "I still hate you, you know." she whispered and saw him tense.

"But that doesn't mean I don't like you on occasion."

He relaxed and smiled. "At least that's progress."


	4. California

The next morning they went for brunch at a restaurant around the corner.

"Caroline?" they heard as they finished their pancakes.

She turned around shocked.

"Noel." she said surprised.

She turned to Klaus. "What do I do? She's from Mystic Falls." She whispered.

She saw him tense. He stood and caught Noel's eyes. "You did not see Caroline or me." he compelled and grabbed Caroline's hand pulling her back to the hotel. "Klaus it's okay. She doesn't remember. They won't know." she whispered as he pulled her through the lobby.

"We can't risk it. We're leaving tonight. I'll have the concierge bring you luggage to pack in." he said when they got up to their suite.

She rolled her eyes. He was so overreacting.

She packed her new wardrobe and drank a blood bag while he called the airport.

By 5 that evening they were on a plane.

After a couple of hours Caroline fell asleep. She woke to Klaus saying , "Caroline, we're here. It's time to wake up love."

She sat up and looked out the window.

"Where are we?"

"Los Angeles."

She smiled and stepped off the plane on the west coast.

"Nik pick up the phone!" Rebekah yelled into the phone. Finally she heard.

"Hello sister, I just got off a plane, what do you need."

"Your brother has compelled himself the history teacher job at the high school."

Klaus laughed. "Why would Elijah want to teach?"

"Not Elijah, Nik!" she hissed.

He stopped laughing. "Kol!" he hung up on his sister and dialed his younger brother.

"Nik. So good to hear from you." Kol answered smiling.

"Why did you want the teaching job?" Klaus asked cutting to the chase.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking." Kol said sarcastically.

"Kol. Why?"

"I was bored. And I do happen to have a few degrees one of them is history. Don't worry I won't hurt anyone. Well I might compel a few students to play naughty professor with me, but I won't kill anyone."

"Kol. What will it take for you to quit?"

"I'm not going to quit. But I will swear to not harm anyone and protect Elena and the witch while they are here if you agree to never dagger me again."

"Fine!" Klaus hissed. "You have my word."

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go give our sister an F on her first assignment. This is going to be fun." Kol hung up and Klaus rolled his eyes. He loved his brother, he really did, but sometimes he just wanted to rip out his vocal chords.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled banging on her door.

She opened it. "Elena its midnight What's up?" she asked obviously she had been sleeping.

"A hybrid just dropped off another letter. It's from her."

Bonnie pulled her inside and they opened the letter.

Hey guys,

I miss you so much. I hope you aren't worrying about me. I really am fine. I can't tell you where we are but you know Klaus, we're staying in the best hotels in every city we go to. He's looking for werewolves and I'm spending most days by the pool. Upside? I have a killer tan. I hope you guys are having a great first semester of senior year. Tell everyone I said hey and I miss them. If there is ever an emergency Find a hybrid or tell Rebekah and they'll pass on the message. Don't try to find me.

I love you guys.

Love, Caroline.

They both started crying half way through.

"I miss her." Bonnie said.

"I do too. Bonnie You can't tell anyone this." Elena said. "Damon and I are trying to find her. We're having to do it behind Rebekah's back. But we're looking."

Bonnie looked surprised. "Elena even if they find her, what are we going to do? We can't kill him and she's probably compelled not to leave. Even if she can Klaus will find her and kill her. He'll kill us all."

"That's what Damon and Stefan said. Stefan still doesn't want a part of it. Damon's doing it because I asked him to. We have to try Bonnie."

Bonnie decided not to say anything else, as bad as it sounds what Elena wants Damon gives her. But this would be a mistake.

Caroline woke late the next day. "Ugh why do vampires get jet lag?"

She stood and smiled as she saw the view from her window. She could see the ocean palm trees and white sandy beaches.

"Good morning." she told Klaus as she fixed a cup of coffee.

"Morning. What are your plans for the day?"

"Mmm, beach." she said smiling and looking out of the living room window.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked surprising her.

"Sure!" she said shrugging. "We need beach towels and a radio. Do you think the concierge can get us those?"

"Love, the concierge can get you whatever you want." he said picking up the hotel phone.

In minutes there was a knock at the door. She let Klaus get it while she changed into her bikini.

She paused when she walked out of her room and took a second to admire Klaus' bare back while he drank out of a water bottle.

Damn he had a nice back. And that tattoo, wow.

Her gaze fell lower to stare at the way his ass filled out the navy swim shorts he had on.

No! Bad Caroline!

"What do your tattoos mean?" she asked before she could stop herself.

He turned around and smiled, giving her a view of his chest too and those sexy necklaces that just made her want to pull him closer.

No! Bad Caroline! She needed to get it together!

"Ever heard the expression birds of a feather flock together?" she nodded. "It's kind of my take on that, solidarity, loyalty. I designed it a few decades back. The triangle represents Rebekah, Elijah and I. I'm sure you've heard the stories. The three of us stuck together our entire lives."

She smiled. "I've always wanted to get a tattoo, but when I was human I was kind of a wimp when it came to needles. And now I don't know what I would get."

"Well if you ever think of something I know a few tattoo shops that are vampire friendly. You can't go just anywhere. They have to use vervain in the needle so it won't heal before they can finish."

"Yea, I think you just talked me out of it."

He laughed. "It doesn't hurt that bad. I promise. It's really just a tiny bit."

"I'll think about it."

They walked out to the hotels private beach and laid their towels on the ground beside their radio and a waiter came to ask them if they wanted anything to drink. Klaus got a Corona and Caroline got a sex on the beach, to which Klaus smirked and raised his eyebrow.

He tried very hard not to stare when she took off her shorts and tank top to reveal a tiny black bikini that left little to the imagination.

Damn those curves would haunt his dreams from now on.

She smiled and took her book out of her beach bag. It was the new Nicholas Sparks novel.

"So this is what you were so excited to do?" he asked after 15 minutes. "This is so boring, we're just laying here listening to music while you read."

She smiled. "It's not boring, it's relaxing."

"Well I'm going for a swim, and you're going with me." he grinned.

"No! Klaus!" she screamed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she screamed through her laughter as he walked into the waves. Once he got about waist deep he laughed and said, "Ok I'll put you down."

He dropped her into the water.

He laughed hard at the look on her face when she surfaced. She looked like she wanted to murder someone.

She tried to hold back her laugh, but failed.

"It's not funny!" she said through her own laughter. "Fine! But this means war." she said and splashed him with a huge wave of water.

"Love, I'm faster and stronger than you. You can't handle war with me." he smirked and tackled her into an oncoming wave. They splashed and dunked and played and laughed.

"Ok ok! You win!" she said finally.

He smiled. "I always win."

She rolled her eyes and they floated on the waves.

"Wasn't that way more fun than reading some book?"

She smiled. "Ok I admit it was fun. But I still like to lay there and relax."

He smirked. "Whatever you say." he walked with her to go lay back on their towels, and while she read he stared at her reading her expressions and reactions to what she read.

He tried not to stare at the way her back arched when she laid on her stomach, or the way the wind blew her hair. He suddenly felt inspired.

"I'll be right back. If you're going to be boring and read, I'm going to get my sketchbook." he said smirking at her.

She inconspicuously stared at his ass while he walked toward the hotel.

"Hey! What's your name beautiful?"

Caroline looked over to see a guy plop down on Klaus' towel. He was obviously a 'surfer dude'. He had the blonde hair that he flipped to the side and a white shell necklace from the 90's. Klaus' necklaces were so hot and made her want to pull on them until he was so close she could see the specks of blue in his eyes. (She did not just think that) but this guy's made her want to laugh.

"I'm Caroline." she said not wanting to be rude. "And that's my friend's seat."

"I'm Chad." he said ignoring the second comment.

"Well CHAD. Can I help you with something." she said making her disinterest obvious.

"I want to invite you to a party I'm throwing tonight. You're the sexiest girl I've seen all day and I couldn't pass you up."

She rolled her eyes. "No thanks."

"Aww come on. It'll be fun."

"I said no Chad."

"Free jello shots."

She huffed and sat up. He was getting on her last nerve so she lied.

"I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that Chad."

"He doesn't have to know."

Geez kid get a clue. Before she could say anything she felt _his_ presence.

"Is this kid bothering you love?"

Chad turned to take in the impressiveness that was Klaus. No one could intimidate like Klaus could.

"I was just inviting the pretty lady to a party I'm throwin tonight dude." he said.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"One, she is much more than pretty, she's gorgeous. Two I'm not your 'dude'. And finally I believe that Caroline has already said no, more than once."

"Chill man. You can come too if you want."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's like talking to a wall."

Klaus smirked while Chad looked confused.

"Caroline I'm a little thirsty, what's say you and I take the kid for a drink." he said, she knew he didn't mean an alcoholic drink.

She wasn't sure if she should. She really liked drinking from the guys in New York, and since then blood bags just didn't hold the same appeal. It's not like they were going to kill him or even hurt him much. She smiled. "Sounds like fun."

Klaus was a little surprised she agreed, but quickly recovered and smirked.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

She pulled Chad into her compulsion.

"You're going to follow us, you aren't going to make a sound." he nodded.

Klaus led them to the corner of the parking garage of their hotel.

She smiled at him as her fangs dropped and she sunk them into Chad's neck.

Klaus grabbed the idiot's wrist and bit down into it. He could hear Caroline's moans as she drank and he wished he could be the one making her moan like that. He didn't take much so Caroline could have more.

Too soon she could hear Chad's heartbeat skip and she pulled away from his neck at the same time Klaus pulled his fangs out of his wrist. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute lost in the bloodlust.

"He may be an imbecile but he tastes pretty good." Klaus said breaking the silence and making Caroline smile while she licked the blood off her lips.

"How is he gonna hide these marks with no shirt?"

He smiled and pricked his finger with his sharp fang. He put a small drop of his blood on each of the puncture marks.

"It heals the skin but doesn't get into his system enough to turn him unless he dies in the next minute or two."

There were so many 'tricks of the trade' he could teach her, she thought.

Klaus pulled Chad into his compulsion. "You will forget you met Caroline and I and forget about what we did." he turned to walk away but she stopped. "Oh where is your party tonight?"

Chad told her and she smiled. That might just be worth going to.

They went back and laid on the beach, ordering more drinks to wash down Chad's blood.

She lay on her stomach facing the beach and Klaus sat beside her sketching while she people watched. Soon her vampire hearing caught someone behind them whispering.

"Aww that's so sweet, he's drawing her."

Her head snapped around to Klaus who was already trying to close his book.

"Oh no you don't." She said snatching it away. "You were drawing me?"

She asked but then cut off his reply with a gasp when she opened the book to the page he was on.

He had drawn her from the side with the beach in the background. With her hair blowing in the wind and a small smile on her face.

"It's beautiful."

"You can have it if you want. I just have to finish it first."

She smiled. "Thank you." she handed him back the book and he let out a breath he'd been holding thankful she didn't look at the rest of the pictures. Most of them were of her, and not exactly appropriate for anyone else to see.

That night Caroline decided to drag him to the loser's party. It had been a while since she dressed in party clothes and enjoyed slutting up, as Elena once called it. She wore a denim miniskirt and a black lace tank top with four inch black spike heels and several silver necklaces dangling in her cleavage. She tousled her waves to give her a sex kitten hair look and went heavy on the eye shadow. Klaus jaw dropped when she walked out and said, "Ready?"

Klaus looked like a Greek god in a tight black t-shirt and dark jeans.

They took a cab to the address and weren't disappointed by the party. The surfer dude was obviously loaded and the beachfront mansion had music blaring and strobe lights pointing in every direction. Caroline smiled and pulled Klaus by the shirt into the house and to the bar. This wasn't exactly his scene and she knew he'd need a drink, or ten.

He took Tequila shots while she took jello shots until one of her favorite songs came on, Calvin Harris, Feel so close.

"Come dance with me!" she said and dragged him onto the floor. She was surprised at how well he danced. They didn't grind on each other like some people were. They both knew what would happen if they did. They danced to a few more songs before Klaus said he needed a drink.

They went back to the bar and took a few more shots.

"Klaus I need a real drink." she said smiling.

"Pick one out love." he smirked.

She turned and scanned the crowd, but she didn't have to look for long. A fake boobed bitch was walking straight for Klaus.

"Hey sexy you wanna dance?" she asked in a husky voice running her hand down his stomach.

Klaus raised his eyebrows at Caroline and she nodded back with a smile.

Klaus pulled the girl into compulsion and said, "Follow me. And don't scream."

He led them to the back porch where a lot of couples were making out and definitely not paying attention.

He sat the girl down between Caroline and himself.

"Neck or wrist love?"

She smirked. "Both of us neck." she pulled the girl into compulsion again. "Look like this feels good so no one gets concerned." the girl nodded while Klaus smirked. She just kept getting sexier and sexier.

Caroline put her arm around the girl and bit into her neck, to anyone else it would look like she was giving her a hickey. Klaus followed her lead and bit into the other side. Their arms entangled on both sides of the girl and their skin burned where they touched. Klaus decided not to tell her how intimate this was for vampires to share prey. They had to stop too soon and let the girl go.

"Go did another one Klaus." she said getting a little high on the blood.

He smiled and went inside to find another stupid girl. He came out with one on each arm already compelled. He sat them between himself and Caroline. This time as they sank their fangs in their hands collided between the girls and their fingers danced together never holding hands but enjoying the electric current that ran through both of them when they touched.

By the time they let those two go they were both high on bloodlust and moved closer to one another. Klaus had never seen anything as sexy as Caroline with blood down her chin trickling into her cleavage.

She couldn't look away from his bloodstained lips. They were inches apart now. She knew she was about to kiss him when they heard police sirens.

"Alright drop your alcohol and head home." they heard a voice say through a megaphone. Caroline snapped out of it and stood up. "We should go." she said and took off for the hotel.

She had almost kissed Klaus in a blood induced high. Bad Caroline! You can't do that, he will chew up your heart and spit you out.

Klaus followed her disappointed. They were so close. Now he knew she would retreat back into her walls.

And she did. For a week she barely talked to him. He went to hunt werewolves and she sat on the beach. They spoke, but not often and just polite conversation. Neither mentioned the almost kiss. After a few days Klaus was desperate to find a way for her to have fun again. He found two things that would definitely bring a smile to her face.

The next morning she was surprised to see him when she woke up.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"I have a surprise for you." he said smiling and handing her a piece of paper.

She looked at it for a minute before realizing what it was. She squealed. "We're going to see Maroon 5?"

He smiled, "Tonight at 8. Be ready to leave at 6 for dinner before the show."

She couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. Maroon 5 was her favorite band, and of course he knew that. She didn't think Tyler could have told her what her favorite anything was after dating for a year. But, as always, Klaus had actually tried to get to know her.

She started getting ready at 4, even though it wouldn't take her 2 hours. She dressed in skinny jeans and a red peasant shirt with red wedges and her hair curly.

Klaus met her at the door at 6 ready to go. They went to eat Italian before the show and were back to being able to comfortably talk to each other without thinking about the almost kiss.

At 7:45 the cab dropped them at the park where the concert was. She hadn't looked at the tickets, but shouldn't have been surprised when they were lead to the VIP section and a backstage pass was put around each of their necks.

"Seriously?" she said smiling at him.

He just smirked and took his seat. She tried not to geek out when two people from her favorite show, Gossip Girl sat down beside them.

"Oh my God! That's Blake Lively and Leighton Meister." she whispered excitedly.

"I have no idea who that is." he whispered back.

"Their actresses from my favorite show." she hissed rolling her eyes but still smiling.

"So say hi." he said.

She frowned, she couldn't just say hi to them. Klaus rolled his eyes back.

"Hello ladies." he said over her. "My friend Caroline here is a huge fan."

They both smiled and said thank you and asked if she lived in LA.

"No just visiting, I'm from Virginia."

"It's a great place to vacation." Blake said.

"Yes. It is. Klaus is taking me on a tour of the world. So far I've only seen New York and LA, but he's seen everything."

Klaus sat and watched her converse with two of her favorite famous people, she looked like she belonged. He could introduce her to everyone, that's the beauty of being a vampire, you can do whatever you want. He was determined to teach her that.

He took a picture of them together on his phone and realized that out of everything he had shown her so far, she had no pictures of it. So he took a few more that night.

After about 20 minutes the show started and conversation was ended but Caroline and the girls danced together to the music. He had seen them in concert before so he mostly watched Caroline having fun.

At the end the girls said bye to Caroline and wished her fun in her world travels and they went backstage to meet the band. Caroline had a few more freak-out moments when she shook hands with Adam Levine. She didn't understand how Klaus could be so cool about it, but he had hung out with much bigger stars than them. Finally the band was packing up and they took a cab back to the hotel.

"Oh My God!" she screamed when they were back inside. "I just spent the night dancing and talking with the stars of Gossip Girl! And I met Maroon 5. I think I'm gonna faint."

He just smiled while she had her fan girl moment.

"I'm glad you had fun love."

She smiled. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet. I have another surprised for you the night after tomorrow." he handed her two more tickets, much fancier ones.

"You're serious!" she screamed.

He laughed.

"Were going to the premier of Safe Haven! That's the book I read on the beach."

"We're even walking the red carpet, love. We will meet the stars."

She sat down and tears formed. "This is too much." she whispered.

He smiled softly and pulled her chin up to meet her eyes.

"Caroline. I promised you experiences you've never dreamed of. This is one of them. It's not too much, not for you."

She smiled. "You can't by my affection you know?"

He smirked. "I'm not trying to. I just like to see you smile."

She flashed him a megawatt smile and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"So tomorrow you'll want to shop for your gown if I'm not mistaken."

She smiled and nodded. "Duh!" she squealed.

The next day he took her to a boutique on Rodeo Drive. She immediately felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman, except for the hooker part.

She tried on the most luxurious dresses and sipped champagne. Klaus watched her and helped her decide.

She ended up with a strapless red mermaid gown with beading in swirls down it.

Klaus paid with his card and the store was dropping it off at their hotel the next day.

Klaus left her at the hotel to go get a tux and a present for her.

The next afternoon the hotel salon did her hair and makeup and she went upstairs to put on her dress. Klaus met her in the living room at 5 in an elegant tux, perfect for him.

"Caroline your beauty once again astounds me." he said kissing her hand and smiling because she was wearing the bracelet again.

"And as always, you look pretty nice yourself." she smiled.

He handed her a box and said, "For you."

She hesitantly opened the jewelry box.

"wow." she breathed. "This is mine?"

He nodded.

In the box were the most amazing diamond and ruby earrings. They dangled with 3 rubies ranging from small to large with diamonds surrounding each of them.

She carefully slid them into her ears and turned to look in the hallway mirror.

"Wow." she said again.

"Shall we?" he asked and held out his arm.

"We shall." she smiled and took it.

"I think I'm dreaming." she said as he poured her a glass of champagne. "There is no way that this is actually real."

"It's real Caroline." he whispered.

She saw the cameras lined up on the red carpet as they drove up.

"Don't let me fall." she whispered making him laugh hard.

"You don't do that enough." she said liking the sound of his laughter.

He looked at her surprised, but didn't have time to say anything as the door was pulled open.

Cameras snapped pictures of them as he led her with his hand on the small of her back down the carpet. She heard people whisper, "Who are they?" "They must be famous somehow. Their clothes are the top of fashion. That might be the best dress I've seen all night." another person whispered.

Caroline smiled and let Klaus lead her. She tried not to freak out when she saw the sea of famous people in front of her.

The teenage girl in her was jumping up and down and screaming, but outwardly she was calm and smiled.

"Caroline!" she heard someone call from behind her.

"Blake!" she said as Blake freaking Lively hugged her.

The cameras started shooting in earnest now that they knew she was 'friends' with someone famous.

"Who are your friends Miss Lively?" a reporter asked.

"This is Caroline and Klaus from Virginia." she smiled introducing them. Oh my God! They were writing it down. She looked nervously at Klaus but he seemed relaxed.

"You guys should sit with me." Blake said as they kept walking.

Caroline smiled. "Sure." she tried to be cool but couldn't quite pull it off.

Klaus kept his hand on her back as Blake introduced them to the stars Julianne Hough and Josh Duhamel.

Klaus smiled as he sensed Caroline's nervousness. He leaned to whisper in her ear, "You're the most beautiful girl here." she shivered as his breath fanned across her skin.

Damn why did he have that effect on her!

After what felt like forever they were led inside and shown to seats near the middle of the theater.

"I feel weird not having popcorn." she whispered making Klaus chuckle.

She tried not to freak out as she watched hundreds of very famous people sit around her. Blake introduced her to a few more but soon the movie started.

Klaus wasn't one for chick flicks but this one wasn't bad. The twist at the end was actually pretty good. He figured it out beforehand, but it was still good. He realized that Caroline was crying at the end and wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb.

She smiled up at him and wiped under her eyes. As the credits rolled Blake said goodbye to them again and they made their way back to the limo.

This time she heard her name whispered by the reporters around them flashing pictures. She wondered if she would end up on E!

The second the limo door closed she squealed. "I can't believe that just happened! That's it! You can't top that!"

He smiled, "I accept that challenge."

The next morning Klaus woke her with his phone I his hand. "You want to see something love?" he asked. She blinked her eyes open and looked at the screen. She sat straight up.

"We're on E!News!" she squealed.

"Among other things. Apparently I'm not the only one that can resist your beauty." he teased.

Her smile fell. "Elena and Bonnie watch E! Religiously. They are going to see this."

He frowned, "We're leaving tomorrow anyway." he said. "chocolate chip pancakes are waiting for you." he said as he walked out of her room.

She heard his phone ringing while she brushed her teeth and got ready for a day of lounging around.

"Caroline!" she heard him yell. Uh-oh she knew that tone, he was pissed about something.

She walked out to the living room.

"My hybrid just informed me that the Salvatore brothers and Elena went on a little trip, to Florida, Kentucky, and New York. To the exact hotels we stayed at. They know where we've been!" he yelled.

"I didn't tell them." she whispered.

He flashed over and pinned her to the wall by her throat. "Tell me the truth! Did you send them messages in your letters?"

"No! I didn't!" she growled.

He realized then that he was hurting her, there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Caroline.. I.. I lost my temper." he said realizing he just ruined everything from the last month.

"I thought you had changed. But you're still the monster that wants my friends dead." she whispered and flashed into her room slamming the door behind her. He heard her sobs moments later.

Damn it! He had really screwed up this time. He left her alone and let her cry for the day while he made plans to leave California, well the country actually. And this time he did it in another name, maybe that was how they were tracking him.

That night he knocked on her door and she didn't answer.

"Caroline, I'm sorry love. I wanted to let you know we're leaving tomorrow at 11 in the morning." he paused. "I am truly sorry."

She couldn't believe it. He had actually hurt her. She never thought he would. Ok well it hadn't actually hurt, but still he held her to the wall by her throat. She should have known better than to think he could change. But none of that was what she was mad about the most. She was mad at herself. Because as he pinned her to the wall she realized that what hurt the most was her heart. She had feelings for him. And she hated it. She had fought it for so long, but he still manage to creep his way into her heart and break it. And that's what made her lie on her bed and cry for most of the day.

At least he left her alone, she never wanted him to see her like that.

"Elena you have to turn on E! Right now!" Bonnie yelled into the phone the second Elena picked up.

Elena grabbed the remote and turned it on.

"Oh my God! It's Caroline!" she said shocked.

"She was at the Safe Haven premier. What the hell?" Bonnie said confused.

"He took her to a movie premier?" Elena said.

"Oh my God! That's Blake Lively. She met Blake Lively!" Bonnie said freaking out.

"Ok I knew he liked to give her nice presents but tickets to a freaking movie premiere?"

"And that dress looks like it cost $10,000."

"Is that Caroline?" Jeremy asked walking in the living room.

"Yes." Elena said still stunned. "Well we know where she was yesterday."


	5. Keeping an old promise

November-

The next morning they boarded a plane without speaking. She hadn't slept well and almost immediately fell asleep as they took off. Hours later she woke and they were still on the plane.

"Caroline." Klaus said hesitantly. She looked at him to let him know to continue.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am. I shouldn't have done that. And I promise you I will never hurt you again. Please don't give me the silent treatment for another month. I am truly sorry. Please forgive me."

She sighed. "I'll forgive you on two conditions. One, we are friends. Just friends. Two, no more movie perfect romantic dates."

Sure enough she was denying her feelings again. He tried not to be too angered by it, he deserved much worse.

"What exactly qualifies as a movie perfect romantic date?"

She rolled her eyes. "Maroon 5, movie premiers, Broadway shows. Those are dates that only happen in movies. No more romance and trying to woo me."

"I'll try my best love." she smiled happy he agreed. "But Europe is the most romantic continent, so it won't be easy."

Her eyes widened. "Europe?"

"I do recall promising you Paris and Rome. Tokyo may have to wait for a while, Europe could take years."

She smiled and looked out the window at the ocean. She was going to Europe.

The plane landed in Rome at 10 at night so she wouldn't be seeing any sights. They checked into a beautiful hotel and she was in awe of the building already and she had just seen the lobby.

He led her to the penthouse suite and she almost cried at the view of the city from their balcony.

"This is incredible." she said as she trying to remember every detail of what she was seeing.

Klaus on the other hand was trying to remember every detail of her every reaction. He was a little upset that she had moved them to the just friend's zone, but it was better than the silent treatment.

Caroline didn't want to go to sleep that night, but she wanted to be up early to see everything so she reluctantly went to bed.

The next morning she was wide awake and ready to go at 7, which for her was a once in a lifetime thing.

She bounced into the kitchen and downed a blood bag just as Klaus walked out from his room.

"Where first?" she asked already at the door.

He smiled and led her out into one of his favorite cities.

She was in shock. Everything was so amazing, incredible, she needed better words to describe it.

Klaus not only showed her each famous landmark, building, and masterpiece, but told her the history of it, the first time he saw it, and how much it's changed since then. It was a truly unique experience to have him as a tour guide.

They went to the Trevi Fountain, the Coliseum, and to several museums where he told her about each painting with so much emotion you would have thought he had painted it, which for one painting was the case. Klaus took pictures of her at every place saying he wanted her to remember her first time seeing the world forever.

By the time they got back to the hotel that night Caroline felt like she was in a dream.

"I officially love Rome!" she said as she sat facing the view out the window.

"It's always been one of my favorites too."

The next day he found her sitting on the balcony flipping through an English to Italian book.

"Trying to learn the language love?" he smiled.

The blood she had just drunk stained her cheeks pink. "Trying and failing." she admitted.

"Well I do speak the language if you want some help."

"Ok. Teach me." she said putting down the book.

"Follow me." he said leaving the hotel room.

"Where are you going?" she asked running after him.

"You aren't going to learn from a book. The best way to learn is on the streets, listening and repeating."

He led her to a market and taught her the names of things and basic sentences to ask for things. His voice saying anything in any language was incredible. No Caroline! Don't think that way! Friends!

By lunchtime she could order at the Italian restaurant, it was rough and choppy, but she was still proud.

"Grazie." she thanked the waitress when she brought her meal.

"See I told you the best way to learn was to speak it." he said.

"You were right." she admitted. "I don't think I'll ever be as fluent as you."

He chuckled. "I lived in Italy for years at a time over the centuries. You'll get better with time."

"How many languages do you know?" she asked curiously.

He thought for a moment. "You know, I don't know. A lot. But there are so many dialects and dead languages that are rattling around in my brain, I'm not sure how many exactly."

"What's your favorite language."

"Italian. Everything sounds so romantic, so sexy, when you say it in Italian. But so does French, so I guess it's a tossup between the two."

"Thank you Klaus. This is amazing. You could have kept me locked up in a room and not let me see anything. I'm having fun."

He smiled and paid the check. He would never tell her this, but spending time with her was more important than making hybrids. He would gladly never bother with them if he could have her by his side forever.

He surprised her a few days letter by giving her another notebook and pen. "You haven't wrote them in a while love." he said simply.

She smiled, he trusted her.

She wrote a letter for her mom, and one for Bonnie and Elena.

'Hey guys,

I know it's been a few weeks. I miss you so much. You won't believe Everything I've seen.

Knowing both of you, you've seen E! I couldn't believe it either. I met Blake at a Maroon 5 concert the night before and she was on the red carpet too. I still can't believe I walked the red carpet. I'm having experiences I never dreamed of, but I miss both of you do much.

I told you guys not to look for me. Why were Stefan and Damon in the places we had gone. Please stop looking guys. Klaus knows you are and he wasn't happy. Don't worry, I'm fine. I love you both. Give my love to everyone else.

Love Caroline.'

She wrote her mom a similar one, but without the E News and Blake Lively. She wouldn't know who that was anyway. She told her not to worry that she was having fun and experiencing the world.

She sealed the notes and gave them to Klaus.

His heart clenched when he saw the tears in her eyes.

In the next weeks he took her all over Italy. They went shopping in Milan, and sailed through Venice. He took her wine tasting in Tuscany. By the end of November she could speak a great deal of Italian. He even took her to celebrate Thanksgiving, even though he wasn't technically American.

"Were you at the first thanksgiving?" she asked teasing him.

"You think you're joking, but I almost was."

She choked on her wine. "Seriously."

"What I was already 600 by then and my father was hunting us. We would have been in the new world had he not found us a few weeks before."

Caroline knew he was a thousand years old, but that really put it into perspective.

"You're old." she teased.

He laughed. "I guess I am compared to you."

"I can't imagine everything you've seen." she said trying to wrap her head around a thousand years of life. She only had 18 years and her brain was already to full to remember it all. She guessed that vampire memories were different because she did remember every single minute of the last year.

Finally December 1st came and Klaus told her to pack her bags. She reluctantly said a temporary goodbye to Italy. Instead of a plane, they boarded a train and rode for two hours. She squealed when she saw their destination.

"Paris!"

"Miss Bennett. Can I see you after class?" Kol said smirking. He loved this whole teacher thing. It was so much fun.

Elena eyed Bonnie, silently asking what that was about and Bonnie shrugged. She wasn't happy about spending alone time with Kol Mikaelson. It was bad enough that he was her teacher. Even though he was a pretty good teacher, he kept the class interested, especially the girls who all had crushes on him. Bonnie had to admit, she herself had become entranced by his voice once or twice.

She walked to his desk but he waited until the class emptied to address her.

"Your paper was really wonderful, Bonnie. I enjoyed your insights."

"That's what you wanted to tell me Kol."

"Ah ah ah. That's Mr. Mikaelson in class love. If you see me at the Grill or somewhere you can call me Kol."

"Are you hitting on me?" she said surprised that he was.

He laughed hard and she realized she had never heard his laugh, she liked it.

"Have a good day Miss. Bennett. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Ok. Mr. Mikaelson." she said with heavy sarcasm.


	6. Christmas in Paris

December:

When they got to the hotel Caroline didn't even wait until all the luggage was brought up, she sat her bag down grabbed his hand and ran to the Eiffel Tower. She stared up at it in awe for what felt like hours.

"I've always wanted to see this."

Then and there Klaus decided to save the best part about the Eiffel Tower until Christmas, it would be one of her presents.

He was finally able to drag her away promising they would come back.

"First things first, it's December in Paris and we're wearing short sleeves. We aren't going to blend like that so.."

"Shopping!" she finished for him.

He took her to a street that was lined on both sides with stores and once again let her shop her fill.

"Are you sure it's okay that I keep spending all this money. I can't even imagine how much you've spent in a few months."

He smiled. "Caroline I have more money than you can fathom under different aliases all over the world. If I put it all together I would be one of the top 100 wealthiest men alive, well sort of alive. Besides, I like spending money on you."

She couldn't imagine how many zeros had to be added on a number to make you one of the richest people in the world but trusted that he had enough to spare a few hundred on clothes here and there.

They spent the next two days seeing the sights, all except the Louvre. While they were wandering around the city he thought her French like he had taught her Italian and took a hundred pictures of her.

He took a day to search for werewolves and she sat at a cafe sipping coffee and reading a book. The whole next week they spent at the Louvre. That's how long it took for him to show her everything and tell her stories about his favorite pieces.

By the end of seven days she felt like she had gone to college and majored in French Art History. He knew that much about it.

Once again she was amazed. And once again, she felt like she needed a better word than amazed.

After that he took a few more days to find werewolves and Caroline started to get a little jealous for some inexplicable reason. They were just friends and that's why they were traveling the world, but she wanted his every moment to be spent with her. That was a stupid thought. She didn't own him. They weren't together. Come on Caroline! Get it together! She thought.

Finally she was tired of being alone so she decided to check out the nightlife of Paris. Lucky for her, their hotel had one of the most popular nightclubs in the city. So she got all dressed up and went downstairs at 11.

She knew enough French to order a drink and charge it to her room. As usual, what starts with one drink ends with her and a bottle of Tequila to herself, dancing with some random stranger.

She was having fun dancing to a song she didn't know but had a good beat sipping Tequila with a guy named, wait.

"What's your name?" she asked and then realized she was an idiot and asked in French.

"Anton." he said over the music, not knowing that she could hear him if he had whispered it.

"Caroline." she said smiling.

They danced for hours before his hands started getting a little grabbier.

Of course that had to be the moment that she felt HIS presence. She turned around and sure enough Klaus stood their looking pissed as hell.

"Caroline. What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"I'm having fun. I was bored. You're always gone now and I wanted to have some fun." she said turning back to Anton who was looking confused at the exchange considering he barely spoke English.

Klaus pulled her arm to make her turn around.

"So this is what you do when you're bored? You come grind on random strangers." he said angrily.

"It's my life. You don't own me Klaus. Leave me alone!" she yelled and turned back to Anton again. Had she not already had an entire bottle of Tequilla, she would have remembered that that wasn't a good idea.

Klaus growled and pulled the boy into his compulsion compelling him in French to leave Caroline alone.

"Seriously!" she yelled and stomped past him to the elevator. She tried to make it shut before he could get on it but he was too fast.

She folded her arms across her chest and looked in the opposite direction like a child. At least she didn't stick her tongue out at him.

Klaus was furious, but If he was being honest with himself he was really just jealous.

"Why did you do that?" she finally yelled when they were almost to the top floor.

He started to speak but she cut him off.

"I was just having fun Klaus. I'm in Paris for Christ's sake. I wanted to see the nightlife. He was just some nice guy and we were just dancing!"

"That's what you call that. Cause it looked more like having sex with clothes on to me!" he hissed. "And I didn't think you were that easy!" ok he knew that was too far.

She growled and slapped him across the cheek before he could stop her, it didn't really hurt, but that wasn't the point.

"I know you're like ancient, but THAT'S how people dance now!" she screamed. They were somehow in their suite now.

"And I'm not that easy. I wasn't going to sleep with him. He was being a perfect gentleman until just before you walked in. That's the only time he grabbed me like that and I was about to put a stop to it. So don't you judge me! Especially since I'm pretty sure you are that easy! You've slept with random people at bars before so why would it be different if that was me!"

"Because it would be!" he yelled, knowing she knew the answer.

"You're jealous!" she said smiling an evil smile. "Well guess what Klaus, I won't ever be with you! So you can just stop it! Stop liking me and being jealous! Just stop!" she yelled with tears in her eyes and ran to her room.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed and threw a vase against the wall satisfied when it broke into millions of pieces.

And so the silent treatment began again. For a week he would leave to find werewolves and she would explore the city on her own. Of course he had hybrids watching her from afar but she thought she was alone.

Caroline was surprised when she woke one morning and realized it was Christmas Eve.

She missed her mom and her friends. She wrote them another note telling them Merry Christmas. And then cried realizing that this would be the first of five Christmases without them. She sat on the balcony sipping hot chocolate when he came in the door with blood on him.

"Are you at least gonna let them celebrate Christmas with their families before you send them away?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm not sending them anywhere yet. They will stay here until I need them. We are going however. The day after Tomorrow."

He walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I was jealous and pigheaded. And I'm sorry. But it's Christmas, and I love Christmas. So in the spirit of the holiday will you join me for dinner tonight?"

She thought for a second. She did love Christmas too. And really didn't want to spend it depressed. "Ok."

He smiled and went to clean up. She would love this.

"Are you serious?" she said when he held up a blindfold.

"Only for a minute love." he insisted and she reluctantly let him.

He led her by the arm down a few city blocks. She was sure they were getting some strange looks.

"I'm going to have to pick you up now love." he whispered and literally swept her off her feet.

She felt him running at vampire speed and felt like they were going up. After only a few seconds he set her down and faced her in the direction he wanted.

"Can I take it off now?"

"Not yet." she could hear the smile in his voice.

After about a minute he pulled it off her head and she opened her eyes.

Caroline gasped. They were at the very top of the Eiffel tower, where no one was allowed to be, but they closed early on Christmas Eve. She could see for miles around. But the best part was the beautiful sunset that colored everything pink and orange.

"Merry Christmas Caroline." he whispered, his breath fanning across her neck.

Tears swelled in her eyes as she took in the best view she had ever seen.

"I'll never forget this." she whispered not taking her eyes away from the sunset. "If I live a thousand years, this will always be one of the most incredible experiences I'll have. Thank you Klaus."

"Anything for you Caroline." he said honestly.

When the sun finally set she turned to find him pouring champagne into two glasses on a candle lit table.

"I thought I said no more romantic movie scenes." she teased.

He grinned. "This isn't a date, it's a Christmas present."

She just smiled and sat across from him. He had bread and cheese and fruit in a basket, and they had a picnic on the top of the Eiffel Tower as the city came to life around them and it started to snow.

"I didn't think you could top the movie premiere, but this comes close." she smiled taking another sip of the blood laced champagne.

Bonnie knocked on Elena's door and she opened it sad because she knew why.

"Merry Christmas." Bonnie said trying to smile.

"Merry Christmas."

Bonnie pulled out the letter and they sat on the couch reading it.

'Merry Christmas!

I hope you guys are having a great holiday. I miss you both so much! I'm sorry we didn't get to make snowmen and drink hot chocolate while we watched a Christmas Carol this year! I hope you guys still do it, keep the tradition alive until I see you again. The hybrid should be bringing you all presents too. I can't wait for you to see them. I'm sorry that it has I be like this.

Please make sure my mom isn't alone for Christmas!

I love you both!

Love Caroline'

"I miss her!" Bonnie said through tears.

"How can we go five years without her?" Elena sobbed.

After a few minutes of crying Bonnie held up two wrapped boxes and have one to Elena. They tried to smile as they opened it.

Each of them held a charm bracelet with charms unique to them.

Elena's had a book, because she loved to write, a pompom, her birthstone (amethyst), a BFF charm, and a heart, Caroline meant it to be her love for them.

Bonnie had the same pompom, heart, and her birthstone (Ruby, yes a real ruby), and the BFF charm but also had a witches hat. She laughed and they put the bracelets on each other.

"Let's go see her mom." Bonnie said standing up and wiping her eyes again.


	7. Jealousy looks good on you

This has some darker Caroline, and also semi- smut! Not be appropriate for under 18! You have been warned!

January:

Two days after Christmas they were boarding a plane again. Caroline was surprised when the ride only lasted an hour.

"Where are we? Did we breakdown?" she asked nervously.

Klaus laughed. "The train is a pain in the ass during the holiday, so we flew instead. We're in Switzerland."

She smiled. "Of all the places I would have never put Switzerland on my list."

"Well, it so happens that January weather sucks in Europe. The only good thing about it is the skiing. So we're staying at a ski lodge for a few weeks.

She got nervous. "Skiing? I can't ski."

He laughed again. "I'll teach you love."

A snow ready SUV took them up a mountain to a ski resort.

Caroline raised her eyebrows when the lady at the desk said they were checking into the honeymoon suite.

"Relax love, it's the best room they have."

She rolled her eyes but went along with it.

Once she saw the room she understood. It was amazing. Of course it had a heart shaped Jacuzzi in the living room but other than that it was perfect. Why a honeymoon suite needs two bedrooms she wasn't sure, but she took the biggest one and laughed at the heart shaped bed.

"Why are all honeymoon suites cheesy?" she asked as she sipped on a blood bag. She was really in the mood for real blood, but the last time they drink from people they almost kissed.

He laughed. "I think it's supposed to be romantic."

"Well a regular rectangle bed is romantic too."

"I agree. We need to get ready for dinner love. Wear a nice dress." he said and walked into his much smaller room. Caroline had decided that it was supposed to be a sitting room but Klaus had asked for a bed to be put there.

She chose a navy blue strapless satin dress with pockets and silver jewelry, with her bracelet.

Klaus, of course, said she looked ravishing. He was wearing gray wool slacks and a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone so you could see those delicious necklaces and as they walked out he put on a gray suit jacket.

They were escorted to a table in the dining room, but this was one of those resorts that forced you to socialize by putting you at a table with people you didn't know. At their table we're 4 ski bunnies. Klaus knew their type. They were rich spoiled princesses with their Daddy's gold cards on vacation. And they treated men like meat and women like dirt. He was not happy the Caroline would have to sit with them, but then again they were all flirts maybe he could get some jealousy out of Caroline.

They sat and Caroline eyed the four girls nervously. They looked like supermodels with perfect hair and makeup and fake boobs. And she knew exactly what was going to happen the second Klaus spoke.

"Ladies, I'm Klaus and this is my friend Caroline." she frowned when he said friend, now they knew they weren't together.

The girls all had the same hungry look in their eye, like they just found a new toy to play with.

The brunette on the right said.

"I'm Britni, with an I." Caroline forced herself not to roll her eyes.

The ginger that kind of reminded Caroline of Brittany Snow, the actress said, "Courtney." with a mega watt smile.

Next was a blonde Paris Hilton look alike with serious cleavage showing, "Hey I'm Tiffany."

Then the other brunette who reminded Caroline of Megan Fox introduced herself as "Megan." Go figure.

Klaus turned on the charm with a smile that would melt lesser women and said. "It's lovely to meet you ladies. I can see you're from the States, so is Caroline."

"Yea were from New York. We come here every year for New Years Eve." Tiffany said.

"I'm from Virginia and this is my first time in Switzerland, but Klaus promised to show me everything." Caroline said refusing to be overshadowed by these bimbos.

Klaus smirked to himself, she was already jealous.

"But you've traveled before just not here right?" Britni with an I asked obviously judging.

"Nope. I'm from a small town, we aren't really travel people. But then Klaus and I became friends and now we're touring the world. So far we've been to New York, LA, all over Italy and Paris, and now here."

"I knew you looked familiar. You were on the red carpet for Safe Haven. I saw your picture with Blake Lively." Megan said.

"Yea. Klaus got us tickets."

"Well, Klaus, you must be really connected to get tickets to such an exclusive event." Courtney said.

Klaus threw them one of his sexy smirks and said "I guess you could say that."

Caroline rolled her eyes as they giggled. This was going to be a long night. Klaus showed off a little ordering wine for the table and finally Caroline said.

"I'll be right back." she walked to the restroom, those girls were ridiculous.

Just then Klaus' phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Excuse me ladies." he said and said hello to one of his hybrids.

Back at the table the four girls smiled at each other.

"Girls we found our target." Tiffany said.

"First one to sleep with him gets a day at the spa paid for by the other three." said Courtney.

"At least the girl is just his friend. No jealous girlfriends to worry about. And it's not like she's pretty." Britni added.

"Let the games begin." Megan smiled as Klaus walked back to the table. Little did they know he had hear every word. He would have Caroline blind with jealousy by the time they left here.

Caroline held her head high as she walked back to the table.

"So how long are you girls staying?" she asked the girls.

Megan answered. "We're leaving on the 15th. We have a party we have to attend back home." she smiled at Klaus. "It's the Victoria's Secret party. We've each done a few shoots for them.

Of course they had, Caroline almost let a growl slip through her teeth.

"How long are you staying Klaus?"

Klaus smirked again and turned on the charm. "We're booked in the Honeymoon suite until the end of January."

"Honeymoon suite?" Tiffany asked surprised.

"It's the best room at the resort, and I always have the best." Caroline tried not to gag while the other four girls laughed.

Why are you jealous Caroline! She scolded herself. You do not like him like that! We are friends! Just friends! Who cares if he flirts with the four bitches of the apocalypse. Not me! So why did she have the urge to sink her fangs into all four of their necks.

She took a big gulp of her wine and the waiter poured her more.

"Can I get a glass of your best bourbon, neat?" Klaus asked him.

"Can I get one too?" Caroline asked surprising him.

She didn't care what it looked like, if she didn't control her cravings right now she would end up draining all four of these girls.

"How can you drink that stuff?" Courtney asked her as she took a big sip of her bourbon and enjoyed how it burned her throat.

"It's delicious." she said shrugging. "This is particularly good though."

Klaus smiled at her. "It's aged to perfection. Alcohol is one of many things that only gets better with time."

She rolled her eyes at the innuendo that the other four didn't get.

"Well I'll stick to vodka. I don't like the taste of dark liquor." Megan said ordering a vodka and cranberry. So did the other girls. Great now they were gonna be drunken sluts. She needed more alcohol.

Dinner felt like it lasted forever but finally they made their way back to their room.

"Well that was fun." Klaus said taking off his jacket.

"Oh yea. Tons." she said dryly.

"Goodnight Caroline." he said smirking and slipping his shirt of so she got a glimpse of his tattoos again.

Damn he had a nice body.

No Caroline! She grabbed another blood bag and a bottle of Tequila and ran herself a bubble bath in the heart shaped tub.

She drank a few shots of the Tequila and them poured the blood in the bottle and finished it as she soaked in the tub.

For some reason she was super horny tonight. Well she had gone like 6 months now without sex and she and Klaus had spent so much time together lately that she couldn't exactly take care of it herself. He had super hearing for crying out loud.

She let her own super hearing take over and listened carefully. He was in the shower and he had music on, surely he wouldn't be able to hear her if she was quiet. At this point she was just tipsy enough to try so she let her hands wonder down her body, one stopping on her breasts and the other dipping between her legs.

For some reason the only face that came to mind was Klaus' and his sexy ass tattoos, so she went with it.

She imagined it was his hands teasing her. She tried not to slosh the water as her fingers moved faster and harder. Her other hand left her breast and she pushed two fingers inside herself still circling her clit with the other hand.

She tried not to moan, but couldn't quite hold back.

Klaus' hearing perked up. He could have sworn he just heard.. No she couldn't be... Wait there it was again. He focused in on her and heard the water moving in the tub and heard her labored breathing and them another sensual moan. Fuck that was the best sound he had ever heard.

He turned up his music and turned the shower to cold. That sound would haunt his dreams.

"Caroline, wake up." he said shaking her slightly.

"Why!" she whined not quite awake.

"Because I want to show you something, love. Wake up."

"Fine." she growled and sat up.

He helped her stand and led her to the window.

"It's still nighttime Klaus!" she growled again.

He laughed. "And you can go back to sleep after this. But just watch." she watched as the sky started to brighten over the mountains and within minutes she was looking at the most beautiful sunrise. The snow on the mountains glistened and sparkled like diamonds in the orange sky.

"Wow." she whispered.

"That is why I always get this room. This view."

She realized he was in pajama pants and no shirt and she suddenly felt very aware that she was in nothing but a tank top and underwear.

"its beautiful." she said softly, sitting back down on the bed and pulling the covers over her lap.

They watched the sunrise fully before he told her to go back to sleep.

"We have a day of teaching you how to ski ahead of us love." he said smiling.

She laid back down and closed her eyes.

Klaus growled quietly when he closed the door. If he had known she would be nearly naked he wouldn't have woken her up this morning. Nothing but a tiny tank top and a pair of hot pink underwear that gave him a peek at her perfect ass.

He fell to the floor and put his feet on the couch and started doing pushups. He didn't need to work out but it was a good way to get rid of stress and curb cravings, like the craving to pin her down and make her his.

Caroline couldn't sleep. Not after that beautiful sight, she was wide awake. So she put on her robe and went out to get some coffee.

She stopped in her tracks and her jaw dropped.

There he was with only a pair of pajama pants on doing one armed pushups with his feet on the couch.

She clenched her thighs together trying to stop the tingle that flowed through her at the sight of his sexy back and arms flexing.

He looked up but didn't stop. "Couldn't sleep?"

"nope."

"Do you mind? My room isn't really big enough for this?"

"Not at all." she said tearing her eyes away from him and walking to the kitchenette to make coffee.

After a while he started moving at inhuman speed for a few minutes and then stopped completely.

He walked into his room and brought out one of those bars you can put on a door jam and do pull-ups, she had seen an infomercial for them once.

He place it in the doorway from the living room to his room and started doing pull ups.

She tried not to watch, she really did. But he was facing so she could see his broad chest and abs flexing with everyone.

So she tried to make it as inconspicuous as possible that she was watching him.

She remembered mentally moaning his name last night in the tub and started blushing.

"Can you make me a cup of that love?" he asked breaking her from her trance. Geez he wasn't even out of breath and he had already done like 50.

"How many of those can you do?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I dunno. I've never counted. I just do it until I'm bored. It's not really tiring for a while."

He had started to sweat a little and she clenched her thighs again.

"Do you want to try?" he said smirking.

"Sure." she said shrugging and trying to act like she wasn't thinking about very naughty ways she could make him sweat like that.

She walked over and tried to ignore his naked chest and the tattoo and those necklaces that he apparently slept in.

She took a deep breath and jumped a little to reach the bar and pulled herself up. It was actually pretty easy with her vampire strength.

She crossed her legs like he had and did it again and again. By the 20th her arms started to get a little tired but she knew she could have done a lot more. She dropped to her feet.

"It's good for helping you curb cravings." he said out of nowhere. "We don't actually have to work out. But it helps you keep your emotions under control."

"So does Tequila." she said smiling and pouring a cup of coffee.

"Yes I saw you had a little cocktail of your own last night."

She smirked and handed him a cup.

"So. Skiing? Are you gonna let me fall on my ass."

He chuckled. "only once or twice." he walked into his room and hoped in the shower.

Before she knew it she was standing outside the ski shop with new ski equipment and a new outfit and Klaus was attempting to teach her the basics of skiing. Being a vampire it was actually pretty easy for her to get the hand of it. And he pulled her over to the lift where who was already standing? You guessed it. The slut quadruplets.

"Klaus!" Tiffany yelled and waved them over.

"Fancy seeing you here." Megan said with a flirty smile.

"Good to see you ladies again." he said smiling.

"Yes, just great." Caroline said with a fake smile.

"You too, what was it Clarissa?" Britni said pretending she didn't know Caroline's name.

"It's Caroline actually, was it Barbie?" she asked playing the same game.

"it's Britni. With an I." she corrected.

"My bad. Klaus was just taking me for my first ski lesson, so if you'll excuse us." she said pushing by the girls and dragging Klaus to the lift.

They all four rolled their eyes and followed, not giving up.

"Maybe Klaus can give me some pointers too. I've always been a terrible skier." Courtney said batting her eyelashes.

Caroline had to take a deep breath to keep from ripping off her eyelids if she did that again.

"Sure ladies. Why not?" Klaus said earning a glare from Caroline.

She pulled him onto the lift with her and felt better when there was at least 20 feet between Klaus and those slutty idiots.

Klaus smirked. "I'm just being polite."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You're one more polite act away from politely having a five way with them."

He laughed and just before they got off the lift he leaned over and whispered in her ear making her shiver, "I think I like jealousy on you. It's kind of sexy."

She gasped and stomped after him but before she could tell him that she was soooo not jealous they were bombarded by the giggling morons.

"You ready love?" he asked challenging her.

She smiled and pushed him hard as she walked by, almost making him lose his balance and fall and she took off down the mountain.

She laughed at the rush she felt. She should have known she'd be good at this, she was a vampire for crying out loud. She could feel Klaus catching up to her and could hear the other four behind him.

He caught up with her then and smirked as he passed her.

"Asshole." she growled knowing he could hear her. She heard him laugh as they reached the bottom of the hill and stopped.

"Klaus, you're a great skier!" Tiffany squealed stopping close to him.

"Thank you love."

He did not just call her love! Sure he called a lot of people that, but not these sluts. She should be the only one here called that. She growled under her breath knowing he heard it but he just smirked at her.

He was freaking doing this on purpose! He was trying to make her jealous! Well two can play that game. She was sure there had to be some cute guys around here she could flirt with.

That night when they went to the pre-dinner cocktail hour she saw her chance. There just happened to be three very handsome men sitting at the bar in their suits. She left Klaus after the bitches surrounded him and went to the bar.

"Would one of you gentlemen order me a drink please?" she said putting on her sexiest smile. All three of them smiled at her but the one on the left was the fastest.

"What would you like sweetheart?" he was American.

"A glass of Patron on the rocks please."

He turned to the bartender.

"What's your name?"

"Caroline."

"I'm Brian." he said and shook her hand.

He was cute, but nowhere near Klaus' league. Speaking of which she saw him glaring at her from the table where the girls were trying to get his attention.

"Thanks for the drink Brian. I'll let you get back to your friends, but maybe we can have another drink sometime."

"I'd like that." he said trying to smirk, but failing compared to Klaus.

"I'll be around." she said and walked over to their table with a sway in her hips, knowing they were watching her.

"Damn she's hot!" she heard one of them say and she threw a smirk at Klaus as she set down across from him.

She applauded herself for wearing the black dress that plunged down to the point that you could tell she hadn't worn a bra, when she saw his gaze shift to we chest.

"Make a new friend did we?" he said, and she heard the tension in his voice.

"Well you made four. So maybe I'll have to get to know his two friends as well." she said smiling a coy smile knowing she had won this round when she saw his eyes flash gold for a brief second.

Brian and his friends had found her on the slopes two days later and she shamelessly flirted with all three of them in front of Klaus. She had pretended to not know how to buckle the ski and one of them immediately kneeled to do it for her and she heard him growl.

They were very tense around each other in their room.

She wasn't sure why she was trying to make him jealous. She didn't want to be with him. But she didn't want him to be with any of those whores either.

Finally New Years Eve came and they were going to the party that night. Caroline dressed to kill.

She wore a dress that fell barely a couple of inches past her butt. It was halter top and plunged in the front and the back showing most of her skin. It was black on the top with silver sequins starting just below her boobs covering the skirt. She put on her hooker heels and teased her hair until Bonnie would have called it sex kitten. She did a dramatic smokey eye and put on blood red lipstick and finished it all with Klaus' bracelet. She wanted him to remember how obsessed he was.

When she walked out he growled. "You are not wearing that."

She smiled. "It's this or nothing. I'll let you make that choice." she walked by him and out the door.

She heard him hiss and something break. She smiled and walked to the bar where Brian and his friends wolf whistled.

She smiled and thanked them in a husky voice and was on her third shot of Tequila when she saw Klaus walk in with two half dressed women on each arm. The slut quadruplets.

"Would you ladies like a drink?" he asked ignoring Caroline as he ordered them all shots and took a few with them.

Caroline took another and tried to control her bloodlust. She could smell blood coming off one of them and realized Klaus must have had a snack on the way downstairs. She didn't see a bite mark on her wrist or neck. She focused in on the scent and realized it was on her inner thigh. She turned away as tears came to her eyes and the veins under them turned black. She couldn't decide if she should be more mad or hurt. She chose mad.

She pulled Brian by his wrist. "Let's dance." she said and dragged him to the dance floor where Klaus could still see them.

"Oh yea! Klaus let's dance!" Tiffany said and all four girls dragged him to the floor right beside them. She could smell the blood, it was too much. She needed to feed. But she wanted to feed off the girls that had made her feel inferior for a week.

"Fuck it!" she said pulling Brian into compulsion. "Go to the bar. Tell your friends you don't like me and have fun tonight."

She turned and marched over to where Klaus had four girls grinding on him. Her anger fueled her. She pulled one after another into compulsion and compelled them all to follow her.

Klaus smirked and caught up with her. "I win." he whispered pushing the elevator button. Caroline hissed and flashed her fangs. "Just don't let me kill one of them. I might be a little upset about it tomorrow."

She almost kicked in the door to their room, but Klaus stopped her and quickly opened it.

"Ooh! Klaus! You bringing all five of us back. To your room." Britni flirted.

"What are you gonna do with us now?" Tiffany asked as she unzipped her dress.

Caroline growled and couldn't take it anymore her fangs descended.

All four girls went to scream but she cut them off.

"Don't scream." she compelled. "I'm in control now, you stupid bitches. You thought I was some girl you could play the oops I forgot your name game with. But I'm not one to be played with. I do the playing. So now I'm gonna play with you."

Klaus went from zero to hard in 10 seconds hearing Caroline's speech. He just thought they would feed and go back to the party, but apparently they were going to play.

"Sit down." she told three of the girls but kept Megan.

"You're gonna enjoy this. It's going to feel good." she said and sank her fangs into her neck making both the girls and Klaus moan.

He figured he should have some fun too.

"You girls are wearing too many clothes. Off with the dresses." he said compelling them.

He sat between Tiffany and Britni and took Tiffany's wrist into his mouth. She Whimpered in pain as he took a few gulps.

"Caroline. It's no fun if you drain them." he said watching Megan get weaker but still moaning.

Caroline retracted her fangs and pulled Megan over to the couch.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look with blood running down your chest love?" he said before biting into Britni's neck.

"Klaus, it's no fun if they don't enjoy it." she teased and compelled the other three to like it. The room was filled with five girl's moans and one man's growls.

Caroline decided they needed music and turned the TV to a music station.

"Come on girls. Let's dance." she said and swayed we hips to the music. Klaus watched as she took turns feeding on them as they grinded on each other for a minute before joining them.

Caroline gave the girls a bottle of bourbon and compelled them to share it. Klaus smirked remembering them saying it was nasty.

He grabbed a bottle for him and Caroline and they drank straight from it as they danced and fed. They only took a little at a time, not wanting their party to end.

Soon it was 11:58 and Caroline remembered the new year's tradition. She smiled to herself and compelled Tiffany and Britni and Megan and Courtney to kiss at midnight.

Klaus could believe it. This side of Caroline was devious and a little evil. And damn sexy.

"And who are you kissing Caroline?"

She smiled. "I'm not drunk enough on blood or alcohol to fall into bed with you Klaus. But friends can be each other's new year's kiss. So you get one kiss, 30 seconds, and that's it."

That was plenty of time.

They heard the countdown start downstairs and she walked toward him counting.

Ten, step, 9, step... 4, step, 3, step, she was in front of him now their chests touching, 2, he burrowed his hands in her hair, 1.

He pulled her against him and captured her lips. His tongue ghosted over her lips and she opened her mouth in a moan. He took the opportunity and explored her mouth with his tongue. She sucked on it making him growl. His thirty seconds were almost up. He sucked her bottom lip in between his teeth and bit lightly. He pulled away an inch before pressing one more light kiss on her lips and taking a step back.

She stood with her eyes closed for a few seconds, mesmerized by what just happened.

Damn that man could kiss! When she could move again she turned and flashed into her room.

What did she just do?

Klaus wanted to be angry at her for running from him, again. But with the taste of her lips still on his, anger was the last emotion he could feel. He smiled as he healed the girls and compelled them to forget what happened and to go have fun with Brian and his friends.

He listened as she paced her room before going to his own. He touched his lips again, still feeling the electricity flowing through him. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning Caroline was afraid to even walk out of her room. She had kissed him! The enemy! She Was not looking forward to an awkward morning after.

But after getting completely dressed and fixing her makeup and hair, twice, she couldn't put it off any longer.

Klaus smirked when she finally opened the door. He had decide to let her off the hook.

"Before you freak out all day," he started smiling. "We were high on blood and drunk, I understand. Just friends." he said and handed her a cup of coffee leaving her speechless.

"Oh... Ok." she said taking a sip. "What's on the schedule for today?"

"ice skating." he said and handed her a box.

She opened it to find light pink ice skates, in her size and a skating outfit.

She smiled but didn't fight him on it. She turned around and went to get dressed.

Klaus had rented out the outside rink for just the two of them for a few hours.

Caroline hadn't ice skated since she was like 11 but she got the hang of it again after only falling on her ass once. She had to give Klaus credit for not laughing.

They skated around in circles laughing when one of them would lose their balance and almost fall. She got braver and started spinning in circles and doing jumps that she had learned as a kid.

He took a few pictures of her inconspicuously.

Klaus thought she looked like and angel as her golden curls whipped around her face as she spun in circles. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. And even if it took him a thousand years, he would have her. Not in a sexual way, well not JUST in a sexual way. She would be his companion, his mate, his wife, his queen. He would woo her for eternity until she finally have in to her feelings.

They spent the rest of January skiing, skating, and snowboarding. Klaus had compelled the slut quadruplets to stop flirting with him so they weren't a problem anymore. Caroline and Klaus never brought up the kiss and he treated her as a friend. But she constantly thought about it that kiss would haunt her until she broke down and let it happen again.

...Mystic Falls...

"You look like you could use a drink." Kol said catching Bonnie off guard.

She smiled through the tears in her eyes. "I miss her."

He knew who she was talking about. "If it makes you feel any better she misses you too. But Bonnie, she is seeing the world right now. Even under the circumstances, you should be happy that she is getting to experience so many things. If anything you should envy her. Don't you want to see the world."

Bonnie stared stunned. "I.. I've never thought about it." she admitted. "I guess I do. I just don't think I'll ever have the opportunity. It's not like I can afford to take off to Europe just because I want to."

Kol handed her the bottle of whiskey he was nursing and said, "I'll take you."


	8. Salsa in Spain

February:

She was almost sad to leave the resort, it was so beautiful, but the end of January came and they hopped another train with all their luggage in tow and rode for a few hours.

"Where are we?" she asked excitedly when the train stopped.

"Welcome to Barcelona." he said smiling. "Have you ever heard of Carnival?"

She shook her head.

"It's a catholic holiday really. It's before lent, you know what that is?" she nodded smiling.

"Well it's like one big celebration for a month. They have parades and masquerade balls. I thought you might enjoy it."

"I love masquerade balls!" she squealed as the cab driver loaded their luggage.

They were staying at yet another luxurious hotel with a great view.

It was still early so Klaus showed Klaus some of the sights.

He went to take a picture of her in front of the Sagrada Famalia temple, but she stopped him.

"No you should be in it too!" she insisted.

He asked a woman in Spanish if she would take the picture and stood beside Caroline with his arm around her waist. Instead of looking at the camera he looked at her with a smile.

That would be his favorite picture.

He took her to one of his favorite restaurants for dinner and she let him order for her in Spanish.

That night she sat down to write her friends and mom again.

'Hey guys,

I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy! Guess what! I learned how to ski! And I didn't fall on my ass.. much. I miss you guys! I hope you had a great Christmas and New Years Eve! I love you both! I can't wait to tell you about all my adventures when I see you in a few years! I'll write again soon!

Love Caroline'

She gave the letters to Klaus who said he'd give them to a hybrid.

"You always say that hybrids are in every city we go to, but I've never seen them." she said curiously.

"It's their job to not be seen love. Their like my personal security. They have followed us to every place we've gone. I pay for them to stay in the same hotels and eat at the same restaurants. They are very good at blending in."

"Wait so you're paying for not only us to see the world but a whole hybrid security team!"

He laughed. "What do you expect me to do, let them live outside and starve. Do you really think that little of me?" he asked repeating the words he had spoken on her birthday.

She smiled. "No."

She and Klaus spent the next week touring the city. He found another pack and would turn them soon.

But for now, Carnival was starting. Their second week there the parades started and he and Caroline watched the intricately made floats ride by and watched the entertainers perform. All the colors were so vibrant, reds and yellows everywhere.

One night he took her out to experience the nightlife of Spain.

She dressed in a red flowing halter dress and black heels. She put her hair up in a curly complicated twist with a big red flower on the side. He looked sexy in his black shirt and pants with a red tie to match her dress.

They went to a salsa club. It was packed with people dancing and drinking and Caroline smiled. She loved salsa dancing.

After only two shots he surprised her by holding out his hand.

"Let's dance."

She took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor as another song started.

Wait, she knew this song. It was a Spanish version of Beyonce's Naughty Girl.

Klaus surprised her by twirling her twice before pulling her into him.

Holy hot hybrid dancing Batman! Klaus could salsa. Fortunately for her, so could she.

He led her, the moves getting more complicated and more sexual as the song went on.

Part of salsa dancing was feeling, hands touching everywhere. She knew that, but she never knew it would feel like foreplay. His hands on her stomach, legs, back, arms, everywhere but her most private places. But they felt every touch too. Her hands weren't idle either. She finally got to run her hands through his hair, down his strong shoulders, across his chest. Their eyes stayed locked nearly the whole time with intense gazes.

Damn this man oozed sex.

After an hour they were both sweaty and as if the DJ was doing it on purpose the songs got slower and more intense.

Caroline could feel the affect on Klaus against her stomach. And they could both smell her own arousal.

She shouldn't be doing this! But she couldn't stop. They didn't even pause for drinks. They just danced for hours until the DJ said last call.

It was like they had been under a spell and just woken up. They snapped out of their trance and backed away from each other awkwardly.

They were both silent during the walk to the hotel.

His lips on her skin sent shocks straight to her core. Somehow they were both naked, lying on a huge bed with blood red sheets. He was kissing her chest her stomach, everywhere. And she was moaning. His fingers were teasing her relentlessly.

"Please." she begged.

He smirked his signature smirk and trust into her. She screamed his name as she came. "Klaus!"

Klaus shot up in bed and flashed to Caroline's room in a second.

"Caroline! Are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked worried.

Her eyes opened. "Did you do that? Did you give me that dream!" she yelled.

Klaus was confused. "No I've never given you a dream Caroline. I was asleep. I heard you yell my name. I promise I wouldn't ever invade your mind like that."

Tears fell down her face.

"Love. It was just a nightmare. It's ok. Talk to me about it. What happened?"

She blushed and looked away.

That's when the smell clicked in his head.

"Oh." he said stunned. She had a sex dream and called out his name. He tried not to smirk. "I guess I'll let you go back to sleep then." he stood and walked out.

"goodnight love."

She couldn't even say goodnight. She was mortified. Klaus knew she had a sex dream about him. It had felt so real, and if she was being honest with herself, part of her wished it had been.

She walked to the bathroom to clean up and just ended up changing panties. Part of her wanted to throw those away, but she stuck them in her laundry bag instead. It was going to be a long four years if she kept denying her body release. She couldn't have these dreams for four years without going crazy.

Luckily the next night she slept a dreamless sleep, and the night after.

The next week she still hadn't had another dream and they were going to a masquerade ball.

She had spent hours picking out her dress and mask.

The mask was peacock feathers and her dress was dark purple. It was a strapless mermaid and one of her favorite dresses she had ever worn.

She pinned her curly hair up at the nape of her neck.

"You're stunning as usual my love." he said when she walked out of her room.

And as usual she blushed a little and thanked him. He was wearing an all black suit and black tie with a blood red mask.

"I've only ever been to one masquerade, and we spent most of the time trying to kill Katherine and almost killing Elena. I'm excited!"

He laughed. "I've always liked them for some reason."

They walked the 7 blocks to the hotel lobby it was held in and Klaus handed the bouncer guy the tickets.

The inside was decorated with colors galore. It was beautiful.

Klaus had someone take a picture of them, he was planning a surprise one day of all the pictures.

The musicians announced that the next dance would be a waltz.

Klaus smiled. "It is our thing love."

She rolled her eyes and took his arm.

It was just like the ball his family had thrown. People surrounded them, but all they saw was each other as they took their first steps.

She loved the waltz, it always made her feel like Belle in the Beauty and the beast, her favorite Disney movie.

She smiled at the irony of that when compared to her and Klaus' current relationship.

"Care to let me in on the joke love?" he teased.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking how fun this is." she have him a half truth.

When the dance was over he grabbed two flutes of champagne.

"Our other thing." he smirked.

They spent the evening dancing and drinking champagne. Caroline almost felt like she was back home at a Mystic Falls dance.

"I miss them." she admitted.

"I know." he said sadly.

He was racking his brain for ways to make it up to her.

He vowed to himself that he would find a way.

Caroline woke late the next day. They hadn't made it home until 4 so she slept until one in the afternoon.

"I vote we lounge and watch movies today." she said through a yawn while she poured a cup of coffee.

"Sounds like a plan love. Your choice."

"Ok call room service for popcorn and candy while I look."

She surfed through the channels and ended up picking Pride and Prejudice, and after that Titanic was coming on another channel.

"Okay two of my favorite movies back to back, it's fate."

Room service knocked on the door just as the movie was starting.

"You want to know a secret?" he asked.

She nodded. "Duh!"

He laughed, "I actually like this movie."

She smiled, "This is one of my favorite love stories."

They watched as Mr. Darcy tried to win over Elizabeth. She cried at the end like always. And they flipped to Titanic.

It felt so right sitting with Klaus on a lazy day watching movies. It wasn't awkward, it just was.

Then the naked drawing scene came on, and it got awkward.

All she could think about was Klaus drawing her wearing nothing but the jewelry he bought her.

Little did she know that was exactly what Klaus was thinking about.

"I need to go meet with my hybrids for a while love. I'll be back soon." he said after she finished crying over the end of Titanic.

"that's fine." she said through a yawn. "I'm just gonna watch something else."

He smiled and walked out the door.

Soon after he left Caroline decided to take a long bubble bath.

She sat soaking in the tub when she dozed off.

Klaus walked in the door after telling his hybrids that they were going to Italy again next for Caroline's birthday. He also called Rebekah to get her help with a surprise for her.

"Caroline." he called when he walked in.

She didn't answer.

"Caroline." he called louder getting worried.

He walked to her door and knocked. She didn't answer so he walked inside.

"Caroline?" still no answer.

He frantically walked to the bathroom.

"Caro..." her name was stuck in his throat at the sight before him.

She was in the tub with earphones in asleep, and all the bubbles had dissolved. He could see every inch of her.

And of course she chose that moment to wake up.

He quickly turned around as she gasped and pulled the earphones out.

"I'm sorry. You didn't answer me. I thought something might have happened." he tried to explain.

"Oh God! How long have you been standing there?" she said worried.

"Just a second! I swear. I'm sorry."

"Hand me a towel please." she said mortified.

He grabbed one from beside him and held his arm out behind him.

"Ok. You can turn around now."

He turned to find her wrapped in a towel.

"I just wanted to tell you we were leaving tomorrow afternoon."

She smiled. "Thanks. But I'm so embarrassed right now I feel like my skin is on fire, so can we talk when I'm wearing more than a towel."

He smiled. "Sorry again." and walked out.

Damn that sight was burned into his brain. He had seen probably a million naked girls but none of them had anything on his Caroline. She was the sexiest woman he had ever seen.

Liz opened the front door to find Rebekah standing outside of it.

"Sheriff Forbes, I'm here on behalf of my brother. He has an idea. For Caroline's birthday. Can we talk?"


	9. People Change

This chapter mentions rape, sorry if it offends you! I haven't said it in a while, but I don't own TVD, wish I did!

March:

"My birthday is next week." she told him as they boarded another train.

"I know. Your 18th." he smiled.

She was quiet for a while. "So what are you getting me?" she teased.

"I have a plan, I think you'll like it."

"We're back in Italy?" she asked.

"Yes, this time going to somewhere more exclusive." he said.

An hour later he drove the rented car up to a beautiful villa in Tuscany.

"This is my favorite house we own."

"This is yours?" she asked shocked.

"Yes. We actually make a pretty good wine here. I pay a few employees to run the vineyard."

"You never cease to amaze me." she said as the butler, yes butler, took the bags inside.

"I thought you may want to spend your birthday relaxing. There's an indoor pool, a giant TV with every movie you could want, and a spa in town is coming in a few days to give you a manicure and pedicure for your birthday."

"thank you Klaus."

The house was wonderful, but she missed her mom and friends, she would rather be staying in a shack and get to at least talk to them on the phone.

He could tell she was upset, she spent three days moping around. He wished he could tell her about the surprise, but it would have to wait.

She slept late on her birthday and when she woke up it was to the smell of pancakes. Klaus was sitting on her bed with a tray of chocolate chip pancakes with a whipped cream smiley face.

"How did you know?" she whispered with tears in her eyes. That was the breakfast her dad made her for every birthday.

"Rebekah asked your mom if there were any traditions that would make you feel like you were at home. I'm sorry you aren't."

"Thank you Klaus." she said letting the tears spill.

She was slowly losing her heart to the most dangerous being in the world. She didn't know how much longer she could fight it.

They went swimming and watched a movie, The Notebook, it was a birthday tradition.

After dinner he told her to get dressed for her birthday surprise.

At 8:30 he sat her at the table and blindfolded her again.

Hundreds of miles away Rebekah had everyone gathered in the Salvatore's house at the dining room table with balloons and streamers behind them.

Both Klaus and Rebekah signed into Skype.

"Happy Birthday Caroline." he whispered and took off her blindfold.

There they were, on the computer screen her family and friends.

She sobbed as they yelled "Surprise!"

"I'll leave you alone love. I won't listen." Klaus said and disappeared.

"I miss you guys!" she said through tears.

"We miss you too Caroline." Elena said crying too.

"So much!" Bonnie added through her own tears.

"How are you baby?" Her mom said.

"I'm good mommy." she said honestly.

After a few minutes her mom's radio went off.

"Caroline, sweetie. I'm so sorry. It's an emergency."

Before Caroline could say anything Rebekah interrupted from the background.

"It's okay Liz. Nik is having a hybrid drop off a laptop for you tomorrow and Caroline is keeping that one. You don't have to wait for letters anymore. You can talk whenever you want."

Caroline started crying again. "He is." she whispered.

Liz was crying too. "I have tomorrow off sweetheart. We can talk all day."

"Ok mommy! I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

"So can you tell us anything specific? Where have you been?" Bonnie asked excited.

"Don't worry, we aren't coming after you." Damon said sarcastically.

"I just won't tell you where I am now. But guys I've seen so much. I saw Maroon 5 in concert and went to Carnegie hall, and met Blake freaking Lively, you guys know about the red carpet, I saw the parts of the Coliseum that no tourist can see, We ate dinner at the top of the Eiffel Tower at sunset, we sailed through Venice, I learned how to ski in the Swiss Alps, we danced salsa in Spain, I've seen so many things you wouldn't believe. Klaus has taken me to places I've never imagined."

She realized she was smiling like a crazy person and her friends weren't.

"Caroline. You sound like you like being with him." Elena said confused.

"Well it isn't exactly torture to travel the world with him. He knows everything and he's showed me things I've never dreamed of. So I'm having fun."

"Barbie its Klaus! He's evil!" Damon said like it was obvious.

"Would you guys rather I sit I'm my hotel room all day and sulk?" she asked getting offended.

"I would rather you remember he's a monster." she heard Tyler's voice say.

"What the hell is he doing there?" she hissed.

"We thought you'd want him to be. He's still your friend." Matt said.

"Leave! Now!" she hissed. "I don't want to see you."

"Well I want to see you. And you're a thousand miles away, what are you gonna do."

"Rebekah!" she called.

"Yes Caroline?" she heard from off camera.

"I'll make Klaus buy you a present if you throw him out now." she saw two male hands grab him and heard a scuffle.

"Tell Nik he owes me a present too." she heard Kol say.

She smiled, but then remembered she was mad at her friends.

"I agree with Tyler Care. He's a monster." Elena said and Matt nodded his agreement.

She started getting angry. "We all are you idiots. I've killed, Stefan is a freaking ripper when he loses control. Matt you committed vampire genocide when you killed Finn. Not all vampires from his line deserved that. And Damon killed Vicki!"

"But Klaus killed Jenna! He killed **me** Care!" Elena yelled. "And now he's changing you. The Caroline I was friends with wouldn't forgive that."

"Can't you see. She loves him." Damon said rolling his eyes.

Caroline saw red. "You guys all forgave Damon after what he did to me. He raped me! That's ten times worse than anything Klaus did to you. He compelled me to have sex with him, to let him feed from me and he made it hurt. And he didn't even heal me!" she stood and pulled her shirt up to show the marks on her lower back. "I will have scars on me forever from him! I lost my virginity to him! Do you know what it feels like to lose your virginity in such a painful, degrading way? Do you? No! I had to endure that! And you all forgave him!" she was crying now. "And the worst part is I did too! I forgave him for you Elena, because whether you wanna admit it or not, you love him. Well maybe you should let him ruffle those perfect little feathers of yours. He's actually pretty good in bed if he's not trying to hurt you! Take a walk on the dark side! I dare you!"

"Care.." Bonnie whispered.

"no! That's enough! You guys have officially ruined my birthday. Maybe it's not Klaus I need rescuing from. Maybe it was you guys." she whispered just loud enough for them to hear. "Goodbye."

She closed the program and shut the computer.

Klaus didn't hear it all, but he heard her say they had ruined her birthday and he heard the tears in her voice. He pulled out his phone and called Rebekah.

"What did they do?" he hissed when he heard her answer.

"They accused her of having feelings for you and said awful things. They are terrible friends and I want to kill every one of them. Especially Damon but I think she should tell you why that is."

He growled. "Break Stefan and Damon's necks and tell the others that if they ever hurt Caroline again they will have me to deal with."

"Gladly."

She hung up and ran back inside the Salvatore house.

"I have a message from Nik." she smiled and broke both vampires' necks in seconds.

"He says if you ever hurt her again, you will deal with him."

"You guys realize that you just drove her into his arms." Kol said smirking. "Nik will be there to comfort her. Congratulations. You all just ensured that she will give him a chance."

Klaus walked into the house and sped to her.

"I'm sorry love. I wanted it to be a nice surprise, see your friends. I'm sorry!" he pulled her into his arms and let her ruin his shirt with tears.

"I hate them!" she hissed through her sobs.

She cried into his shoulder for a while longer. When she looked up she laughed.

"You got me a cake?" she said looking at the little two person cake sitting on the table from when he walked in.

"Of course I did. What's a birthday without a cake?"

"Let's eat it." she went to reach for it but he stopped her.

"You have to have the song, and make a wish and blow out the candles. What is this, your first birthday?" he teased loving the sound of her laugh.

She smiled. "So you're gonna sing?"

His brow furrowed. "I don't sing, but I can play the piano. Follow me!"

He led her to the sitting room and sat down at the piano. He lit the candle and she stood by him while he played the familiar song. When it came to an end she made a wish. She wished for guidance, to know what to do. To trust her heart or her friends.

She blew out the candle and turned so her face was only inches from his.

Take a chance Caroline. Her heart said. So she did. She pressed her lips to his.

He quickly took over the kiss and tilted her head for a better angle.

When she tried to go further he pushed her away and the tears fell again.

"Not tonight love." he said pained.

She turned away from him embarrassed.

"Believe me Caroline. I wish I could take you right here on this piano." he paused. "But when we do that, it will be perfect. It will be romantic and there will be candles and music and I'll pull out all the stops because you deserve more than a quick lay on a piano because your friends are terrible people. You deserve a special moment. And as cheesy as it sounds, when we finally make love, I want it to be our last first time. I want you to want me. To admit that you feel something for me. When that day comes, then I will be more than happy to be with you. But for tonight I can offer you cake and a shoulder to lean on."

"How do you do that?" she said turning to face him. "How do you always know exactly what to say to make me smile when all I wanna do is cry?"

He smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "Because I live to make you smile. When you cry I want to destroy entire cities. But when you smile. Oh my sweet Caroline, when you smile the world shines. And for someone whose world has been full of darkness for a thousand years. Your smile ignites my very soul. You are my sunshine in a dark cruel world. So if I had to swim in an ocean of vervain, walk through a fire and get staked a hundred times just to see you smile once, I would."

That's when she felt it, a snap inside of her. That was her guidance, her clarity. He looked at her like she was the only woman in the world. And she was falling in love with him. Hell, she may already be in love with him. Finally she had to look away from the intensity of his gaze before she did something stupid like tell him she loved him. He wouldn't believe her after the day she just had. And she didn't want to say it until she was absolutely sure.

So instead she said. "So cake and a shoulder to cry on?"

He smiled. "For now."

They sat the cake between them and grabbed two forks and dug in. Klaus poured them each a glass of champagne.

They had a fork fight over the bite with the most icing but he let her win.

"Come on love, I'll tuck you in." she let him hold her hand as they walked to her bedroom. She stepped into the bathroom to change into pajamas and then got into bed.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love birthdays."

"Aren't you like a million or something?" she said mimicking the words she spoke to him on her last birthday.

He smiled. "Something like that. Goodnight Caroline."

He got as far as the door before she stopped him.

"Klaus."

"Yes love."

"Will you stay with me?" she asked hesitantly.

He smiled a genuine smile.

"Always." he went to lay down beside her.

"Are you gonna sleep in jeans?" she teased.

He smirked and made a show of taking off his shirt and jeans. He laid beside her wearing just his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest just over his tattoo. Caroline felt better in his arms, safe. She knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, and she knew he would keep away the dreams of her friend's cruel words.

"Goodnight Klaus."

"Goodnight my love."

Klaus had never felt anything as good as holding Caroline in his arms as they fell asleep. His last thought was, 'I could get used to this.'

...Mystic Falls...

"Why didn't you join in the Caroline bashing." Kol asked appearing from nowhere and scaring the bejezzus out of Bonnie making her drop the keys she was trying to unlock the door with.

"Jesus! Kol! You scared me!" she hissed bending to pick up the keys that Kol was already unlocking the door with.

"Answer me. You had a chance to jump on Elena's bandwagon, you didn't. And you looked like you wanted to disagree with her. Why?"

"Come inside Kol." Bonnie said surprising him. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Captain Morgan and two glasses. She filled one with just rum and ice and put a little coke in hers.

"I didn't join in because I disagree with Elena. I was about to say that when Caroline cut me off and signed off. I think Klaus has changed. He's certainly not the evil crazy Klaus around Caroline, but I think he's changed more than just around her."

"Is that the only reason?" he whispered stepping closer.

She tried not to blush. "No."

"Tell me Bonnie." he whispered intensely, pushing her hair behind her ear burning her skin where his fingertips grazed.

She swallowed and tried to find her voice. "Because I empathize with her. I know how it feels to have feelings for someone who isn't exactly an angel, someone my friends hate."

Neither of them saw the hybrid standing across the street watching through the window as he leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss.

...

Caroline woke having slept better than ever before. She smiled when she felt Klaus' arms around her. She could get used to this. Then she almost laughed because he realized she was spooning with the almighty original hybrid. And he was a man, and it was morning. She blushed when she felt his hardness against her ass.

"Good morning love." he whispered letting his lips graze her back, she shivered from the feeling.

"Good morning." she said smiling.

Neither of them moved for a while, enjoying how it felt to hold one another.

"I'm supposed to Skype with my mom today. Rebekah told us that was another part of the surprise."

"She did, did she." he smiled.

"My mom had to leave before they started attacking me. She didn't have any part in it. Actually come to think of it neither did Bonnie or Stefan. It was mostly Elena, Damon and Matt, and Tyler before I asked Rebekah to throw him out. By the way you owe Kol and Rebekah both a present for doing it."

"Tyler was there?" he hissed.

"Yes Matt and Elena thought it was a good idea."

"Well I guess I'll owe Stefan an apology. If he didn't say anything wrong I shouldn't have told Rebekah to snap his neck."

"You what?" she said finally turning over but staying in his arms.

"I heard you yelling at the end and I knew they must have done something to anger you. I called Rebekah and she told me they had been awful. I knew you'd still be angry if she killed any of them so she snapped Damon and Stefan's necks and threatened that if the rest of them hurt you they would have to deal with me. That reminds me. Why would Bekah say that I'd want her to rip out Damon's heart if I knew what he had done?"

Caroline turned her face away. "I don't wanna talk about it. Please, I'll tell you one day, just not today."

He reluctantly said, "Ok." but pulled her closer sensing that whatever happened she needed to be comforted.

She put her hand on his bare chest and his chest rumbled.

She smiled, "You really are a wolf." she teased making him laugh.

After a few more minutes she said, "Do I have to get up?"

"Caroline its just 3 am in Mystic Falls. You won't be able to talk to her for at least 3 hours. And I'm perfectly fine with staying right here until then."

She smiled and snuggled closer.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked.

He laughed. "We're gonna play that game? Ok, it's green. What's yours?"

"Turquoise blue. Favorite food?"

"Anything Italian. You?"

"Does chocolate count?"

He laughed, "I suppose I'll allow it."

"Who's you favorite sibling?"

"It depends on what you're talking about. Finn and I were never close, he was my parent's favorite, and Elijah is like my conscience, he has kept me from doing a lot of stupid things, he wasn't always successful, but it could have been worse. Kol is who I go to if I want to have a good time. Actually all the times I have almost been arrested were with Kol. But I guess Rebekah and I are closest. I don't always act like it, but I really love her. She's been with me through everything."

She smiled. "You should tell them you love them more often."

He laughed. "They would probably think I had swapped bodies with someone."

They were quiet for a minute.

"Tell me something that will surprise me."

He thought for a second before finally saying, "Last night was the first time since I was human I have slept beside someone. When we were human Bekah used to sleep beside me when it stormed. But since then I have slept alone every night. I've never trusted anyone enough to sleep by them."

She was shocked, "Thank you for staying." she said in a small voice.

"Caroline if I could have it my way I would sleep with you in my arms every night for eternity."

She smiled embarrassed. It was so strange still to have someone express that much feeling for her. She was afraid to call it love but she knew deep down that's what it was.

They lay silently for a while longer. Caroline thought about her fight with her friends. "Why do you think Stefan and Bonnie didn't say anything mean last night. I mean Bonnie hates vampires."

"Well I have a pretty good idea. I've had hybrids following all of your friends since we left, as well as my siblings. They told me that Kol has been spending a great deal of time with Bonnie. Well he compelled himself the history teacher job so he is her teacher, but I think he likes her. And Stefan, after I gave him his memories back of loving Bekah, I don't think he could really shake that love. So I think both of them know what it's like to not hate an original. Elena, Damon, and Matt don't. They want to hate us without really knowing us."

"Bonnie and Kol?" Caroline said trying to wrap her head around that.

"I don't know if she reciprocates his feelings but my hybrid sent me this last night." he said and showed her a picture of her best friend kissing the original.

"Alright Bonnie!" she said making both of them laugh.

She got serious and said, "If he hurts her will you dagger him for me. Just for a year or two."

He laughed. "I promised him no more daggering, but I can break his neck a few hundred times."

"Ok I guess that works. What else has happened in the last few months?"

He smiled. "You won't like it."

"Tell me!" she insisted.

"Stefan and Elena aren't getting back together. Stefan has been sleeping at my house every night. I don't really wanna know what's going on there. Tyler and Hayley moved back and Hayley enrolled in high school with him. Matt is dating some cheerleader named Amber."

She interrupted. "Amber! She's a total slut! And just what the hell does The wereslut think she's doing in my high school!"

"She joined the cheerleading squad too."

"That's it. Give me your phone. Call a hybrid and tell him to kill her."

He laughed. "Love do you really want her dead?"

She thought for a second. "No."

"Also, Elena and Damon have been secretly having sex for two months. But she doesn't want anyone to judge her for dating him so she isn't telling anyone."

"What! That little hypocritical bitch!"

"I told you you wouldn't like it."

"Well you're right. But then on the other hand I really don't care what happens I that town anymore. I still wanna make up with Bonnie and Stefan one day. But I think I'll need a while and a lot of groveling from Elena and Damon and maybe Matt too before I can think about being friends with them."

He smiled. "That's one of the things I love most about you. Your ability to forgive even the worst things."

He waited and debated asking his next question. "Do you think you could forgive me one day? For all the terrible things I've done?"

She thought for a minute. "I think I already have." she said honestly.

He smiled. "Thank you Caroline. You make me want to be a person who doesn't have to ask for your forgiveness so much."

She laughed. "I'm sure you'll still mess up every now and then. And I'll enjoy you begging for forgiveness."

He laughed. "You my sweet Caroline are the only person in the world I would get on my knees before and beg forgiveness."

They laid in bed talking for three more hours. He told her funny stories from his life and she told him about her childhood.

Finally at noon they got out of bed and got dressed.

Caroline was waiting with a cup of blood and coffee when her mom signed on Skype.

"Klaus can you give us a few minutes?" she asked.

"Of course, love. Good morning Sheriff Forbes. I hope you're well. I'll be back in an hour if that's okay?"

She nodded and said thank you.

"Rebekah told me. How are you sweetheart?"

She smiled. "I'm alright. I just don't wanna talk to any of them for a while. Is that bad?"

"No! I don't particularly want to either. They ruined your 18th birthday."

"I know. But Klaus made me feel better. He made me laugh. He even played the birthday song on the piano and bought me a cake."

Her mom looked surprised. "I keep trying to wrap my head around the same vampire that killed Jenna, taking you on a world tour and buying you birthday cakes."

She smiled. "He isn't the same man that came to Mystic Falls mom. He's different, especially with me. I get to see the humanity in him."

"You love him." it wasn't a question nor did it sound judgmental, just a statement.

Tears came to her eyes and she nodded. "I think I'm starting to."

"Caroline I'm not gonna lie to you. Klaus isn't exactly any moms first pick. But he loves you. He treats you like you are his world. And he would protect you from anything. If you love him. Them don't let what your friends think get in the way."

"Thank you. I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetheart."

They talked for another hour, about less tense topics. And finally Klaus knocked on the door.

"May I come in love?"

She nodded.

"Klaus. You take care of my baby." Liz said with tears in her eyes.

He looked surprised but quickly recovered. "I will. I promise you." he vowed.

"I love you Caroline. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too mommy. Text Klaus when you want to talk to me."

"I will."

They both signed off at the same time.

"Thank you for this. Letting me talk to her."

"Any time love. Anything to make you smile remember."

They spent the rest of the day on the couch watching movies. Klaus finally convinced her to watch a horror movie instead of the chick flicks they had been watching. She still got to pick which one. She picked Amityville Horror. By the middle of the movie she ended up with her head buried in his chest every time something scared her. He would wrap his arm around her tighter when she hid her eyes. He ended up not paying attention to the last part of the movie, just thinking about how much he loved having her in his arms.

Just after the movie was over his phone vibrated, it was his sister.

"Tell her you love her." she whispered and he rolled his eyes smiling.

"Yes sister."

"Nik ask Caroline what the name of the company is that she got the lights from for the dance last year. Apparently these idiots on the prom committee don't know anything."

He looked down at her and she told him the name.

"Thank you Caroline." Bekah said knowing she would hear.

"You're welcome." she raised her eyebrows at Klaus. Say it! She mouthed.

"Rebekah. Before you go, I wanted you to know that even if I don't say it often, I love you."

There was silence. "Bekah?"

"What has that girl done to you?" Rebekah said with a smile in her voice.

"Goodbye sister." he said grumpily.

"I love you too Nik." she said before she hung up.

"Happy?" he asked after hitting the end button.

"Very!" she said smiling. "Except. Prom is the one high school event I'm sad to miss. I'm ok with missing graduation and all the stupid decade dances. But I've been dreaming of prom since I was a little girl."

He didn't know what to say.

"You ready for bed love?" he asked when she yawned.

She nodded through another yawn.

Just like the night before he walked to her room and waited while she changed clothes. But when he went to leave she said.

"I thought you wanted to spend every night for forever holding me. Where are you going?" she said smiling.

He tried to hide his huge grin while he took off his shirt and jeans.

He laid down beside her and pulled her close.

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight." she said, catching herself before she called him Nik.


	10. Can you picture Klaus in a tent?

This was originally a really long chapter, I split it into two parts! Hint: the next one will have smutty goodness! :)

They boarded another plane two days later and she was excited when they landed in London.

"Don't get too happy yet, we're taking a connection flight." he said smirking.

They took a thirty minute flight to Dublin, Ireland.

"I've always wanted to go to Ireland." she said.

"Well our time here is gonna be a little different than the rest of our trip." he said confusing her.

She understood when they got to the hotel and in the living room was everything two people need for camping.

"We're camping!" she asked surprised.

"If you don't mind. The mountains of Ireland are one of the most beautiful places to camp."

"I just can't picture it. The almighty original hybrid, sleeping in a tent."

He laughed. "Well I was born a thousand years ago love. I've slept in much worse."

They only stayed at the hotel for the night and the next morning packed their huge backpacks and took off.

A hybrid, the first one she had seen in a long time, dropped them off at a trailhead and they hiked from there.

He led the way for three hours of beautiful hillsides. They talked a little but mostly she enjoyed the view, and not just his ass in khaki cargo pants, like military style or something.

"So do we have two tents?" she teased.

He chuckled "We were going to, but we've spent the last four nights together and this way we get to have an air mattress too instead of sleeping on the ground."

She smiled, "I like this way much better."

At about four in the afternoon they reached the most beautiful place. It was a giant lake in the valley between a few big hills. In the near distance you could see mountains.

"Is this where the loch ness monster lives?" she joked.

He laughed. "No that's in Scotland, we will see that in a few days love. And no love, the Loch Ness monster isn't real. Sorry to disappoint."

She rolled her eyes. "Bummer."

"But for tonight we'll set up here."

She dropped her bag.

"I have no idea how to put up a tent." she admitted. "I've never been camping. Unless you count sleeping in sleeping bags in Elena's back yard."

He laughed. "I'll take care of it."

She sat on a rock and watched him move at vampire speed putting up a tent.

"So what are we doing for blood? We don't have any bags." she asked as she looked through their packs to get the blow up mattress.

"We're hunting." he said smirking.

"You're gonna live off the bunny diet?" she asked laughing.

"We won't be hunting bunnies love. They're having a wolf problem here. They keep killing the sheep. You and I are going to help out and have fun at the same time."

"Fun?"

"You've only ever ate the first thing you came across when you feed in the woods right?"

She nodded.

"Caroline, we are the best predators in the world. When we hunt, let our senses take over, it's fun."

"Ok I trust you." she said.

Within half an hour he had camp set up complete with firewood, the tent air mattress, and a bottle of her favorite Tequila cooling in a fancy camping cooler that stayed cold.

"You're amazing." she admitted.

"Thank you love."

Just after sunset he said, "You ready?" with a smirk and offered her his hand.

She took it and they walked into the forest.

"You have to let your mind go, just use your senses. Close your eyes." she did. "What do you smell?"

"You." she said smiling. "the trees, the ground, I smell a few deer to the east, and there. Wolves." she said.

"What do you hear?"

"I can hear their breath. The blood pumping. They're running, they're hunting something."

She didn't even realize her fangs had distended.

"Good Caroline. Now wait here for a second."

She opened her eyes, but he was gone. She stood in the dark forest for five minutes when she heard an animal approaching. It was a wolf. A werewolf. A huge pure white werewolf with gold eyes. Dammit why did he leave her here.

Wait it wasn't a full moon for two days.

"Klaus?" she whispered. And the son of a bitch smirked. Only Klaus could smirk in wolf form.

He walked over to her and let out a bark. she patted his head and scratched behind his ear making him pant.

"You're like an overgrown puppy." she said giggling. He growled playfully.

"I'm sorry you're the big bad wolf. The adorable big bad wolf."

She kneeled down to pet him again and he licked her face.

"Eww! Klaus!"

She said wiping off the slobber that surprisingly smelled like him.

He turned his head to the direction of the wolves and back to her.

"Ok let's hunt." he stopped her and looked at her like aren't you forgetting something.

She closed her eyes and let her senses take over. She let her mind stop and her body and need for blood take over.

She smiled showing her fangs and growled.

"Most kills gets a kiss." she said and took off running.

She hadn't ever run that fast before. He quickly caught up with her and they ran in a blur. They were close. The wolves wouldn't see them coming.

Suddenly they broke through the trees into a clearing and Caroline had two of the wolves necks snapped in seconds. There had only been four and Klaus got the other two. He already had his fangs in them draining them so she followed his lead.

They were completely drained of blood in minutes, but only going on instinct had been messy, she was covered in blood. But she didn't care.

When Klaus finished he sat back on his haunches and let out a long loud howl.

She went to run toward the next pack but he stopped her. She soon knew why. From all around them wolves emerged from the trees growling. She smiled. This would be fun.

He growled back louder as if saying something. One by one each of the wolves bowed their head whining a little.

"You're the alpha male." she whispered. "Not just with werewolves and hybrids, but with these wolves too."

Wolf Klaus smirked again.

One of the bigger wolves stood back up and growled at Caroline. She flashed her fangs and hissed back. It lowered its head again.

"Looks like I'm the alpha female." she said smirking back at him.

He let another howl up into the air and the wolves took off running as if he told them to. And he might have.

She let her instincts take over again and they ran after them. They quickly over took them. She had five wolf bodies surrounding her and drained each of them until she was full.

She and Klaus walked toward each other. She stumbled a little, high on too much blood.

"I'll race you back to camp. One of us owes the other a kiss. Winner of the race gets to decide where that kiss is." she smirked and took off leaving him there with a shocked look on his wolf face.

She laughed as she ran hearing him gain on her.

Truthfully she almost wanted him to win. Almost.

She put on an extra burst of speed, but apparently he had been just messing with her because he flashed by her faster than she could have imagined.

She stopped at the tent only seconds after him.

He smiled his wolf smile.

"Fine you win. But I still think I got more kills." he barked a laugh and ran behind the tent.

In less than a minute she heard, "Caroline love will you hand me my pants from inside the tent?"

She smirked. "I think you're gonna have to get them yourself. I'm comfortable." she said from her place on a rock.

She heard him laugh.

"Fine but you asked for it." he came sauntering out from behind the tent like he was on a runway, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Damn. Apparently running as a wolf got him... Excited... Because he was fully erect and freaking huge! He smirked when he saw her staring. He turned to reach in the tent and she got a view of the most perfect ass ever. It was like he was carved from stone. She once again clenched her thighs together, realizing that she was already soaked. Apparently hunting turned her on too.

"I believe you owe me a kiss love. I got 9 kills, you only got 7." he said wearing just a pair of sweatpants low in his hips.

"I don't believe you." she said teasing him.

"Would you like to go back and check?"

She smiled. "fine, where am I kissing you?"

He smirked and pretended to think it over.

"Well there's a lot of places to choose from love, but I think I'll go with my favorite."

She glanced down at the bulge in his pants and smirked. She took a step closer so their chests were touching.

"And where is that?" she whispered in a husky voice. She saw his eyes flicker from green to gold, he was turned on. Hell she was too, her fangs were one naughty touch away from coming out.

He embedded his fingers in her hair and ghosted his thumb across her parted lips.

"Caroline." he whispered before pressing his lips to hers.

They tasted the blood still on each other's lips as his tongue swept into her mouth.

She moaned and pressed herself closer to him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

His hands fell to her waist digging his strong fingers into her flesh. She moaned again as he bit her bottom lip lightly.

He pulled away suddenly and turned around defensively.

"Show yourself." he growled. A man stepped out of the woods.

"Who are you?" he hissed.

"I'm looking for you. I'm a werewolf, Ian. My pack want what you can offer us. We don't want to turn again."

Klaus sped over to him and pulled him into compulsion.

"Are you telling me the truth Ian?"

"Yes. There was an accident. A girl in the nearest town was killed by one of my pack when she wandered out on a full moon. We don't want to turn ever again." he said dazed.

Klaus turned back to her. "What do you think?"

He was asking her?

"Turn them. I know how much some werewolves hate turning." she said sympathetically.

"Fine. We will meet you here with your pack tomorrow night."

Ian nodded and turned away. "And Ian, if you or your pack tries anything, or of Caroline gets hurt, I will kill you all, and everyone in the village you want to protect."

Ian shivered in fear and nodded.

After he was long gone Klaus said, "I'm kind of glad he interrupted us love. You deserve much more than an air mattress in a tent our first time."

She smirked. "Who said we were gonna go any further?"

He smirked his signature evil smirk and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "The fact that I could smell your arousal from way over there. It's intoxicating by the way. My werewolf side wanted to rip off your clothes and claim you right here." he turned and entered the tent leaving her blushing and horny.

The next day they hiked another few miles and set up camp on the side of a mountain. Caroline sat with his arms around her as they watched a beautiful sunset.

Once the sun was set completely he grabbed two vials of Elena's blood and they ran at vampire speed back to where they set up camp the night before.

Twelve wolves were already there.

"Ian." Klaus said by way of greeting.

Before Ian could respond the wolf draped over him, obviously his girlfriend, said, "You shouldn't have brought the vampire this close to a full moon. I'm salivating for a bite." the rest of them laughed but abruptly stopped when Klaus flashed to her and held her in the air by her neck.

"If any of you threaten Caroline again I will make sure pieces of your bodies are found for months throughout these hills. Understand?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry." she choked out.

Ian stepped forward tentatively.

"She didn't mean to threaten your mate. The mark wasn't visible we didn't know."

Klaus smirked and dropped her. "She isn't my mate. But I would kill for her nonetheless."

Caroline was curious by what they meant by a mark and mates but decided to ask later.

"So you want to become hybrids?" Klaus asked motioning for Caroline to come forward.

"Yes. I told you. One of our own killed a child. We would rather die than have innocent blood on our hands."

"Very well. Who's first?" he asked bringing forth his hybrid features.

Ian stepped forward.

"One more thing. Know that the transformation will make you stronger, faster, more powerful. But remember that I'm the alpha. You will never be as strong, fast, or powerful as I am. So don't ever try to cross me, or Caroline."

They all nodded in agreement and Klaus bit into his wrist and offered it to Ian.

One by one they drink and watched as Klaus broke their friends necks.

Soon it was just he and Caroline.

"Why the last warning?" she asked curious.

"Something feels off. I wanted to make sure they knew not to challenge me. I may not be the same ruthless killer I once was. Someone who liked the kill so much I didn't need a reason to rip hearts out. But still won't hesitate to torture and kill someone's entire family if they try to hurt the people I love."

Caroline blushed a little knowing that when he said loved ones he meant her too.

After half an hour they started to stir.

Klaus finished the transition with Elena's blood and after the coughing and sputtering was over the twelve stood.

"Now. Let me ask you this again. Why do you want to be hybrids."

"We want to rule the werewolves of Ireland." Ian said and then looked shocked that he had admitted it without wanting to.

Klaus smiled. "Oh did I forget to mention the part where you are now sired to me. You can't lie to me and you do as I say." they looked frightened.

"Do you really think I couldn't smell the vervain in your blood. I know you couldn't be compelled. I don't like when people lie to me Ian. So give me one good reason I shouldn't ask you all to rip each other's hearts out right now."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh. "Why do people always think they can outsmart you, or manipulate you. He's a thousand years old you idiots. You can't fool him."

Klaus smiled. "Finally someone appreciates my talents." he teased.

"Please don't kill us." Ian begged. "We were power hungry. Some vampire named Katherine told us this would work."

Klaus growled and was surprised when Caroline did too.

"That little bitch is getting brave."

"How did she know where we were?" Caroline asked.

"She told us three months ago that the original hybrid was traveling the world making hybrids. We haven't seen her since then." Ian said his voice still shaking with fear.

"what did she ask from you in return? If there is one thing that I know about Katherine is that she offers nothing for free."

"She wanted some of our venom. She said there were two vampires from her past that she owed a painful death."

Klaus pulled out his phone and dialed rebekah.

"Bekah. Warn the Salvatore's, Katarina may be in town and she has werewolf venom." he hung up.

He looked at Caroline. "I don't know for sure but they are both happy. She's probably jealous. Or just wants to stir up drama. She is annoying. I'm really starting to think I should end her punishment and kill her."

"Wait end her punishment? She's been evading you for centuries."

He smirked. "Centuries on the run is her punishment love. She has been looking over her shoulder for 500 years. There is no better punishment."

He turned back to the werewolves. "You're lucky. Caroline doesn't like when I kill people for just anything. So I won't be killing you all tonight. But know that I don't give second chances often and I've never given a third. Take control of the wolves here but kill any innocents and it's on your head. And remember that you may control them, but I control you."

With that he turned away and pulled Caroline with him.

They ran back to their camp.

"I can't believe you didn't kill them." she said.

He smiled. "What are you doing to me Caroline? A year ago I would have killed them and everyone they talked to in the last 6 months. Now, I can't bring myself to care if they lied."

"I don't know. But I like the new Klaus. He's kinder, but still has the original hybrid edge that can snap anyone in half in a second. You're kinda sexy Klaus."

She said blushing.

He just smiled like a maniac. She thought he was sexy.

The next day they hiked until noon when huge storm clouds rolled in above.

"I'm not hiking in the rain Klaus. Find me shelter! Now!" she demanded.

He found them a cave in a nearby mountain.

"I guess we'll set up here for the night. We need to feed early today. It's a full moon tonight so we're staying here."

They ran to the forest trying to feed before the storm hit. Even though they were hurrying she still took the time to let her senses take over. It was more fun and exciting that way. They didn't feed much, just enough to hold them for a day.

They got back to the tent at about 4.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Well there is this fancy new thing called talking. We could try it." he said teasing her.

"Let's play a game. Truth or dare."

"Love, we're in a cave. There are very few dares we can do here. At least that aren't of a sexual nature." he said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Truth or drink."

"And just what are we drinking love?"

"Alcohol." she said pushing him playfully.

"I'd rather drink blood." he said smiling evilly.

"Fine how about this. You can choose truth or drink. But if you choose drink the other person gets to decide what you drink, alcohol or blood."

"Sounds like fun to me love. But you should start with my blood in your system so my bites will heel."

She smiled. "Are you trying to get me drunk on booze and blood?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." he said in a mock serious tone.

"Fine, but one rule. We don't kiss. Because if we kiss when we're both drunk like that we are going to end up tearing the tent to pieces having sex."

He smiled. "Agreed. And yes love, there would be only scraps left by the time I got through with you."

She blushed and slapped his arm playfully. "Give me your wrist."

She brought her fangs down a little and pierced his skin. She only drank a few sips and made herself not lick the wound clean. She blushed again when he licked his own wound clean as the marks healed.

"Truth or drink."

"Drink." he said smiling. She smiled twice as big an handed him the bottle of bourbon.

He Frowned but took a sip. "Truth or drink?"

"Truth."

"If there was a cure somewhere in the world would you take it and become human again?"

She smiled. "No. You never met me when I was human. I was well. I was a bitch. I was insecure and controlling and I hated myself a lot of the time. When I became a vampire I became a better person somehow. Plus I like being strong. I like the possibilities that forever gives me. Wait! Is there a cure?"

"No. There was, but I had it destroyed centuries ago so it couldn't be used against us."

"Truth or drink."

"Truth."

"How many women have you slept with in a thousand years?"

He laughed. "I have no idea. I didn't exactly keep count. A lot. Let's put it this way. I've never gone without for more than a couple of weeks until recently, and sometimes had more than a few in one day. So that's hundreds of women a year, and I've been around for more than a thousand years. You do the math love." he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Caroline. Not one of those women meant a thing to me. They were merely a meal or a distraction. So none of those women could hold a candle to you. I've never had feelings for a woman, not since I was human and back then you didn't have sex before marriage. Don't worry about that, please."

She smiled. "So you were a virgin when you turned?"

He rolled his eyes. "I believe it was my turn. Truth or drink."

"Truth."

"How many men have you been with?" he smirked.

She frowned. She didn't want to admit who she lost her virginity to.

"Three." she whispered.

"Caroline. Are you okay? I'm sorry if I offended you or upset you."

"My first time just wasn't exactly a memorable experience. But I don't wanna talk about it. Truth or drink."

"Drink."

She pulled her hair away from her neck and tilted her head.

"Are you sure about this love?" he asked hesitantly.

"I trust you." she said with complete honesty.

But he hesitated.

" actually, I don't think I will. I want to be inside of you watching you writhe beneath me, the first time I taste you like that." he said making her shiver. "Let's just play with the bourbon."

She smiled and nodded.

"Truth or drink."

"Drink." she said taking a large gulp of the bourbon.

"You?"

"Truth."

"What did they mean last night when they were talking about werewolf marks?" she asked the first thing that came to mind.

He smiled. "It's a wolf thing. When a werewolf finds his or her soul mate. They claim them. It's for life. It shows all other wolves that they are claimed. The claim forms a mark usually on the neck. Each mark is different and can only be seen by other wolves and the one that was marked. They thought you were my mate when I defended you."

"Oh." she said speechless.

"There is actually a vampire equivalent that very few know of. A vampire can claim someone, either vampire, human, witch. Sometimes they claim them as if they own them, but sometimes they fall in love, and claim them so that everyone knows someone will revenge them if they are harmed."

"I've never heard of that. It's kind of cool though. Like the supernatural equivalent to a wedding ring in a bar. It keeps away the crazies."

"It is like a supernatural marriage in a way, if it's done for the right reasons. Both claims make the two more aware of one another. They can feel each other's emotions, know if they are hurting. It intensifies their love."

She just nodded.

"Your turn love."

"Truth."

"Are you attracted to me Caroline?"

"You know the answer to that."

He smiled. "Yes, but I want to hear you say it."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Yes I'm attracted to you. Any idiot with half a brain can see that you're like the sexiest person on the planet. Happy?"

He laughed. "Very. Truth." he answered immediately.

"What's your biggest regret?" she asked changing the mood to a serious one.

He frowned. "If anyone else asked me that I would answer that I have no regrets. But you know me better than that. I regret many things. But one of the few that I would change if I could would be killing Elena's aunt in the sacrifice. She was an innocent soul and I regret the fate I sentenced upon her. Also it's one of the few things I've done that you may never truly been able to forgive.

I could have used any vampire. By the way I never meant to use you or Tyler. I was always going to use the backups. She is one life I would spare."

Caroline had tears in her eyes. "You hide behind a mask. But inside you are a good man Klaus."

He smiled. "I've been called a lot of things love."

She yawned.

"Time for bed sweet Caroline."

She realized that at some point the sun had set. The full moon was high in the sky.

"What about werewolves?"

"I'm staying awake. I won't let anything get near you."

She smiled. "I know. Will you at least come tuck me in."

"Of course my love."

She still shivered when he called her his love.

"Let me just change first." she said crawling into the tent.

He watched the silhouette of her body as she pulled her shirt over her head and swallowed deep.

After a minute she said, "Ok, come in."

He bent and walked into the tent and his pants tightened at the sight.

She was wearing one of his shirts and nothing else that he could see.

Her long creamy legs went on forever.

He gulped as she laid down on her side of the mattress and patted the bed beside her.

"Do you find me attractive Klaus?"

She asked as he laid beside her.

He growled deep in his chest and his eyes raked over her bare legs, the curve of her hip, and finally came to rest on her lips.

"Caroline." he growled. "You are the most beautiful,"

He placed a kiss on her forehead,

"Sexy,"

He kissed her cheek,

"tempting,"

Her other cheek,

"most incredibly gorgeous,"

He kissed her jaw,

"woman in this world. And it's everything I can do to stop myself from taking you right now."

"Just kiss me Klaus. Whatever happens, happens."

He couldn't fight her anymore. He pressed his lips to hers in a lightning fast move.

He dominated the kiss, rolling so she was underneath him. His lips finally broke away from hers only to press against her neck, he placed wet kisses, sucking and nibbling at the skin where her artery was pounding borrowed blood through her system.

Her hands were digging into his shoulders.

"Klaus." she moaned as he ravished her neck.

His impatient fingers ripped the top two buttons of her shirt exposing more flesh for him to feast on.

His hands moved to her thighs pushing the shirt up.

Caroline had never been kissed like this before. He worshiped her body with every kiss. She could feel his hard erection against her hip and bucked her hips up into it making him moan.

Suddenly he was no longer on top of her but outside the tent growling.

"Leave her alone." he hissed.

She quickly pulled on pants and ran outside to find them surrounded by werewolves.

She knew she was in danger but all she could think of was that they had just ruined the beginnings of what would have definitely been the best sex of her life.

She growled in frustration making all the wolves around her growl back.

"You don't want to do that. I will kill each one of you." Klaus hissed. "I am the alpha male. Obey me and leave."

One of them snapped back at him.

"So be it." he said and flashed forward beginning the battle.

He kept most of them off her but a few got through. She in that instant decided that she didn't need a protector. She was strong. She caught one of the wolves midjump and broke its neck easily. She smiled as another leapt for her. She fought alongside Klaus. Only one managed to bite her, and she watched in awe as the wound healed. She had drank his blood earlier, it was still inside her.

Soon they stood surrounded by blood and bodies.

She smiled at him. "thank you for protecting me."

"It looked to me like you can protect yourself love."

"I've never believed that I could. Not really. No one has ever told me that I could. But you make me believe I can."

His eyes darkened. "Well I'm glad love. Because I can hear more coming."

They turned and braced themselves for another fight as more wolves ran toward them.

"I warned you idiots! I told you she had wolf venom. But you went and got yourselves attacked anyway!" Rebekah yelled at Damon over the phone.

"I know blondie but this isn't a time for I told you so. He's dying!" Damon hissed.

Rebekah threw another vase.

"I'll call him. But they are on the other side of the world. He can't get here in time." she said trying to hold her tears in.

She hung up and dialed her brother.

"Hello sister. I'm a little busy burying bodies at the moment. We were attacked by werewolves. What do you need?"

"They were attacked Nik. Stefan has venom in him." she said finally sobbing.

On the other side of the world Caroline's eyes went wide at what she heard and Klaus growled.

"Nik. Please tell me there's something I can do. I love him." she begged.

"There's a safe in my room behind the painting of Paris. It's a fingerprint safe so you'll have to pull off the door. It has a vial of my blood. Go save him."

"Thank you Nik." she sobbed already tearing the door off the safe.

She ran as fast as she could to the boarding house and flashed up to his room where Damon and Elena were watching him slowly die.

"I have it. Nik's blood." she said smiling through her tears as she climbed in the bed with him and unstoppered the vial.

She poured it into his mouth.

"Drink. Drink Stefan. Please." she begged as he swallowed slowly.

She watched for what felt like hours as the wound slowly started to heal.

"How did you get his blood?" Elena asked wiping the tears from her face.

"He left a vial here, for us. Just in case. My brother isn't the monster you want to believe he is. Wolf venom won't kill me, or Kol or Elijah. He left this so that the two of you would be safe. And if I know Nik, he'll overnight another vial just in case. Think about that the next time you want to judge him. Now leave. Stefan needs rest."

Damon and Elena walked out the room shocked.

"I don't believe her." Elena said refusing to. "She must have taken that blood. Klaus doesn't care about any of us. He's a monster."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. That girl was an idiot.

Klaus and Caroline had just checked back into the hotel when Rebekah called him. Their tent had gotten destroyed in the fight and they decided to be done with camping.

"He's safe." Rebekah said as soon as she heard the phone pick up.

"Good. I've already got a hybrid bringing you more blood. I doubt Katherine is going to stop with one attack."

Bekah smiled she knew her brother well.

"How is Caroline?"

"She's upstairs taking a long bath, she said after camping she would have to soak for three times as long to make up for lost time. I actually have a favor to ask you about that. I have an idea to surprise her but I need your expertise."

"The mighty Klaus admits he needs my help." she teased.


	11. Giving in never felt so good!

_This is some fluffiness, but mostly SMUT! Not for under 18, you've been warned!_

The next day they took a train to London early enough to see some of the sights.

Caroline boldly grabbed his hand and they walked through the streets of London hand in hand.

They climbed to the top of Big Ben and watched the sun set over the city.

"Let's go out tonight. I saw a karaoke bar beside our hotel." she suggested.

"Alright. But I'll go ahead and tell you now I do not sing. So don't even try."

She laughed. "So there's one thing in the world you can't do. I'm surprised."

He scoffed and looked to make sure the sidewalk was clear before jumping from the top of the tower. He landed easily on his feet and looked up at her with a smirk.

"Your turn love." she rolled her eyes and jumped.

She laughed as she fell at how unafraid she was. She landed gracefully next to him.

They went back to the hotel so she could change into something more bar appropriate. She chose black skinny jeans and a black top. It was London, everyone wore black.

They ran through the rain to the karaoke bar laughing.

Once there Klaus got them some drinks and they sat down at one of the few empty tables watching a drunk guy attempt to sing a Beatles song.

They laughed and talked for a while when an idea struck her. She smiled inwardly and told Klaus she was going to the bathroom.

She ducked into the backstage area and compelled the guy running the karaoke to download the perfect song.

Klaus was about to go look for her when he heard her voice amplified through the speakers.

"Ok so, I'm not good with words, not like you are."

He looked up to see her on stage looking at him. People were turning to see who the crazy American was talking to.

"I can't ever find the right thing to say. You, hell you make ordering a pizza sound like poetry. So it's easy for you to express how you feel. Me not do much. But this is one way that I can tell you. So Klaus, this song is for you."

He smiled as the music started. He sat back in his chair not taking his eyes off her. And when her heavenly voice sang the first note he felt like he was alive again.

_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us_

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

Klaus' heart skipped a beat. Love, she had said love. She smiled and nodded as she saw the realization hit him.

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

It was as if she was begging him not to hurt her.

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to_

She took a deep breath for the hardest part of the song and belted it as hard as she could, putting every emotion into the words.

_Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall_

_I have entrusted, boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And finally found my way_

She closed her eyes for the first time since the song began and sang the last few lines.

_I am bound to you_

_I am, ooh I am_

_I'm bound to..._

She didn't finish the last word. His lips were on hers. She hadn't seen him come to the stage but she dropped the microphone as her arms flung around his neck.

He kissed her with a hunger, a passion that she returned.

After only a few seconds the sounds of cheering interrupted them and they broke away to see the crowd clapping.

"Nik, take me home." she whispered watching his face light up when he heard her call him Nik.

He could barely contain himself enough to walk at human speed to the bar where he pulled out two hundred dollar bills and threw them at the bartender for their twenty dollars worth of drinks.

What could he say, he was feeling generous.

Once they were outside and sure the sidewalk was clear he swept her up bridal style and ran at full speed to their room.

He didn't stop to unlock it, he just busted in and ran straight to her bed.

He crawled over her, never releasing her from his kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as he ripped her shirt off.

She returned the favor ripping his shirt open and hearing the buttons fly. They finally broke apart and he looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Make love to me Nik." she whispered smiling.

Caroline did something she had been fantasizing about for years. She looped her finger in his necklaces and pulled his mouth down to hers.

He didn't need any more encouragement than that.

He had planned on having candles and music but as he pulled her jeans down her long legs, he knew those would have to wait for later, as would going slow. This would be hard and fast and passionate.

She moaned and gripped the sheets hard as he kissed up her inner thigh. She felt him take a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her overwhelming arousal.

"Klaus, Nik, please!" she moaned as his breath ghosted over the silly excuse for underwear covering her barely.

He smirked and reached behind her to rid her of her bra leaving her sex in favor of her perfect pink nipples, for now.

She hissed as he took one into his mouth sucking hard while he pinched the other.

"Oh yes! Shit! Yes!" she cursed feeling herself grow wetter.

She felt him smirk against her skin.

He teased her nipples until she was begging him and bucking her hips up needing some relief.

He finally had mercy on her and ripped her thong away from her body throwing it across the room.

In the next second he had her clit captured between his lips sucking and flicking it with his tongue. Her back shot up off the bed and he chuckled pressing her hips back down and holding them there with his considerable strength.

"oh yes! Right there! Oh yessss!" she moaned as he nibbled on her sensitive nub. His erection was painfully straining against his pants but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

He thrust two fingers inside her earning a deeper moan.

As he curled them, finding her sweet spot he whispered, "scream for me love." And sucked her clit back in his mouth making her come undone, screaming his name.

Her breathing was labored as she came down from the best orgasm of her life, and it was just from oral.

She felt him kissing up her stomach until he reached her lips again.

He hadn't even wiped his mouth and she tasted her own come on his lips, strangely it turned her on even more.

She felt the tip of his cock pressing against her and she vaguely wondered when he had taken off his pants.

She wrapped her legs around him and tried to force his hips forward, but he just stared into her eyes.

"I love you Caroline." he whispered just before thrusting all the way into her, stretching her in the best way possible.

She screamed in pleasure loving the way he filled her. Her emotions were everywhere. He had said it, he loved her.

He slowly pulled out and thrust back in quickly, making her whimper.

She met him thrust for thrust as they set a hard, fast rhythm.

She couldn't find words, just sounds as she moaned. She had never felt anything so good and she cursed herself for taking this long to give in to it.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and her toes curled. She raked her fingernails down his back drawing blood as she came again.

Klaus growled, his hybrid face coming forward as she clenched around him. It was all he could do not to embarrass himself right then. But he had a thousand years of learning to restrain himself.

His mouth stayed busy, kissing her lips, her neck, her breasts, everything in reach.

Every now and then he would whisper her name in awe that he was finally inside her.

He had her coming for the fourth time, the fifth, the sixth.

She was a big ball of mush and couldn't tell one orgasm from the next as he ravished her body. Ruining her for any other man, not that she wanted another.

She saw his fangs and knew hers were showing as well. She tilted her head.

"Bite me Nik." she whispered.

He pounded into her harder, bringing her quickly to the edge again before sending her over by sinking his fangs into her.

She screamed as she shook all over from her orgasm. Her bloodlust took over and she bit into his shoulder moaning at the taste of his blood.

Her orgasm quickly turned into another, this time taking him with her. She felt his warm seed spill inside of her and whispered.

"I love you Niklaus Mikaelson."

He froze and looked deep into her eyes as a smile crept across his face and a tear threatened to spill from his eye.

"Say it again."

She smiled. "I love you Nik, all of you."

He captured her lips in another kiss, this one was full of emotion, happiness, love. Finally he pulled away.

"I love you too Caroline."

After a few moments he rolled off of her, pulling her so she was laying on his chest.

"that was bloody incredible." he said kissing the top of her head.

"I can't believe I could have been doing that for the last year. That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt."

She expected a smart remark, but looked up to find that he was frozen, glaring at her lower back.

She tried to turn and hide it but he wouldn't let her move. He traced the outline of her scar.

"What happened to you love? Please tell me."

She took a deep breath. "You know my first time wasn't good. That's why."

"Who?" he asked in a pained whisper.

She hesitated before saying, "When he first came to town he was a lot different than he is now. He was evil, he had no humanity. To him I was just a pawn. A human to use for information and while he was at it sex and blood."

"Damon." he hissed. "I'll kill him."

She grabbed his hand. "Don't. Please. He isn't the same person. The Damon that did those things to me has been gone for a long time. Don't punish the one who has tried to get his humanity back."

"How can you defend him?" he growled. he was struck with a realization. "Do Your beloved friends know? They do. They have the balls to judge you for having feelings for me when Elena is in love with the man that raped you."

Caroline had tears in her eyes. "Nik please don't kill him."

He glared at her before saying, "Fine. But the next time we see him I'm making him get on his knees and beg your forgiveness. And I think I'll have a hybrid snap his neck every hour on the hour for the next few months." he said mentally hearing the satisfying snap.

She smiled a small smile, "I'm okay with that." she laid on his chest and traced patterns on his stomach.

"Thank you Nik. Tonight was amazing."

He chuckled. "Rest while you can love, I'm nowhere near done with you yet." he said making her shiver as her need once again grew.

Damn this man could turn her on with just one sentence.

He stayed true to his word. It was after noon the next day when they finally made it out of the bed, and that was just to go to the shower where they stayed for another hour.

Klaus ignored his phone, knowing that if it was an emergency they would call him again. They didn't. Finally the next night Caroline rolled off him.

"I need blood. I'm starving." she said through her heavy breathing.

He chuckled. "That surprises me. You nearly drained me that last time."

She playfully slapped his arm and stood, her legs felt like jello from so many orgasms.

They threw on the first clothes their hands touched and left the room for the first time in 24 hours.

They followed the nightlife noises to a nearby bar.

Klaus got them a bottle of bourbon and they sat in a booth scoping their prey.

"Your choice love." he said slipping his hand up her thigh. They couldn't keep their hands off one another as she looked around trying to decide who to feed from.

She saw two girls at the bar wearing next to nothing flirting with guys and getting free shots.

"I want them." she said pointing them out.

"As you wish my love." Klaus sauntered past the drunken idiots surrounding the girls and flashed then a smile. He easily pulled them into compulsion and said "Follow me." the other men attempted to get them to stay and one even threw a punch at Klaus. Caroline was already beside him and compelled him to come too.

They led their three victims to the alley behind their hotel and compelled them to stay quiet. Caroline pulled the man aside first.

"You hit my boyfriend. That was a dumb move. Don't enjoy this." she compelled.

Klaus watched as Caroline ripped into the man's wrist.

Caroline moaned at the taste of blood coating her throat. The man was squirming in pain, his mouth open in a silent scream because he was compelled not to make a sound.

Finally as his heartbeat slowed she retracted her fangs still hungry.

"Forget this happened. You were bit by a dog. Run."

The man turned and ran. She turned back to Klaus and the two very frightened girls.

"Don't worry. You two get to enjoy it." Klaus said compelling one to not move while he and Caroline bit into the other, each of them on one side of her neck. Their hands were on each other as they fed. The bloodlust was turning to just plain lust. When they let go of the girl their lips crashed together blood seeping down their necks.

"I want you Klaus."

Klaus had noticed last night that she alternated calling him Klaus and Nik. Usually when they were sweetly affectionately making love, it was Nik. But when they were taking each other passionately it was Klaus. She loved both sides of him.

He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist glad she had opted for a skirt.

He released himself from his jeans and sank into her in one quick movement. He motioned for the other girl to come over and he grabbed her wrist and offered it to Caroline as he pounded into her.

She drank and moaned around the girls wrist as he hit her sweet spot over and over.

She offered him her own wrist and he bit into it making them both come. He sat her down carefully and compelled the girls to forget what they saw and healed them.

Caroline was in a daze of blood and sex as they sneaked back into the hotel so no one would see them covered in blood.

They kissed their way to the shower striping all the way there.

Finally they got back to normal the next day, although they still couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Klaus had to make up all kinds of excuses to get out of the room to talk to Bekah about the surprise. But when he finally did she told him that everything was set for the next night.

"You really love her, don't you Nik?" she asked amazed.

"Yes. I do. And for some strange reason she loves me too." he said smiling like a fool.

The next day Caroline woke up beside a note from Klaus that said he had some business to take care of. She shrugged and grabbed a blood bag. About an hour later the first knock came. She opened the door to find the hotel manicurist who gave her a mani pedi. The next knock was the massage therapist who gave her the most relaxing full body massage. After that was the hair dresser, who did her hair in a elegant twist. None of them would tell her what was going on, but she knew Klaus well enough to know that he was planning something special.

After her hair a makeup specialist came in. Finally there was one last knock and outside the door was the concierge with the most gorgeous gown and accessories.

It looked like it had belonged to royalty. It was off white and had pearl designs all over the fitted part until it cascaded at the knees to form a mermaid skirt from beige tulle. It took her breath away.

The shoes were Lou Boutin. They were decorated with pearls also, and looked incredibly expensive.

But not as expensive as the jewelry in a box. There was a necklace and earrings to match the bracelet he once gave her. They were all exquisite.

She quickly and excitedly got dressed and as if on cue another knock sounded.

There was no one there but a fancy white envelope sat on the floor she picked it up and went back inside.

She opened it carefully and gasped when she read it.

'You are cordially invited to the first Mikaelson prom."

He didn't, she thought. He was giving her a prom.

Tears fell from her eyes onto the thick paper.

"Your corsage my love." she spun around to see him dressed in a sleek black tux holding a wrist corsage made of one white calla Lilly, her favorite flower, surrounded by baby's breath.

She smiled through her tears. "You're giving me a prom?"

He smiled as he put her corsage on. "It's the one event you said you were disappointed you couldn't be at, remember."

"I love you Nik." she whispered amazed at his kindness.

"I love you too sweetheart. You look absolutely beautiful. Let's go, we don't want to be late." he teased.

They took the elevator down and she was surprised when he led her into the ballroom. She gasped when she was it was full of people.

"Who are these people?" she whispered.

"I may have compelled all the local high school students." he said smirking.

She took in all the decorations. "Wait. This is my prom. This is the prom I planned for Mystic Falls. How?"

Before he could answer she heard a familiar voice behind her say, "That would be me."

Rebekah was standing there in a beautiful hot pink prom dress, smiling.

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked shocked.

"I planned the thing, I thought I at least deserved to enjoy it."

"I suppose that's okay." Klaus teased his sister before excusing himself to go get drinks.

"Caroline, you look beautiful." rebekah smiled.

Did Rebekah just compliment her?

"You do too." she said nervously.

"So what do you think?" Rebekah asked pointing at their surroundings. "It's the exact same prom Mystic Falls will have in two weeks."

"It's perfect. You did a great job. Thank you." she said wholeheartedly.

Rebekah looked at her shyly.

"Well, I used to hate you quite a lot. But you have been good for my brother. You've changed him. So I guess I can't hate you anymore." her face got very serious. "But if you hurt him, I'll rip your head off."

Caroline smiled. "I won't. I love him."

"As I love you sweetheart." she heard him whisper in her ear from behind her making her shiver and smile. "Let's dance sweetheart."

He pulled her onto the floor and signaled the band. She smiled as an instrumental version of the song she sang him a few nights before played.

They danced for a few songs before grabbing a few drinks.

Soon Rebekah walked to the microphone and said, "And now it's time to announce the prom king and queen."

She opened an envelope and Caroline smiled at Klaus knowing what was about to happen.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, and Caroline Forbes."

The crowd clapped as Rebekah put their crowns on their head.

"I'm surprised you didn't say your own name." Caroline teased.

Bekah smiled. "It will be my name in two weeks, I figured I could give you this one."

Caroline and Klaus had their king and queen dance and at the end Caroline said, "Take me upstairs."

He smiled and led her to the elevator waving goodbye to Rebekah.

"We're leaving in a couple of days." he told her in the elevator. "You get to pick where we go this time. Wherever you want."

She thought about it for a second. "I wanna go to a beach, a secluded one, with clear water."

He smiled. "Tahiti it is my love."

"Seriously!"

"Absolutely. We own an island just off the coast."

"I really shouldn't be surprised that you own an island, but I am."

There laughing cut off when he opened their room door.

"So I understand there is an after prom tradition now." he said smirking.

She smiled. "Yes there is." she reached behind her and pulled the zipper on her dress down and let it pool at her feet.

"so you have a house there? In Tahiti?"

He nodded.

"And no one will be around?" she asked as she unhooked her bra adding it to the pile on the floor.

He shook his head no. "No one."

She looped her thumbs in her thong and pushed it down.

"In that case. Bring your paint with you." she said coyly before turning and walking into their room. Before she got through the door he was in front of her.

"And why is that love?" he asked huskily.

She smirked. "Because I want you to paint me. Wearing just what I'm wearing now."

He growled and flashed them both to the bed pinning her arms above her head with one hand. The other drew a line down her side from her ear to her knee.

She moaned as his nails temporarily marked her skin.

"You're really gonna let me paint you?" he asked, his lips ghosting over her nipples.

She nodded, not able to find words.

"you are amazing, Caroline." he whispered before finally pulling a nipple in between his teeth.

She arched off the bed and tried to pull her hands free.

"Ah ah ah." he smirked. "Leave those there. I'm in control."

She had an idea that made her tremble in anticipation. "Make me." she challenged. He looked confused. "The mighty original hybrid has ways of _compelling_ people to do what he wants. Make me."

He smirked. "Are you asking me to compel you to keep your hands up love?"

She nodded. "If you really wanna be in control, you might as well do it right."

His eyes flashed to gold for a second as he growled. "You, Caroline Forbes, are a vixen."

His eyes dilated and she felt the familiar feeling of compulsion.

"Don't move you arms love. Don't make a sound. Don't bite me until I tell you you can."

She tried to moan but realized she couldn't. It was strange to not be able to make a sound, or move her arms. She had no control over what he was doing, and it was freaking hot.

She had never been so turned on.

He teased every inch of her she wanted, needed to beg for release. He held her hips down so she couldn't buck up into him for a second of relief. Her mind and body were on overload. She thought she might go insane from pleasure. He finally pressed his thumb to her clit lightly and circled it.

He built her up so close to bliss and stopped.

She mentally growled and glared at him to which he chuckled.

"Do you know how long I can keep you like this? Right on the edge and not falling over. Then after what feels like hours I can make you come so hard you'll black out for a minute. Do you want that Caroline? Do you want me to make you feel so good your mind can't handle it?"

She thought for a second as bad as she wanted to come, she couldn't believe that even he could make her pass out from coming.

She made up her mind and nodded through hooded eyelids.

He smirked. "That's my girl." he looked into her eyes and compelled her again.

"Don't move those sexy hips of yours." he compelled.

Great she now couldn't move anything but her head and legs.

She almost immediately regretted her decision when his blunt teeth nibbled on her clit. Damn she wanted to push her hips upward to keep his mouth there. Her entire body was live wire. Every touch felt like it could send her over the edge. But he had a thousand years of experience knowing when a girl was about to come and he would stop just as she though he was about to make a mistake and let her finally have release.

Her mind repeated the same word over and over. She mouthed it over and over. 'Please.'

"Not yet love. It's getting almost painful isn't it. There's a fine line between pleasure and pain darling. That's the line I'm going to take you across."

Her eyes rolled back in her head and her fangs extended when he pressed a single finger into her.

Damn she almost came just from one finger.

Please put two please put two! She mentally begged.

But instead he removed the one.

Dammit!

His lips ghosted across her thigh and his breath fanned across her sex.

Shit that feels so fucking good!

His thumb circled her clit again and she almost cried when he pulled it away.

Please! She mentally screamed.

"You're so wet for me love. Do you want something." she glared at him.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry love. I couldn't resist."

She rolled her eyes but they stayed back as his tongue darted into her opening.

Oh fuck!

He teased her for what felt like hours until she literally couldn't take it anymore. She was shocked when she realized tears had fallen down her cheeks.

Why the hell am I crying? I need to stop before he sees. She tried to stop the tears.

"Your crying because your body needs some kind of relief. Don't worry about that. Just feel."

She tried not to think about how he knew so much about this, but stopped focusing on the tears.

He would have to stop touching her for minutes at a time because she was so sensitive to every touch. She couldn't think about anything at all except where he was touching her.

Her eyes were closed so she didn't see him line himself up.

"Look at me Caroline." she met his gaze and felt the compulsion take over.

"Come." he whispered as he plunged into her.

She still couldn't speak or move but she came.

Her entire body convulsed as she came harder than she ever thought possible.

It lasted for what felt like hours, and when it was over the darkness took her.

She woke only seconds later and looked in his perfect green eyes squinted in a smirk.

"You can move love, and talk." he compelled.

"Holy shit that was fucking incredible!" she yelled glad to finally be able to talk.

He chuckled from above her.

"I told you so." he was radiating smugness.

She realized that he was still buried inside her and moaned as he pressed further.

Conversation was officially ceased as she pulled him down to her by his necklaces.

"Fuck me Klaus." she whispered against his lips.

He growled and his fangs dropped. In a flash he turned her over so she was on her hands and knees and pounded into her.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed. Now that she could make noise she was being twice as loud as normal.

She knew his wolf side had been longing to do this. She could see it ever since the first time he took her like this. He was dominating her and she was enjoying being dominated.

Neither of them lasted long from the hour of torment they had just endured and within minutes he sank his fangs into her shoulder offering her his wrist at the same time. They both growled and fed as they came together and collapsed on the bed.

"You just get better and better, Every time. I mean damn! How many tricks do you have up your sleeve?" she said curling up into him.

He laughed. "Love you have no idea how creative I can be. I'll keep surprising you for the next thousand years if you'll let me."

"I'm gonna hold you to that my alpha." she smiled and let sleep take her.

_The song was Christina Aguliera's Bound To You! I saw it in a few fanfics before and thought it was perfect for Klaroline!_


	12. Claimed

Smut warning again! I know it's a lot of smut at the end of last chapter and the beginning of this one, but honestly would you be able to get enough of Klaus? ;)

Two days later they boarded a private jet for Tahiti.

Caroline smirked and threw a sexy wink at him before she got up and compelled the attendant to stay in the kitchenette until she told her to come back out.

She walked over to Klaus swaying her hips a little more than normal.

"And whay, pray tell, is going to happen in here that she can't see, love?"

Caroline smiled but decided to show him instead of tell him. She sank to her knees in front of him and slowly crept her hands up his thighs. They wore matching smirks, but he broke first when her fingers ghosted over the bulge in his khakis. He let his head fall back against the seat and he groaned as she carefully freed him from the now painful confines of his pants. He growled her name as she, without wasting any time, took him completely into her mouth.

She smiled around him hearing how much she could affect the big bad hybrid. She used every trick she had ever read in Cosmo until he was bucking his hips from his seat and turning her on with the sounds coming from his mouth. She yelped as he, in a hybrid fast move, picked her, ripped off her underwear and sank her onto him. She moaned at the sudden sensation, but quickly recovered and he let her take over again. She bounced on him, rolled her hips form side to side, and basically used him for her own pleasure, which was possibly the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Maybe it was the excitement of the location, or maybe because they were still sensitive from their morning shower sex, but they were soon coming together with a scream from her and a growl from him.

All that could be heard for a minute was the sound of the engines and their breathing.

"Welcome to the mile high club sweetheart." he whispered making her laugh.

"I constantly surprise myself when I'm with you." she said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked unsure.

"Good." she said automatically. "I don't hold back anything. If I feel it, I do it. You make life fun."

He smiled. "I love you Caroline."

"Love you too Nik."

The private jet landed in Tahiti and they stepped off into muggy heat that made Caroline smile.

There was lush rainforest all around them and Caroline stared out the window as Klaus drove them to the only house on the island. He had called ahead and had it stocked with food, liquor, and blood.

"It's just you and me now love." he said as they saw the plane take off again.

"They will be back in two weeks with supplies but until then we are the only two people on the island."

She smiled. "I like the sound of that."

He pulled up to a huge white house.

"Nik this is a mansion. How many rooms are in this place?" she said in awe.

"Ten bedrooms, eleven bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room, entertainment room, indoor pool, wine cellar, the works." he said smiling as he led her inside.

An hour later after he finished the tour she stood in awe staring out the window wall in the livingroom at the ocean watching the sunset over it.

"This is so beautiful." she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you my love." he whispered from behind her.

"So no one else around." she said smiling and turning to him. "Does that mean it can be a nude beach?" she teased.

He smirked. "I'm sure you could convince the owner."

She smirked and said in a husky voice. "And what exactly do I have to do to convince this owner?"

His eyes got dark and in flash he pinned her against the wall with so much force it cracked. She moaned at slight pain. He captured her lips in a rough bruising kiss. Their fangs nicked the others lips swirling their blood together in their mouths.

She used the blood distraction to her advantage and flashed them across the room throwing him into the wall and attacking his neck with wet kisses, her fangs making bloody scratches. She ripped his shirt open and attacked his chest as well.

He groaned and quickly took control again this time breaking a hole in the wall he pushed her into. He ripped her shirt off taking her bra with it. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and used the other to massage her breasts.

Her moan echoed through the house as his fangs scratched her nipple and he sucked the blood from the wound until it healed. She couldn't take it anymore. In a flash she had her hands free and they pulled at his belt, not bothering to undo it, just ripping it off. His hands fell to her shorts and he pushed them down her legs. She stepped out of them and jumped to wrap her legs around his waist.

He pressed his lips to hers again and ripped her thong off. She had gone through so many of those lately.

"If you keep ripping my panties I won't have anymore." she said through her deep breaths as he kissed down her neck.

He smirked. "I'm okay with that, but I'll by you a hundred more if you wish." somehow he managed to get his pants off while holding her and she gasped as he sank into her.

"Oh yes! Klaus!" she moaned as he pounded her into the wall.

He smirked. He could always tell what mood she was in by what she called him.

Nik was sweet, Klaus was rough and hard and fast. That's what this was. She held on for dear life as he pounded into her. Her nails left scratches down his back as she came over and over. She bit into his neck and drank finally making them both fall over together.

When she could stand again he backed away.

"Well one room down, a lot more places to break." he teased pointing at the holes in the walls and the broken picture frames and nick- nacks that littered the floor.

"Oops." she said shyly smiling.

They laid on the beach the whole next day. She shocked him by actually laying out without a stitch on.

He smirked. "Can I draw you like that love?" he asked.

"If you want." she smiled. "But you still have to paint me sometime as well."

"I will love. Trust me we won't leave this island until I have."

He got his sketchbook and sketched her much like he had in LA.

They made love in the waves after he showed her his sketch.

The next day they went hiking through the rainforest. He showed her the exotic birds and monkeys. They hiked to the top of a small mountain just in time to see the sunset.

They spent days on the island just relaxing. They hunted the wild boar and jungle cats and swam with the fish along a coral reef off the coast of the island.

Finally he convinced her to let him paint her. She put on the jewelry and shoes from prom and laid on the beach as he spent hours painting. It took almost the whole day and by the end they were both incredibly turned on. She had insisted that if she was going to be naked so was he. So they stared at each others naked bodies the whole day and when he finally finished she didn't even spare a glance at the painting, she just pushed him down in the sand and attacked him.

Once their needs were sated she looked at the most beautiful painting she had ever seen. It looked like it belonged in a museum alongside the greatest paintings in the world. She had never seen herself so beautiful.

"Is this how you see me? So perfect?" she asked.

"Caroline my love, that's who you are. You are more beautiful than my brush could ever capture. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you Caroline. You are an unmatched beauty."

She blushed and turned away.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything love."

"Why me?" she whispered finally asking what she had wanted to ask for a year.

"You are my salvation Caroline. My redemption. You are the light to my dark. The beauty to my beast. You make me whole. You know that one speck of darkness in a lighted room makes hardly a difference. But one speck of light in the darkness can brighten the world around it. You are that light for me. Everyday you make a little more of the darkness inside of me disappear. I need you Caroline. In a thousand years I have never met someone like you. You are the only woman I've ever loved."

"I love you too Niklaus. All of you. The good and the bad."

Klaus felt something other than love rise in his chest. It felt a lot like guilt. A feeling that he was not used to.

Two weeks passed quickly. The night before the plane came back to bring more supplies they lay in bed holding one another in silence.

He had to do it. It was eating at him.

"Caroline?"

"Hmm?" she said looking up into his eyes.

He took a deep breath and captured her eyes in compulsion.

"You are free Caroline. You are no longer bound to me. You can leave if you want, you can go home to your mom. It's your choice." he compelled with tears in his eyes. He didn't let himself hope that she would choose him.

Caroline went from shocked to angry in less than a second. Before she could think she drew her hand back and slapped him across the face with all her strength.

His hand went to the hand print forming on his cheek in shock.

"How dare you!" she hissed with tearful eyes. "You idiot! I'm not here because I'm compelled to be. I'm here because I love you! How dare you doubt that! I don't want to leave Niklaus! I'm yours!" her anger fizzled quickly into sadness.

Klaus was shocked. Him. She had chosen him. She was his. It took a second for it to sink in.

"Mine?" he whispered.

"Yours." she said touching her hand gently to the same cheek she had just slapped. "I know that you have never thought yourself worthy of love. I know that your father was a horrible man that made you believe no one could love you. But I do Nik. I love you with everything I am. Don't push me away. Believe it. You are worthy of my love. I want you. Forever."

Tears fell from both of their eyes.

There were no words to discribe how he felt at that moment, so he showed her.

The next few days were filled with tears as they spilled their hearts for one another. He told her about exactly how terrible his father was. The beatings, the abuse both verbal and physical.

She told him about her insecurities from always being second choice. He growled as she told him about the times she had been tortured and laughed at some of the more embarrassing stories.

He reluctantly told her some of the worst things he had done in his life. She held him and told him she still loved him.

Another week passed and she finally voiced what she had been thinking about since the night of the prom.

"Nik I want you to claim me, mark me, as both a werewolf and a vampire." she blurted out one night while she watched him cook.

His yes shot up to meet hers. "Are you sure love?"

"Yes. And I want to claim you too." she said honestly.

He smiled. "Caroline this is like the equivalent of supernatural marriage remember. Its forever."

She smiled. "How many times do I have to tell you? I want forever with you Nik. I want to be your mate, your wife, your queen. I just want to be yours."

He flashed them upstairs leaving dinner forgotten. He laid her on the bed and laid beside her.

"How do we do it?" she asked.

"It's the same as all the other times we blood share. But this time we have the intention of claiming. When we bite into each other we have to say an incantation in Latin. When I bite you I'll say 'Sis meus' and you will reply 'ego sum tuus'. Then you will bite into me and say 'Sis meus' and I'll reply. It means you are mine, and I am yours." she nodded and repeated both phrases.

"Now for the part you know how to do." he smirked as he removed her robe, the only thing she was wearing.

It was the most intense feeling when he entered her. It's like their bodies knew this time was different. Finally as they were both close he looked deep into her eyes.

"Sis meus." he whispered and bit into her neck.

"Ego sum tuus." she moaned. She felt it, a jolt of electricity of power, of magic run through her body. He retracted his fangs and as her orgasm started she whispered the words and sank her fangs into his shoulder. When he whispered his part back they both came in the best most explosive orgasm of either of their lives.

They could feel how the other felt, so each of them had two orgasms at once.

He collapsed beside her.

"I can feel you. In my mind. I can feel your love, your euphoria, your strength." she said through labored breath.

"I can feel you too love." they felt the mark form on their skin and watched it form on the other.

"It looks like a crown." he said smirking. "It's both a werewolf mark and a vampire mark. I've never seen anything like it."

"Yours looks like a crown too." she smiled. "I guess I am your queen."

They both chuckled.

"I love you Caroline."

"I love you too Niklaus."

"I can feel that you miss them love." Klaus said when Caroline shut off her computer after talking to her mom.

Liz had told her how sorry Bonnie and Stefan were and that they asked about her everyday.

"I miss all of them. So much. But they still want you dead. And from what you've told me they found the white oak stake.

Klaus looked at her feeling her pain. "What if I offered them a truce?"

"You would do that? You know what their condition would be."

"I know. And I really can't make myself care."

She smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you."

Klaus called the pilot to tell him to pick them up the next day.

Caroline felt like going for a swim while he was on the phone.

She did a few laps in the huge pool in the back yard. She went to put her hair up in a wet ponytail. While she tied the rubber and she felt her finger. Something was different. She looked at her hand. Her daylight ring. It wasn't there, yet she wasn't burning.

"Klaus!" she called.

He flashed outside in seconds.

"What is it love?"

"My rings gone." she whispered as a bright ray of sun touched her face.

He gasped. "The claim. It made you immortal."

She smiled and jumped out of the pool.

"I can't believe this. I can't die? I suddenly feel like I can do anything. Is this how you feel all the time?"

He smiled. "We don't know you're invincible for sure and lets not test it. Let's get your ring in case it wears off." he said nervously.

She saw it sparkling on the bottom of the pool and dove in for it. She put it back on her finger and immediately felt Klaus' tension ease.

"This is so cool. I wish there was a way to test it and see what else I'm immune to." she said as they packed that night.

"Well I won't be driving a stake into your heart anytime soon love." he said half teasing, half dead serious.

She smiled. "Yea let's not do that."


	13. Truce

They boarded the plane the next day and Klaus called his siblings telling them to be at the house for dinner at 7.

They were all completely shocked that he was coming back but agreed and also agreed not to tell anyone.

Caroline cried as they saw the welcome to Mystic Falls sign and Klaus pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

They flashed inside so no one had a hope of seeing them.

All three siblings were waiting just inside the door.

Rebekah ran and hugged her brother. "Nik!" she squealed and then surprised them all by hugging Caroline who tentatively hugged her back.

Elijah stepped forward, in his suit as always.

"Niklaus, Ms. Forbes. So great to see you both." Caroline giggled.

"Please call me Caroline, Elijah. And it's good to see you too."

"Something tells me I have a new sister to tease." Kol said eyeing how Klaus held the baby vampire.

"Kol you'll mind your manners." Elijah said.

Caroline smiled. "It's ok. I can take it. I always wanted an annoying brother."

Klaus' heart jumped at hearing her call his family her family.

Kol smirked. "I like her. Kol Mikaelson. We haven't officially met."

She shook his hand. "Caroline Forbes. Please call me Caroline." she said smirking at Elijah.

"Let's eat shall we?" Elijah said leading them into the dining room.

Klaus sat at the head of the table with Elijah at the other end. Caroline sat to Klaus' right, beside Rebekah and Kol sat across from them.

"Niklaus what is your plan?" Elijah asked obviously referring to the white oak stake, which his hybrids had told him that Damon found last week.

"I plan to make a truce. Tomorrow evening we are inviting the whole Scooby gang for dinner. I am giving up something if they are willing to give up the stake. We won't harm them if they don't harm us."

"What are you giving up?" rebekah asked.

"Making hybrids." everyone but Caroline looked surprised.

Klaus took a deep breath and did something he had never done for anyone but Caroline, apologize. "Brothers, sister. I owe you all many apologies. Caroline has helped me realize something. I have been horrible to all of you. I should have figured it out long ago, but if I have family, and love, then I don't need a hybrid army. I'll keep the ones I have in case we ever need them to protect us, but I've unsired them. They only have to come back if our family is in danger. And even then the ones with families of their own are exempt. A thousand years ago we vowed to put family first. It's taken a thousand years but I am ready to do that. As a show of faith I give you these." he said pulling out the five daggers in existence.

"I'm having a witch destroy them, and as soon as we get the stake it too will be destroyed. I want to be a family."

They table was silent. Finally after a few minutes Rebekah flashed over to Klaus pulling him in a hug.

"I love you Nik." she said through her tears. Elijah and Kol slowly joined her and reluctantly joined the family hug.

"Thank you Niklaus." Kol said calling his brother by his full name for the first time in centuries.

Elijah looked at Caroline. "Come on sister. If not for you this side of Nik would never have come back to us. I think you deserve to be in the family hug." he teased and Rebekah pulled her into the hug.

After a few more seconds they took there seats again.

"So I'm assuming you are in love with Caroline?" Elijah asked making Caroline blush.

Klaus however held his head high and took Caroline's hand. "I love her more than my own life."

The siblings all smiled at hearing Klaus profess love for anyone.

"But it's more than that. I have claimed her, and she I." he said pulling his shirt to the side to show the mark. Caroline shyly pulled her hair to the side.

All three of them gasped.

"You're marked?" Elijah whispered. "I guess your feelings are deeper than we thought. I never would have thought I'd see the day when Niklaus Mikaelson settles down." he smiled.

"I love her. I want to be with her forever. She is part of our family now." Klaus said looking into Caroline's eyes.

"Caroline. Forgive me for asking, but what happens if your friends don't agree to the truce?" Elijah asked curious.

Caroline had thought about this. "I love my friends. Even if they aren't perfect. And I miss them so much. But I can't live without Nik. I love him. So I'll choose him. We'll leave town and never come back. After we get the stake of course."

"What if it comes to a fight?" Kol asked curious to test the girls allegiance.

"I hate the idea of it. But I will kill anyone that comes after him. Even if they are my friend. If they love me, they won't try to kill the man I love."

Klaus squeezed her hand. "It won't come to that. And if it does, I want you to go upstairs and stay there. I won't have you kill your friends and I don't want you to watch anyone else kill them."

Caroline ripped her hand from Klaus'.

"You know me better than that Klaus. I make my own choices and I will protect you whether you like it or not." she hissed and took another sip of blood laced wine.

Kol chuckled. "I really like her." he said to a growling Klaus.

"You're infuriating love." he said trying to calm his anger.

"That's one of the many things you love about me." she teased.

They came up with a plan for the next day and Klaus explained to them that they were pretty sure the claim made Caroline immortal. Kol was particularly interested in that. Caroline teased him about his relationship with Bonnie.

"If you hurt her, I'll find a way to hurt you Kol." she threatened.

He just smirked. "I wouldn't dare. Plus she could just make my brain explode if I ever did."

Caroline smiled. "Don't ever doubt it. She's stronger than us all."

Klaus got serious. "I want to tell them everything. Maybe if they know our past, they will understand why we are the way we are. I want to **show** them everything." he said pointedly. All three siblings looked nervous at this.

"Nik. I don't know." Kol said.

"I think it will help." he said. They all reluctantly agreed.

Caroline wasn't sure what they meant by show them, but she would wait until tomorrow.

Bonnie opened her door the next morning to find Kol standing there smirking.

"Hello darling."

"What do you want Kol?" she had been avoiding him for a month, ever since the kiss.

"You have been invited to a dinner party at the Mikaelson Mansion tonight. Dress nicely but casually." he turned to walk away.

"What if i say no?" she asked angry that it sounded like she had to go.

"You'll miss the guests of honor." he said winking and disappeared.

She smiled. It couldn't be. We're they there. Would she get to apologize to Caroline.

Tyler watched from across the Grille as Elijah told Matt his presence was required at their mansion that night for dinner. Tyler hid his face and listened as Elijah told him it wasn't optional. The only reason he could think of Matt being invited there was if Caroline was behind it. He smiled and snuck out of the booth. He would be crashing that party.

Elijah and Rebekah went together to the Salvatore's house and told them.

"And why should we do that?" Damon said in his Damony way.

Elijah smirked. "Because if you don't I'll come back and retrieve you in a less civil manner."

At 6 sharp Caroline smoothed out her dress nervously.

"It's going to be okay love. You have nothing to worry about." Klaus ensured her.

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

His phone chose that moment to ring. She smiled and said, "I'll meet you downstairs."

Caroline met the rest of the siblings in the front hall and Klaus joined them a moment later.

He was about to tell them what his hybrid just told him but the doorbell rang before he could. It wasn't something he wanted to be public knowledge yet so he kept it to himself as Elijah opened the door.

Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Elena, and Matt were standing on the other side all looking pretty nervous.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said excited when she stepped inside and saw her best friend.

Caroline hugged her friends one by one, surprised by what she smelled on one of them.

"Before this goes any further," Klaus said stepping in front of the group. "Damon. You owe Caroline one hell of an apology."

Damon looked down before looking at Caroline.

He swallowed and walked toward her.

"Caroline. I've done a lot of bad things in my life. But I don't think anything is as bad as the way I treated you. I dream about it sometimes, it haunts me. If I live another thousand years I won't ever forgive myself for treating you that way. I'm not one for apologies. But I am truly truly sorry."

Most of them were shocked that he got through a single sentence to Caroline without being sarcastic, much less a whole apology.

Caroline smiled. "I forgive you Damon."

Klaus cursed. "Dammit. I really wanted to rip his heart out."

Caroline smiled and wrapped her arms around him shocking her friends. "We can't start truce negotiations by ripping out hearts Nik." she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Elijah smirked at the dumbfounded looks on the newcomers faces.

"Follow me please." he led them to the dining room and they all sat. This time the originals and Caroline on one end and the Mystic Falls gang on the other.

Waiters brought out water, wine, and blood and poured them in different glasses. Of course Matt Bonnie and Elena's blood glass was empty.

Damon took a sip of the blood. "This is fresh, bled today." he said really asking another question.

"Yes bled today by a willing donor."

"Care, you drink from the vein now?" Elena said judging with her eyes.

"Yes Elena I do. I don't kill anyone, and I don't hurt them. But I don't want blood to be my weakness like it was Stefan's. What would happen if one day there were no blood bags. I would have ended up killing someone because I didn't know how to stop if I drank from the vein. I drink from blood bags too, but sometimes from people."

"I can't believe you are feeding off people. You never would have done that. You thought it was wrong. It is wrong." Elena insisted.

Caroline smirked evilly. "Says the girl with a not fully healed bite mark on her inner thigh. Everyone in this room except Bonnie an Matt can smell it Elena. So don't be a hypocrite. You let Damon feed from you every night. You finally got those feathers ruffled."

Elena and Damon looked shocked, as well as everyone else that wasn't on the original's side.

"How?" Elena whispered.

This time Klaus answered. "The hybrids you knew to avoid, were the ones I let you know about. Each of you has had at least two hybrid tails at all times in the last year. I know every single thing that has happened in this town since we left." he smirked.

Caroline looked pointedly at Bonnie and Stefan. "Everything." she emphasized making them both blush.

"But this is Klaus." Elena said, using the same tired argument.

"Elena have you ever stopped to think about all the things we have forgiven." Bonnie asked tentatively. "Caroline and I are usually the ones to get hurt, and it's usually to save you. My grams, my mom, Caroline's dad. She's been tortured, I lost my powers for a while. We've all lost so much. Yet we forgave Stefan and Damon. Klaus killed Jenna. But because the bad happened to you this time, it's unforgivable?" Bonnie asked making Elena question her argument.

They had already had one argument and they were just on the salad. The next course came with even more drama.

A hybrid walked in holding Tyler by the back of his neck.

"Ah, Tyler. Good of you to join us. Have a seat." Klaus said as if he had even expecting him.

Elijah smiled. "Do you really think I didn't see you in the Grille this morning."

The hybrid pushed Tyler into an empty seat and the waiters immediately served him drinks and the second course.

"What the hell is this?" Tyler hissed.

"This is the beginning of a truce negotiation." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"Truce?" Tyler asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. First we want the white oak stake." Klaus said once again shocking everyone at the table except his siblings and Caroline.

"What part of we know everything do you people not understand?" Caroline said laughing.

"We?" Tyler hissed.

"Oh that's right, you missed our earlier display. Caroline and I are together now. I love her and by some miracle she loves me too." Klaus said grabbing Caroline's hand.

"Yea the miracle of compulsion." Tyler hissed. "She would never love you without being compelled."

"How do we know he hasn't compelled you?" Matt asked.

"Caroline are you sure about this?" Klaus whispered.

"Yes." she said and turned to the group.

"We knew this would be the first argument. Rebekah would you please?" she turned to her.

Rebekah pulled her into compulsion. "Tell us about every time Nik compelled you."

Caroline spoke mechanically, "The day we left, he compelled me not to try to escape or contact anyone with out his permission. I was so furious I didn't talk to him for almost two months. He didn't do it again until after the prom he threw for me. I asked him to compel me... During sex." she blushed.

"Do we have to hear any more of that?" Bonnie said blushing.

"I'd like to." Kol smirked.

Klaus growled.

Caroline continued, gratefully moving on. "Two weeks ago he compelled me my freedom. He told me to leave and go to my family if I wanted. He gave me a choice. I slapped him in the face and called him an idiot because he thought I needed I choice. I love him and always will."

She blinked and came out of her compulsion.

"I can't believe I told you guys that." she said blushing.

Klaus smirked and squeezed her hand.

"Ti amo." he whispered.

"Ti amo." she said back.

They faced the others.

"And if that doesnt prove that I really live him, this might." she pulled her hair back and showed them the mark. Damon and Stefan looked shocked.

"What the hell is that?" Tyler asked.

"It's a hybrid mark Ty." a girls voice said from the doorway where a hybrid had just dragged her in.

"Hayls." he said standing to help her.

"Marcus, let her go." Klaus said. The hybrid released her to Tyler.

"Hayley please sit." Klaus said. Caroline growled under her breath.

She sat and Tyler asked, "What's a hybrid mark?"

"Well I only know about wolf marks, but that looks different so I'm assuming it's because he's a hybrid. A wolf mark is something mated wolves do. Ty werewolves mate for life. So when they find 'the one' they claim one another. It shows all other wolves that they are claimed."

Elijah added, "There is a vampire equivalent. So Hayley is correct that is a hybrid mark. It's like a supernatural marriage. They are bonded for life."

"You let him mark you." Tyler said incredulous.

She smiled. "I'm not the only one marked." she leaned over an pulled Klaus' shirt to the side showing his mark. She pressed a kiss to it.

"Sis meus." she whispered.

"Ego sum tuus." he replied.

"What did they just say?" Damon hissed.

"You're mine, I am yours." Bonnie said. "It's Latin." she shrugged.

"Ok how many languages do you know now?" Elena asked sick of them not speaking English.

"Italian, French, Spanish, that's all I know in Latin, but Nik is also teaching me Mandarin."

"So you two are married?" Tyler asked getting back to the point.

"In a manner of speaking. But I haven't popped the question if that's what you're asking, yet."

"We've gotten horribly of track." Elijah said as the third course was served.

"Right. Here are our terms. You hand over the white oak stake and promise to stop trying to come up with ways to kill us, and we won't kill you, and I will no longer try to get Elena's blood. Elena will be free to live her life as she chooses. If she chooses to become a vampire, or stay human and have a family. I will not go after your defendants either should the doppelgänger line continue." Klaus said. "But let me be clear. All attempts to harm us must be ceased. Especially you Tyler. No more unsiring my hybrids to try and build an army."

Tyler looked shocked and afraid. "How did you know?"

Damon spoke this time. "Haven't you been listening. He knows everything. And you unsired his hybrids, do you have a death wish?"

Klaus smirked. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you or Hayley. I wouldn't harm a pregnant woman, and that baby needs a father."

Everyone gasped this time.

"What?" Caroline hissed.

"Sorry love, I just found out before they got here. I didn't have time to tell you. Hayley is pregnant with Tyler's child. Apparently hybrids can procreate."

Hayley and Tyler looked nervous, but Tyler grabbed her hand.

"Tyler. Stop being an idiot. Stop trying to get yourself killed and be a good dad. A dad like you never got to have." Caroline said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Bonnie asked making Kol scoff.

"We are hoping once you know why we are the way we are you will understand us better. We are going to tell you how we came to be such cruel monsters. And hopefully show you that we have changed." Rebekah said mostly looking at Stefan.

"We've already heard your stories." Elena said.

"Not really. We leave out a lot, because there are something's we do not speak of and never have, until now." Elijah began.

"You know that our father wasn't a good man." Klaus continued. "He hated most of us from day one. Except Finn. Finn was already born when they lived in the old world, before our father changed. When their other boy, Charles, died they moved to the new world and continued their family. But Mikael's soul died with his oldest son. Now you would call him a psychopath. He enjoyed others pain and humiliation. My mother was one of the most powerful witches of that time, yet he kept her so downtrodden that she didn't dare cross him. She hated him for a long time. And he hated her for being more powerful than him. You might wonder how two people who hated each other had five more children. To put it nicely, it wasn't my mothers choice. When she found out she was pregnant with me, she had to make him mad enough to rape her so he wouldn't know she had been unfaithful. But Mikael still hated me. He hated us all except Finn. Elijah didn't get as much of the abuse as Kol and I did, we tried as much as we could to keep him away from Rebekah and Henrik. If they would do something I would take the blame, knowing he'd rather beat me anyway." Caroline had tears running down her face. He didn't deserve that.

"It wasn't just physical, it was mental, emotional, psychological. He loved to humiliate us. Bonnie, we all have a glamour on us a witch put there a thousand years ago. Can you remove it please?" he asked nervously.

Bonnie looked confused but chanted a few words as the four originals stood.

They each unbuttoned their designer shirts and turned sliding them off their shoulders.

As soon as Bonnie finished everyone gasped. Their backs were covered in scars from a whip. Klaus' was by far the worst. Caroline let out a broken sob.

"Wounds heal when you turn, scars don't." Kol said turning back to look at Bonnie. She had tears in her eyes too.

They put there shirts back on and say back down. Caroline sobbed again when she saw Klaus' beautiful face marred by a scar running from his eyebrow down the side of his face.

"What did he do to you?" she whispered through tears.

Klaus smiled a sad smile. "He caught me gloating one of the few times I beat Elijah in a sword fight. We were just practicing. Mikael walked up and took Elijah's sword and came at me. I fought him as best I could. But we were all too afraid of him. Had I not been quick enough he could have blinded me, or killed me. He told me I was a pathetic excuse of a man and no one could ever love me. Not even my own family. Mother stopped him before he killed me, but she paid for it later. There was a thunder storm, Rebekah had come to lay with me because the thunder frightened her, Henrik did too after a minute. Neither of them liked storms." he was smiling thinking about simpler times. "Rebekah sang to him so he wouldn't hear Mikael hurting our mum. I told him stories, stories that I just made up on the spot. Anything to keep him from hearing it." he snapped out of his story and realized there was a tear in his eye. The old Klaus would have tried to hide the weakness, shrug it off and threaten someone. Now he just let Caroline wipe it from his eye.

"Henrik was killed the next week." Rebekah said through tears. "And if there was any humanity left in Mikael it disappeared. He beat Nik within an inch of his life. Kol and Elijah stepped in and they each got their fare share too. I cleaned them up when it was over. Thankfully those wounds healed because we were turned two days later."

"Father tracked us for years. He got close a lot of times, especially in the beginning." Kol joined the story telling. "He caught us a few times. Almost killed us once or twice. He really wanted Nik though, now that he knew what our mother had done. He was a cruel man. The first thing we did when we turned was turn off our humanity, our emotions, the pain. And we didn't turn it back on for centuries. Elijah was the first when he fell in love with Katherine. Rebekah shortly after. I held off until the 18th century. But Nik. He didn't full turn it on until Caroline."

"Bonnie can you put the glamour back. I don't like to be like this." Klaus asked.

Bonnie nodded and soon his scar disappeared.

"Why did you guys never fight him. Mikael. It was four against one." Bonnie asked.

Damon spoke. "Because once you've been told enough times that you're weak, pathetic, nothing, you believe it. Even if you are stronger than that person, they will always have the upper hand."

Elena grabbed Damon's hand. She knew he was talking about his own father. Klaus unwillingly felt a connection with the eldest Salvatore. If he wanted to admit it, and he didn't, the two of them had a lot in common.

"We know we havnt been angels for a thousand years. We have killed and enjoyed it. And we can't promise we won't kill again, because that would be a lie. But we want to live at peace with you. Caroline is a part of our family now and she needs her friends." Elijah said finishing the story just as dessert was brought out.

"I won't let you continue to control the hybrids. They don't deserve to be treated like lap dogs." Tyler said.

Klaus smirked. "Marcus come here please."

"Yea boss." the hybrid said.

"I want you to rip out your spleen." Marcus looked confused. "No."

"Thank you Marcus. It was just a demonstration. You can leave for the night."

He turned to the rest of them. "The hybrids have been given their freedom. I pay a few as body guards. I gave them their freedom with the understanding that those without families would come to protect us should it be needed."

"You know what, I don't care. I'm gonna be a dad. Me and Hayley are moving away from here. So fine I won't try to kill you. I actually hope to never see you again." Tyler said angry.

He stood and grabbed Hayley's hand.

"Tyler." Caroline stopped him. "If you come after my family I'll kill you myself. So I hope you mean it when you say you won't." she said in a calm voice with no hesitation.

He nodded and pulled Hayley out the door.

"So do we have a truce?" Elijah asked them.

"Before that I have something I want to say." Rebekah interrupted. "Since it's truth telling time, Stefan and I have been seeing each other secretly for a few months." Stefan smiled at her and she felt her heart flutter, just as it had in the 20's.

"Damon and I have been too." Elena said. "Although I guess most of you knew that."

"I kissed Kol." Bonnie blurted out then flew her had over her mouth. Kol smirked.

"Am I the only one not sleeping with a vampire?" Matt said in exasperation.

"I didn't sleep with him. I kissed him once." Bonnie defended.

"And actually you were compelled to forget, but the girl you picked up at the bar in Richmond on New Years was a vampire." Klaus said smirking.

Matt rolled his eyes.

"One more thing." Klaus said. "Elena. Caroline asked me when we were in Ireland, what I regret most in my life. Other than treating my siblings like dagger pinchushions, one thing came to mind. One of my biggest regrets in my thousand years is killing your aunt. I shouldn't have taken someone so pure. I am forever sorry for the pain that loss caused you."

Elena had tears pouring from her eyes. She was stunned. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Now that we've all been truthful. Do we have an agreement?" Elijah asked once again.

"Care. Are you sure you're happy?" Elena asked.

"I haven't ever been this happy in my life. I love him, and his crazy family." she said smirking at Kol.

"Damon, give them the stake." Elena said. Damon reached in his jacket and handed Elijah the stake. "We have a deal."

They all sat in silence for a minute.

"Now what?" Kol asked not being able to stand the tension.


	14. Home sweet Home

_This chapter is super long... Seriously! I've already written a part 2 to this story, but I want to rewrite somethings before I post it!_

_"So what now?"_

No one was sure how to answer that question.

Elena stood and walked over to Caroline.

"I'm so sorry. I have been a terrible friend to you. I just was so blind. I didn't want to see him as a good person. It was just so much easier to blame all of the bad on him. But for weeks now it's been hard for me to believe my own lies. Rebekah said something to us when Stefan was dying that I didn't want to believe at the time, but it's true. She said that her family had no need for his blood, that it was for Stefan and Damon, because he knew it would hurt you if one of them died. That's when I realized that Klaus has more sides to him than the killer, just like Damon does. So I'm sorry, to both of you." She looked at Klaus when she said the last part. "And I understand if you can never forgive me for being so selfish."

Caroline smiled. "It's going to take some time Elena. I was really hurt by you this year. But we've been friends since the sandbox, and I will eventually forgive you."

The girls hugged and cried. Klaus still wanted to rip out the doppelganger's heart, but for Caroline he would restrain himself.

"Care. Can we have a slumber party tonight. I really want to catch up with you guys. Me an Elena haven't exactly been talking lately." Bonnie asked.

Caroline realized that that would mean tonight would be her first night in almost a year not in the same place as Klaus.

"That sounds great. But I think Bekah should come too. She's my friend and I hope she could be your friend too. It would make life a lot easier." Rebekah looked shocked and nervous.

"That sounds great." Bonnie smiled at the original.

"I wanna come too." Kol said almost whining.

The girls laughed. "Sure we can put make up on you and do your nails." Caroline teased.

"I'm thinking hot pink with glitter." Bonnie added.

Kol glared. "Not in a million years."

"Can we do it at my house? My mom would love having me home." Caroline said.

They all agreed and Rebekah and Caroline went upstairs to grab a few things.

Klaus followed Caroline to his room.

She smiled when she felt his presence and flashed over to kiss him.

"I'm gonna miss being in your arms tonight." she whispered.

"I'm going to miss holding you love. But you need time with them. We have forever."

He kissed her harder, and like always their kisses turned passionate.

Kol groaned downstairs where he was waiting with Bonnie, Elena, and the Salvatore's.

"You guys want a drink. Their goodbye kiss just turned into a goodbye quickie." he said going to the liquor cabinet.

Forty five minutes later and some loud conversation to drown out the moans and Caroline finally came... downstairs that is. Klaus following behind her with a huge smile on his face.

"About time Barbie." Damon teased.

Caroline blushed. "Sorry guys. You ready?"

Elena said bye to Damon and Rebekah to Stefan. Klaus gave Caroline yet another goodbye kiss that lasted a lot longer than appropriate.

"Am I gonna have to get a water hose. Come on you two." Kol said, mostly angry that he didn't get a goodbye kiss.

The girls finally left for Caroline's.

"Anyone fancy a drink?" Klaus said turning to the good liquor.

The guys shrugged and followed. If they were gonna have a truce they might as well be civil.

Elijah was in the room with the bar lighting a fire. As soon as it caught good he put the stake in it and they watched the only thing that could kill an original burn.

Klaus poured them each a drink.

"Donovan. What do girls do at slumber parties exactly?" Kol asked still not fully up on the 21st century.

"Do you want the porn answer or the real life answer?" Matt said laughing.

"I like the porn answer better." Damon said smirking.

"The porn answer is have pillow fights in their underwear. The real life answer is listen to bad girly music and talk about boys. So they are probably talking about the four of you."

None of them knew whether that was a good thing or not.

"I've never been to a slumber party." Rebekah admitted as they raided the icecream at the grocery store.

"Never?" Bonnie asked.

"Well in the 20's and before it wasn't heard of to spend the night away from home. And I don't really have friends now, so no."

"Well basically, we stuff our faces until we feel like we're gonna puke, talk about boys and play games, like truth or dare." Elena sad smiling and waging her eyebrows on the last part.

Rebekah had seen every movie with a slumber party in it pretty much so she grabbed all the quintessential slumber party snacks.

"Rebekah do we really need three different kinds of cookie dough." Bonnie asked.

"Relax. It all on me. If we don't eat it all tomorrow we'll bake cookies and give them to Kol."

"By on you.." Elena started.

Caroline cut her off. "Just trust her." she whispered.

Sure enough at the checkout Rebekah didn't flinch at the price being almost a hundred dollars she just handed the cashier her card.

She saw the look of surprise on Elena and Bonnie's faces.

"We actually don't compel very much. We buy almost everything we have." she said shrugging at the common misconception.

They got a pizza and cheese fries from the grill and went back to Caroline's house.

"Mom." she said.

"Hey sweetie! It's still so good to watch you walk through that door." Liz said hugging her.

She looked at the mountain of bags. "Slumber party?"

"If that's ok with you?" Bonnie said hugging the sheriff.

"I actually just got called into work. I'll be gone until 6 in the morning. But you girls have fun." she said as she walked out.

Caroline smiled. "Tequilla anyone?"

Ten minutes later they had all the sweets candy chips and drinks laid across every surface in the livingroom and they sat in a circle around the coffee table listening to music.

Caroline had been telling them in more detail everything from her trip.

"I still cannot believe you met Blake Lively. Was she nice?"

"She was so nice she and Leighton talked and danced with me at the Maroon 5 concert. By the way Adam Lavigne, kind of a douche."

"Ok so Klaus paid for your hotel rooms, food, you a new wardrobe, and special movie worthy dates. How much money did he spend?" Bonnie asked trying to picture the price tag on one of the hotel room she was describing.

"He won't tell me. He wouldn't even let me see price tags when I went shopping. But I know it had to have been a small fortune."

Bekah scoffed. "Oh please. Nik is a billionaire. We all are. A few million on a trip around the world is nothing for him."

"A FEW million?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Well the hotel room in London alone was $5000 a night and you stayed there for almost a month. It adds up. The ski resort in Switzerland, $8,000 a night."

Caroline couldn't feel her face. "Wow. That's a lot of money." she whispered. She might be going into shock.

"Snap out of it Caroline. We own lucrative businesses all around the world. He has made more money this year than he's spent, by a lot." she said smirking at their faces.

"He doesn't realize that he could take me to places that cost next to nothing and I would still be happy."

Rebekah smiled. "Nik isn't used to showing emotions, so he still does things in the extreme. At first he didn't know how to tell you how he felt, so he gave you everything he thought you deserved."

Once they got over that shock she moved on and finished the story.

"I never thought he could be so romantic." Bonnie said honestly surprised.

"Lena. I'm sorry about the whole feather ruffle comment." Caroline apologized.

Elena smiled. "Please. I'm still the one who should be sorry. You were right I was being a hypocrite."

They all hugged once again.

"So, Bonnie. You and Kol?" Rebekah teased.

Bonnie blushed. "We kissed once. But I like him. It's just, I'm afraid. He's a vampire for one, but I don't think that's what scares me the most. I've heard about his reputation. He's a womanizer. He's slept with like half the girls in school. You guys know that Jer and I never got to that point. And he was my first boyfriend." she said awkwardly.

"Oh my God! You're a virgin?" Rebekah asked in shock.

"Please don't tell Kol." she begged.

"I won't. But let me tell you something about my brother. I think he might love you. He has been about as obsessed with you as Nik was with Caroline. Give him a chance Bonnie. He's actually a pretty good guy."

Bonnie smiled.

"So Caroline. Graduation is in two weeks, are you gonna compel your way back into school to graduate. I'm sure my brother can get phony papers saying you did a study abroad."

"I hadn't really thought about it. But yea I think I'd like that. It would give me closer with my normal human life."

They teased each other about boys a little while longer.

"Let's play truth or dare." Rebekah said.

"Ok, you first. Truth or dare." Caroline asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to order 20 pizzas to your house under Nik's name."

Rebekah laughed. "Nik's gonna kill me." she said but grabbed her phone and ordered the pizzas.

"Elena truth or dare."

"Truth."

"When did you first let Damon bite you?"

Elena blushed. "The second time we had sex."

"Care truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to have go upstairs and have phone sex with Klaus." they all laughed.

Caroline groaned. "Seriously."

"A dare's a dare." Bonnie teased.

Caroline grabbed the cell phone Klaus had bought her the day before.

When she got to her room she dialed.

Klaus was talking to Damon, Stefan, Kol, and Matt when his phone rang.

It was Caroline.

"Is something wrong love?"

"Elena dared me to have phone sex with you."

He smirked. "Excuse me gentlemen." he said ignoring their smirks, everyone had heard that except Matt.

"Oh God, how many people just heard me say that."

He chuckled. "It doesn't matter love. Are you alone."

"Yes. But Nik, I've never had phone sex. I don't know how to have phone sex."

He smirked. "Caroline, calm down. Lay on your bed and take a deep breath." she did as he said and took a deep breath.

"Now. Is there anyway to get out of a dare?"

"No."

He smiled at how seriously she took a game.

"Then take off your pajamas." he whispered.

She smirked. He was actually gonna do this.

"Nik have you ever had phone sex?"

"No love. But I'm very good at sex, so I think I can figure it out. Now stop talking. Are your clothes off Caroline."

"Yes."

"Close your eyes. You can feel what I'm feeling, can't you."

"Yes."

"Imagine I'm lying beside you. What do you want me to touch, what do you want me to kiss?"

"My neck, my chest, I want you to roll your tongue around my nipples until I'm squirming."

Damn she was better at this than she thought she was.

"Run your fingers over your neck, barely touching your skin, down your chest, circle those perfect pink buds love."

He could hear her moan.

"Klaus it feels so good."

"Do it harder love. Roll them between your fingers." His husky voice was already driving her crazy.

She gasped at the sensation, her hips bucking.

"Please. Klaus, make me come." she whispered.

"Slowly ghost your right hand down your stomach. Stop when you reach that sexy pussy of yours."

She gasped at the word.

"Take your hands and skim the skin up your thighs. Do you want me touch you there sweetheart? Are you wet for me?"

He knew she was, he could feel her, even this far away.

"Yes! Klaus please! I'm soaking! Please let me!" he smirked as his hand stroked his own arousal.

"Run one finger over your sex. Feel how wet you are for me."

She moaned as her finger grazed her swollen mound.

"Bring your finger to your mouth and taste yourself."

She moaned and did what she was told. She sucked on her finger and released it with a pop.

"How do you taste love?"

She thought. "Sweet, salty, not terrible."

He chuckled. "To me you taste intoxicating, like the most succulent juice from a perfect peach."

She smiled. He made that even sound good.

"Do you want me inside of you love?"

"Yes. Please."

"Tease yourself until you can't take it anymore love." she swirled her fingers around her opening until she felt like she would explode.

"Please, can I put just one finger in, please." she whispered.

"I'll do you one better love, two fingers. Press them deep inside yourself. Rub your thumb over your clit."

She moaned. "Harder please."

"Yes love harder."

She couldn't hold it anymore. "Oh Klaus! I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me Sweetheart."

She screamed his name as she convulsed around herself.

When she finally stopped breathing hard she giggled.

"I can't believe we just did that."

He chuckled. "I can love. You once told me I bring out the adventurous side of you. Well I'd say that counts as adventurous."

"Yea. I would say so." she paused. "I have to go back downstairs. But can you tell Kol to be at my front door in three minutes." she whispered.

He chuckled, and didn't bother to ask. "Have fun sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too."

She got up and put her pajamas back on. She walked downstairs and the girls whistled and clapped.

"Shut up! Did you guys hear everything?"

"I heard everything. They heard the best parts." Rebekah teased.

Bonnie truth or dare.

"Dare."

Caroline smiled. "The next time you see Kol you have to grab him and kiss him like he's the last man you'll ever kiss."

Bonnie blushed. "Fine."

At that moment the doorbell rang.

Caroline smiled. "Bonnie you're closest."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Kol stood on the other side smirking.

Bonnie glared at Caroline.

"A dare's a dare."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and steeled her shoulders. She took two steps onto the porch and pulled Kol by his shirt to meet her lips.

It only took him about a second to recover from his shock and take control of the kiss.

His tongue explored her mouth earning a moan. He pushed her back until she was pressed against the wall. Her hands buried themselves in his hair and his gripped her waist tight enough to probably give her bruises, but she didn't care. After a few minutes they heard giggling and throats clearing.

They broke apart to find the girls staring at them from the doorway and the guys staring from the yard.

Bonnie blushed bright red and looked away wishing she could bury herself in the sand.

Kol smirked. "I think I like slumber parties. Nik got phone sex but I'll take a kiss any day."

"What are you guys doing here?" Rebekah asked.

"We were curious why Kol had to be here. Now I guess we know why." Klaus said smirking.

"We'll we're playing truth or dare. And you guys are going home." Caroline insisted smiling.

"Fine we're going." Stefan said as they walked away. Klaus had to drag Kol off the porch and gave Caroline a small kiss on his way.

As the boys walked back Kol said, "Well at least we know what they do at slumber parties now."

They laughed.

"Kol." Matt called him making him slow down and they fell back a few feet from the other three. "If you hurt Bonnie, truce or no truce I will find a way to hurt you. She's one of my best friends and she doesn't trust easily. She's only ever had one boyfriend and that was Jer, and he cheated on her. All her life she has been third to Elena and Caroline. So if you just want a conquest, go somewhere else. If you're serious, you're gonna have to work for it."

Kol thought seriously for a moment.

"I like her. She's not just a conquest." he admitted.

They caught back up to the others.

"Wait!" Kol stopped holding his hands up. "Jeremy told me in Denver that they didn't sleep together. Is Bonnie a virgin?" he asked in disbelief.

The guys all rolled their eyes.

"I don't know for sure." Matt said. "And even if I did, it wouldn't be my place to tell you. That's between you and her."

They continued walking.

Klaus could sense Kol's brain working 90 miles a minute. He sighed and slowed to Kol's pace.

"Take it from someone who attempted to woo a girl with insecurities for a year. She needs to be number one. And you have to make her feel that way. Let her know that she is the most beautiful creature on earth. Let her know that your intentions are pure. Don't approach her in a physical way, appeal to her emotions. And for God's sake any idiot can buy chocolates and flowers, if you buy her something make it special."

"Thank you Nik." Kol said thinking hard.

"Geez! I need a drink before you start group hugging and singing campfire songs." Damon said sarcastically.

They were now at the front of the mansion and were shocked to find a pizza delivery boy.

"Which one of you is Niklaus Mikaelson?" he asked in a bored voice.

Klaus stepped forward.

"I have 20 pizzas here for you. Your total is $234.78. Plus tip."

Kol, Damon, Matt and Stefan busted out laughing.

Klaus rolled his eyes and took out his wallet giving the boy three hundred.

"I love truth or dare night." Kol laughed taking the top pizza and walking inside.

Caroline was lying wide awake at 4 in the morning. She tossed and turned but couldn't sleep without him. She could feel through the bond that he had tossed and turned too. She heard a tap on her window and smiled. It was him.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered so she wouldn't wake the three girls asleep in her room.

"I couldn't sleep without you love." he whispered back making her insides tingle.

"Me neither. Meet me in the living room." she said and they both flashed there.

"Did you girls have fun tonight?" he asked smirking from the couch.

She smiled. "So much fun. Your sister is hilarious."

"Was she the reason I paid $300 for pizza?" he asked smiling.

"Oops. I dared her to." she admitted smiling.

He laughed quietly. "It's quite alright love. Matt took 5 of them home to eat all week and Kol ate one tonight. The rest we can eat tomorrow. I love cold pizza."

She laughed. "You have so many personalities."

He shrugged and pulled her down on the couch with him.

They lay side by side on the small couch and she pulled the blanket over them both.

"Goodnight my love." he said kissing her forehead.

They both fell asleep almost immediately.

Liz got home at 6 to find the living room trashed from the slumber party, and her daughter sleeping soundly on the couch with Klaus.

She smiled still a little unsure but her daughter looked so happy. And Klaus even looked happy in his sleep.

"Goodmorning Liz." he said with his eyes still closed.

She chuckled. "Goodmorning."

He sat up careful not to wake Caroline.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked moving to the kitchen.

"I would love one thank you."

They stood across the kitchen from each other as the coffee brewed.

"So you and Caroline are pretty serious." she started.

He smiled. "I love her Liz. I'm sorry about that." he said pointing to the couch. "Neither of us can sleep with the other that far away I guess. We didn't tell you the other day because it's complicated to explain, but we are claimed by one another. For life." she looks confused. "Both vampires and werewolves have a way to claim their mates. It's forever when they do. It basically shows all other supernatural creatures that they belong to someone, that they aren't to be messed with. Caroline and I have claimed one another." he pulled his shirt to the side showing her the mark. "It's kind of like a supernatural marriage." he continued. "So I know it's a little late, but I love her, and I want to be with her forever. I want her to be my mate, my queen, my wife. And I would really appreciate your blessing."

Liz was stunned. The most powerful being on the planet was asking if her could marry her daughter.

"You really do have a way with words don't you." she said nervously.

Klaus heard Carline start to stir.

"I hate to rush you, but she's waking up and I'd rather her not know about this conversation yet."

Liz smiled. "You aren't a mother's first pick. You have done a lot of terrible things. But, you have also changed. She makes you better and I think somehow you are good for her too. So you have my blessing."

Klaus smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you. If you'll excuse me." he poured a cup of coffee the way Caroline liked it and walked into the living room just as her eyes opened.

"Goodmorning love." he said and handed her the coffee.

"Mmm." she felt the first sip already waking her up. "You're too good to me."

He chuckled. "I'm going to leave before the girls wake, I'll see you later?"

She nodded and he disappeared.

Only minutes later the girls walked downstairs.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Liz asked.

"Mom aren't you tired?" Caroline asked.

"I'll sleep later. Pancakes are more important." Liz smiled.

Bonnie got back to her house at noon to find Kol waiting on her porch. She tried to hold back her smile.

"What is it with you showing up on porches?" she teased.

He smirked and as always her stomach fluttered.

"I'm just here for a moment. I was wondering it you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked hopeful.

She considered what Rebekah said last night.

"Ok."

His face broke into a relieved smile. "I'll pick you up at 7."

He said and bounced down the steps.

"By the way. You in pajamas may be the most adorable thing I've ever seen." he winked and disappeared leaving her blushing.

Caroline ran to Klaus' as fast as she could the second the girls left. He felt her running and met her at the front door where she crashed her lips to his.

"Is it sad that I missed you?" she breathed as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I missed you too love." he said as he kissed down her neck. He heard Kol walking up the front steps so quickly flashed them to his room and showed her just how much he missed her.

As they lay in a sweaty post orgasmic haze two hours later he asked her something he meant to yesterday.

"If I can find a way, since apparently hybrids can procreate, would you ever want children?"

She looked up at him in shock and tears pooled in her eyes.

"The one thing I knew I would never get to be when I turned is a mother. And it killed me. I never even thought about it before I turned, but when it was no longer an option, it suddenly became something I wanted. If there is any way on this planet I can be a mom, I would love to be the mother of your children."

He smiled and rolled on top of her again. "We can always practice love." he said huskily and kissed her again.

Bonnie was so nervous as she got dressed. She stood in front of Caroline, Elena, and even Rebekah modeling different outfits. It was 5:30 and she was desperately trying to figure out what to wear.

"Ugh! Why didn't he tell me what we were doing? I have no clue what to wear. Is he taking me to the Grille, or somewhere more fancy in Richmond? Rebekah, I'm gonna give your brother an aneurism for this."

The girls giggled. "I know he isn't taking you to the grille. It's your first date so he's going to show off. Wear something cute but comfortable. If you wear heels make it wedges just in case you do something outside, stilettos sinking in the grass is not sexy."

Finally they managed to find the perfect outfit.

You can't go wrong with a LBD. She wore her mid thigh black dress with cap sleeves and paired it with silver jewelry and shoes that dressed it up a little.

They helped her do her hair and makeup and were gone at 6:50, leaving her to hyperventilate for ten minutes before she heard the doorbell.

He smiled when she opened the door.

"Bonnie, you look ravishing." he complimented making her dark skin turn red.

He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt and a black sports coat. He looked like sex personified.

"You look nice too." she said smiling.

"Shall we?" he said holding out his hand.

She took it and he led her to the passenger side of his expensive sports car and opened the door for her.

"Where are we going?" she asked nervous.

He chuckled. "If I tell you it won't be a surprise." he teased as he drove too fast through the streets of Mystic Falls.

They parked at the falls and he blurred to her side to open the door before she could.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to have to carry you the rest of the way." he asked hesitantly.

"Ok." she said not totally sure.

"Don't worry. You can always explode my brain if I misbehave."

"Don't ever forget it." she teased.

He cut off her laugh when he swooped her up into his arms and flashed away leaving behind the sound of her yelp.

In seconds he stopped at the top of the falls and set her down.

There was a table for two at the top with candles in the middle.

It overlooked the huge waterfall.

He pulled her chair out for her and then sat across from her.

She was confused. "I thought we were gonna eat dinner."

He smiled. "Patience darling. I'll be right back."

He disappeared and she took a deep breath and looked around. This was beautiful, she was very impressed.

"Dinner is served." he said as he returned with a picnic basket.

He pulled out two plates and forks and a Tupperware container of hot spaghetti.

"I made it myself." he said as he served her and then himself then pulled out garlic bread.

She laughed and he gave her a curious look. "I'm sorry. It's just... Garlic, vampire."

He laughed and shook his head. "Definitely a myth. Italian is my favorite, and I love garlic."

She smiled as he poured them both a glass of wine.

"This is delicious." she said as she took a bite.

"Thank you darling."

She watched in awe as the sun started to set over the falls. It was beautiful, pink, orange, yellow.

He watched her as she watched the sun sink in the sky.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes it is." he said still looking at her.

She realized what he was saying and looked down blushing.

"I'm serious Bonnie. Your beauty is exotic. I could look at you for day's memorizing everything about you. I love your eyes. They are mesmerizingly green. You are a rare beauty. Trust me, I've seen the entire world several times over. I know true beauty."

She cursed her eyes for tearing. No one had ever told her anything like that before. Elena was the exotic beauty, Caroline the classic beauty. She was the mixed girl that had big eyes. But he made her feel beautiful.

"You aren't anything like I thought you would be." she admitted.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

The sun had almost gone and the dark was setting in.

"Will you do the honors love. Especially since it forgot the lighter." he said gesturing to the candles.

She smiled and closed her eyes. When she opened them the candles were lit and he was staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Stop staring." she said teasing him.

He chuckled. "Sorry darling. It's not possible."

They sat for hours talking. She told him about her childhood and her family, or lack thereof. He told her a few of his favorite stories from his thousand years.

"What's it like? To be daggered? Are you still aware or is it like being dead?"

He looked sad. "No you aren't aware of anything. It's like being dead. When I woke up it was to a completely different world. Everything had changed. It took weeks before I got even a little used to it. Bekah helped a lot. She had gone through the same thing. So she taught me how to use phones and the Internet and how to drive."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." she said softly.

"It's okay love. It's not your fault."

"Can I ask why he daggered you in the first place?"

He smiled. "I had only been daggered once before, and only for a few years. That time was for attacking Nik. He made me furious one day and I just ran at him I actually managed to snap his neck and I ran. But he caught me and daggered me. You have to understand that he had a bad temper then, way worse than you've ever seen. He's calmed down a lot.

The last time, I never saw it coming. He came up from behind me. I had been hanging out with witches for a while. I like witches. I never told anyone this, not even my family, but I was supposed to be a warlock. My mom was already teaching me about the craft. But when I turned I, of course, couldn't be both. Anyway, he thought that I was plotting against him with the witches, so he daggered me."

Bonnie was shocked to hear he was supposed to be magical.

"That's terrible."

He shrugged. "That was Nik. He apologized you know. I thought I was going mad when he said it. But he told me he was sorry."

She smiled. "Caroline has definitely had a hell of an effect on him."

"That she has."

At 10 he finally said. "I guess I should get you home."

Her face fell. "No one would notice if you didn't. My dad's gone for the month. My mom ditched me AGAIN, after she turned. So I'm pretty much on my own."

"If you ever feel lonely darling, you can call me. I'll be there in an instant."

She smiled and stood. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and stared into his eyes as he flashed them to the car.

He drove slower this time but too soon he was in front of her house.

He walked her to her door, a true gentleman.

"Thank you Kol. That was amazing." she smiled looking up at him.

"Anytime darling." he whispered.

She smiled, he was going to kiss her.

Sure enough he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers for just a moment.

It wasn't like their other kisses, it was soft, but it was more intense because it was full of feelings. It was like he was psychically telling her how he felt. Too soon it was over and he whispered "Goodnight Bonnie."

"Goodnight Kol."

She watched hi drive away from her front door her fingers grazing her lips where they still tingled.

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face when she got ready for bed. She texted Caroline, Elena, and yes even Rebekah, who Bonnie was quickly starting to like now that she wasn't trying to kill them all.

'Most amazing date ever! Meet me at the Grille for breakfast at 9?'

They all agreed and were so excited to hear all about it.

Caroline and Rebekah walked in the Grille at 9 on the dot the next morning and spotted Bonnie practically bouncing in her chair with a huge smile on her face.

Elena came in right behind them.

"Wow. Someone's happy." Elena said seeing Bonnie.

"Sooo?" Caroline asked as they sat down.

"Oh my gosh! He took me to the top of the falls and had a picnic basket with Spaghetti that he made himself. And we watched the sunset and talked. He's nothing like I thought he would be. He's so sweet. And he walked me to my door and kissed me. It was perfect." she was smiling like a fool.

"Somebody's in loooove!" Caroline sang.

"I don't know about love, yet. But I really, really like him!"

"Well it should be an interesting last two weeks of school." Elena teased.

"Oh yes I forgot he was the history teacher. This should be fun!" Caroline said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and continued to tell them more details as they ate breakfast.

The next morning Caroline was actually nervous to go back to school. She felt like it was her first day of high school all over again.

"Why are you nervous love?" Klaus whispered against her neck.

"I don't know!" she whined.

He laughed at her. "You'll be fine love. In fact I think you'll be very surprised with a certain guest speaker in your history class today."

She turned around at vampire speed. "You aren't."

"But I am love. You'll have to refer to me as Mr. Mikaelson." he said huskily.

"Mmm. Too bad you can't bend me over your desk Mr. Mikaelson."

He growled. "Keep talking like that and I'll bend to over my desk here and neither one of us are going to school today."

She smirked and turned away from him.

"I'll see you in class Mr. Mikaelson." she said and flashed out of the house before he caught her.

She quickly found the girls at their lockers. People were staring at her and she was trying not to notice.

The great thing was that nothing really happens during the last two weeks of senior year. They pretty much do BS work.

She had French first which she now spoke fluently, and shocked the pants off of her class by telling them about her own trip to France.

Next she had Calculus with Elena and Rebekah then AP English with all three of them. It was still a little awkward between her and Elena, but getting better. They ate lunch and Caroline remembered why she didn't miss cafeteria food.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom before history." she said and ducked into the ladies with an evil smirk on her face.

She quickly pulled off her red lace thong and took a picture of her putting it in her bag and sent it to Klaus with the caption.

'Don't let this distract you Mr. Mikaelson.'

She hurried to class and sat with the girls.

Kol came in the room and said. "Good afternoon class. I trust you had a good weekend." he said smirking at Bonnie.

"We have a guest speaker today. A Columbia graduate, here to talk to you about the importance of college. He also happens to be my brother. Klaus Mikaelson."

Bonnie and Elena looked at Caroline shocked and she shrugged.

Klaus walked in and she saw the lust in his eyes when he looked at her. She smirked and pulled her dress up her thighs just half an inch.

She heard the girls in the room whisper about how hot he was and how it must run in the family.

She and Bonnie shared a glare at them rolling their eyes.

Klaus standing at a lectern in front of her class, speaking in that sexy accent had Caroline squeezing her thighs together.

Her mind was filled with visions of him bending her over her desk and pushing up her skirt.

He smirked at her. Damn she forgot he could feel what she was feeling.

When he asked for questions all the girls hand shot up and she suppressed a growl when he called on Amber, the cheerleader that was her arch nemesis through high school.

Finally class was over.

"Can I see you for a minute Ms. Bennett." Kol said smirking at Bonnie.

Caroline, Elena, and Bekah smirked at her as she blushed and packed up slowly.

Bonnie made her way to the front of the class as everyone left.

"I wanted to tell you how beautiful you look today sweetheart. I haven't stopped thinking about you." she blushed.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you either." she admitted shyly.

"I got you a present." he said smiling and opening his briefcase.

He handed her a roundish object wrapped in tissue paper.

"I'm not exactly a present wrapper so this will have to do."

She smiled and opened it.

"A blood crystal?" she asked excited. "These are crazy rare! I don't think anyone has seen one in two hundred years."

He smiled. "Precisely when I acquired that one. They are good for channeling to do difficult spells. I thought you might like to try a few." he shrugged.

"It also requires the blood of a vampire." she hinted.

"Well what do you know? You just happen to have one willing to help out." he teased. "Tonight? Your house at 6?"

She nodded and turned to walk throwing over her shoulder. "I'm cooking this time."

Caroline walked out to find Klaus standing in the hall.

He inconspicuously reached in her bag and grabbed her thong and put it in his pocket.

"These are mine now you naughty girl." he whispered in her ear and walked away.

Great, she was incredibly turned on and now had no underwear.

Bekah smiled at her having heard and seen the whole thing.

She definitely couldn't focus through her next two classes, gym (they walked around the basketball court talking) and chemistry.

Durning chemistry she got a text of Klaus' desk in his study.

'Meet me right after school, the longer I have to wait, the longer you will.' a shiver ran down her spine and she felt herself getting even wetter.

Elena whispered from beside her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

She jumped up when the bell rang and had to force herself to not vamp speed to Klaus'.

Unfortunately, Amber stopped her in her tracks.

"Caroline! It's so good to see you! I can't believe you did a study abroad your senior year! Some of us thought you had been put in rehab. But I'm glad that's not true."

"Yea that's great Amber. I'm kinda in a hurry." she said trying to get by her.

"Tell me about your trip real quick. Did you meet any hot guys? Like the guy in history today, his accent was so hot. Did you find a hot accent guy? Tell me all about it!"

Caroline was frustrated enough to snap Ambers neck.

Instead she pulled her into compulsion. "Follow me. Don't make a sound."

She pulled her into a janitor's closet and sank her fangs into her wrist. She drank until her frustration eased and healed and compelled.

She looked at her phone. Dammit. She was 10 minutes late.

She darted to her car and pulled out too quickly.

Unfortunately a cop saw her and she groaned when she saw the blue and red lights.

"Fuck!" she cursed under her breath. She texted Klaus.

'Got pulled over. Be there soon. Don't punish me too bad ;)'

She put on her best smile and rolled her window down.

"Caroline dont you think you were going a little fast back there?"

Of course he knew her, she was the sheriff's daughter. Unfortunately all the cops were on vervain so she couldn't compel her way out of this.

"Sorry deputy Baker. I wasn't paying attention. I haven't driven in a while."

"Oh yea the study abroad. Well be more careful Caroline. I'd hate to have to write the sheriff's daughter a ticket."

"Thank you. I will."

Her phone buzzed and she looked to see a message from Klaus

'Oh you'll definitely be punished'

Her body shivered.

She slowly pulled out and drove crazy slow because the stupid cop followed her halfway there.

Forty five minutes after the school bell rang she pulled into his driveway.

She raced inside and straight to his study.

He wasn't there. She could sense that she was alone in the house, his siblings weren't there either.

He was going to make her wait for it. On the desk was a box labeled Miss Forbes.

She opened it to find a school girl uniform. The kind you only wore on Halloween because it was so slutty. She smiled and felt her arousal double. She quickly stripped off her dress and bra and but on the black lace bra in the box, of course there were no underwear.

The white top tied just under breasts and the plaid skirt barely covered her ass. There were thigh high white stockings and black stripper heels. She took it one step further and pulled her hair into pigtails. She sat on his desk and waited getting hornier by the second.

She didn't have to wait long.

He opened the door a minute later with a stern look on his face.

"Miss Forbes." he greeted. She was a little nervous but replied.

"Mr. Mikaelson."

"You were a very naughty girl today." he said walking toward her. "First, you disobeyed the dress code, no underwear at school, tsk tsk tsk. Secondly, you texted your boyfriend during school hours. Third, you were very tardy meeting me here. And to top it off you were caught speeding. What do you have to say for yourself Miss Forbes?"

She was shaking with need. "I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson. I don't want to get into trouble. Isn't there anything I can do?" she said leaning so her cleavage was obvious.

"There may be one or two things. But I think you still deserve a punishment." he said huskily.

"As long as I don't get any trouble, I'll do whatever you want Mr. Mikaelson."

He smirked and sat in his chair. "I'm sure we can come up with an arrangement. On your knees Miss Forbes."

She tried to his her smile as she seductively walked around his desk and dropped to her knees.

"I think you can figure out what to do first."

She slowly ran her hands up his thighs before finally undoing his belt, button and zipper.

She smiled coyly as she brushed her hand against the huge bulge in his pants.

"So big and hard for me Mr. Mikaelson." she whispered as she freed him from his jeans.

She bent over and licked from the base to the tip like a lolly pop and surprised him by instantly taking all of him as deep as she could. She moaned sending vibrations through him that made him grip the armrests on the chair hard.

She quickly reduced the big bad wolf to a drooling puppy.

She yelped as he pulled her up and spun her around faster than even she thought possible.

His hands roughly moved up her stomach to the knot in her shirt. He slowly pulled it undone as he nibbled on her earlobe.

It fell to the floor and his hands roamed over her bare back. In a hybrid fast move her bra joined it and she was bent over the desk. It was cold on her bare skin, but as she was a vampire the cold didn't bother her.

His hands grazed up the backs of her thighs making her legs shake. He stopped just as he reached the apex. His fingers had found that her arousal was dripping down her legs.

"Is this turning you on Miss Forbes. Do you like being bent over my desk?"

"Yes." she moaned.

He chuckled and ran his fingers over her slit.

"Klaus!" she loaned forgetting the game. She felt a slap across her ass that made her yelp and he hissed in her ear. "Let's not forget our manners Miss Forbes. It's Mr. Mikaelson or sir."

It was amazing how horny one kinky sentence could make her. And she never thought she would be turned on by being spanked.

"Yes sir." she said.

Klaus smirked. Damn he loved this woman. He was very glad he had ensured his siblings wouldn't be here. They would have tease Caroline, well Kol would have.

He looked down at his Caroline bent over his desk in nothing but stockings, hooker heels, and a sexy plaid skirt. She had moaned when he spanked her sexy little ass and he thought he might come right then.

"I think you need a punishment Ms. Forbes. What do you think?"

"Yes sir. Punish me Mr. Mikaelson." she moaned.

Caroline could not believe this was her. Insecure control freak Caroline, begging the original hybrid to spank her. She liked this new her.

He flipped her little skirt up to expose her ass.

She yelped again as she felt something besides his hand come down on her ass. Was that a ruler?

"Oh fuck!" she moaned as the painful pleasure took over.

"Watch that mouth Ms. Forbes or I'll have to spank you harder."

Damn she was so turned on right now!

He spanked her ten times total and she thought she might come if he did it once more.

He leaned over her and massaged her sore ass.

"Do you want me to make you come Miss Forbes?"

"Yes! Please sir! Please!" she begged in between deep breaths.

He chuckled. "Miss Forbes, I had to wait 45 minutes on you. I don't think you deserve to come yet. I told you I would make you wait as long as I did."

With that threat he thrust completely inside her, filling her and making her scream and her nails dig into the desk.

Klaus saw the nail marks and grinned knowing they would serve as a reminder of this.

Caroline hoped that he would have mercy on her but he stayed completely still inside of her and held her hips still with his strong hands.

"Shiiiiit!" she moaned needing just one thrust and she was sure she would be soaring over the edge.

She felt his hand strike her ass again.

"What did I say about that mouth?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson!" she breathed. "Please fuck me! Pleeease!" she begged shamelessly.

The next blow only served to make her need grow even more. Finally he pulled out of her slowly making her whimper.

She screamed as he pounded back into her.

He continued to pound into her until her orgasm was within her reach and pulled out. She begged every time he did this. She needed to cum. Now!

Suddenly he flipped her over laying her back on the desk and pulling her legs over his shoulders.

He sank back into her as he bent over and bit her nipple with his human teeth.

"Please don't stop! Pleeeease! Let me come! I need it!"

He smirked. "Come Miss Forbes."

She was coming before he was through speaking the words.

She came and came and came and finally he sank his fangs into her breast as he found his own release.

"Shit! That was amazing!" she said when she caught her breath that she didn't actually need.

"I trust you'll be a good girl from now on Miss Forbes." he said as he pulled his pants on.

She smirked as she put on his button up.

"But what fun would that be Mr. Mikaelson?" she said in her sexiest voice.

Timing was perfect because just as they covered themselves they heard Kol and Rebekah walk in the front door. Seconds later they burst into the office and stopped mid sentence.

Caroline was mortified.

"What exactly is going on here?" Kol teased taking in the pigtails, stockings and skirt peaking out from under Klaus' shirt and his eyes narrowed in on the fingernail marks in the antique desk and the ruler sitting beside them.

"None of your business Kol. Let's speak outside while Caroline gets dressed." he pushed Kol and Bekah out the door. Rebekah winked at her on the way out.

She quickly put her dress back on and pulled her hair in a ponytail. She heard Klaus threaten Kol to not mention a word about this.

She joined them in the livingroom with a red face as they argued over something that happened two hundred years ago.

"Really you busted in because you were arguing about who was right about something that happened 200 years ago."

Kol and Bekah smirked. "At least we didn't burst in 10 minutes earlier. What would we have seen then?"

Caroline blushed and Klaus growled.

Kol arrived at Bonnie's at 6 as agreed in a great mood from teasing his brother and Caroline.

He knocked and heard her yell, "Come in Kol!"

He let himself in. "Had that been another vampire you would have invited them in darling." he chided finding her in her bedroom surrounded by candles reading a grimiore.

"And I would have killed said vampire." she smirked not looking up at him. "Plus I can sense when it's you compared to the others."

He smiled and sat on the other end of her bed without permission.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I've been reading spells that need a blood crystal for hours. There are so many I want to try."

"Well you promised dinner. I brought the rum." he said pulling a brown paper bag with a bottle of captain Morgan out of his jacket.

She rolled her eyes. "Magic and alcohol don't mix Kol."

"Who said you could have any?" he teased. His smile disappeared and he tensed when the doorbell rang.

"Relax. It's dinner." she said and went to get the Chinese food from the delivery guy.

"So this is you cooking?" he asked as she spread the food out on the bed.

"Yep. This is as good as it gets."

He smiled happy to have learned something else about her.

"So which one first?"

"Hmmm. The cloning spell." she said turning to it.

"Are you cloning you or me, love. Cause I could have some fun with two of you." he teased.

"As I'm sure I could with two of you." she flirted back making his pants grow tight.

She smiled and said, "I need your blood in this bowl." she handed him a small clay bowl.

His vampire face came forward and he bit into his wrist letting the blood drip into the bowl until it was full.

She giggled. "You have blood on your lips."

He smiled and stopped himself from telling her she could lick it off. He wiped it off himself and she went back to reading the book.

"I need a representation of all the elements. I have fire, water, dirt, how do I represent wind?"

"Concentrate on my breath. Encase it." he said blowing a deep breath in the air. He watched as it formed a mini tornado.

She smiled. "Thanks." she dripped a drop of his blood into each if the elements with the crystal in the middle of them and started chanting. Kol watched her for almost half an hour until finally the air around him shimmered and he was shocked to look over and find a clone of himself looking back.

"Bonnie. It worked." she opened her eyes to see two Kol's looking at her. She shivered as a few Caroline-worthy dirty thoughts crept into her head but she quickly pushed them away.

"How long will it last?" he asked curiously.

"Only a few minutes." she said watching the two Kol's nod.

They spent the next five hours eating and doing spells and talking.

Finally at two in the morning she yawned. "If I don't go to sleep now, I'm gonna sleep in your class tomorrow."

"Ok love." he stood and bent over to kiss her forehead, but she turned her head just in time for it to be her lips instead.

He couldn't help it. He had to. He deepened the kiss, climbing on top of her as her hands pulled him down.

She moaned into his mouth as he nibbled on her lip.

"Kol." she breathed as he kissed down her neck. "Kol we can't." she whispered.

He immediately stopped. "I'm sorry darling. I got carried away."

Bonnie was a little surprised, she expected him to be mad.

"You're not mad?"

He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "Why would I be mad love? You aren't ready. And I will never push you to do anything you aren't ready for. This is enough darling. I want you for more than your body. I want your mind, your sense of humor, your powerful goddess hidden within. I want all of you. So I will wait for as long as it takes."

She couldn't deny the sincerity in his eyes and voice and it made her feel more special than she had ever felt before.

She smiled and walked him to the door where she gave him a goodnight kiss. "Thank you for everything. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Mikaelson." she teased.

"Until then Ms. Bennett."

Two weeks of school passed so fast and before they knew it, it was the night before graduation and they were going on a celebratory quadruple date.

They all met at the grill at 6 and sat at the big booth. They all looked so happy. Kol held Bonnie's hand under the table, she wasn't officially graduated until the next day so they couldn't be seen like that in public, but they were officially a couple.

They ate burgers and drank shots and were actually like a group of friends. Everyone got along, which was strange considering last year at this time Klaus was terrorizing them. Klaus still found himself wanting to kill Damon sometimes, but had to be honest with himself that he had always kind of liked Damon. He saw a lot of himself in the eldest Salvatore. So he tried to be civil.

"So what's the plan for college?" Klaus asked Bonnie and Elena.

"We are taking a much needed year off." Bonnie announced. Klaus already knew Caroline had decided the same thing.

The next morning the girls and Stefan gathered taking pictures in their caps and gowns. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie shed a few tears.

The girls all smiled when they saw the bouquets of flowers sitting in their chairs when they walked out, knowing who they were from.

They one by one made their way across the stage to be congratulated by the principal. The first thing Bonnie did after they threw their caps in the air was give Kol a kiss, not entirely appropriate for public.

They had a graduation party at Klaus' house that the entire school showed up to.

This night would be memorable for many reasons.

Klaus pulled Caroline away from the house. "I want to show you something love." he picked her up and flashed into the woods.

After a minute he put her down and pulled out a blindfold. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded and let him blindfold her. He pulled her forward and explained where they were going.

"When we were human, we found a clearing deep in the woods where we would come to look up at the stars. It was one of my best memories as a child. Laying here with Bekah and Kol and Lijah and Henrik." he took off the blindfold and said. "Now it's time to make a new memory here."

She looked around in awe. From the trees hung 6 huge picture frames, but they were the electronic kind that changed pictures. They displayed all the pictures they had taken on their trip. She smiled at all the memories. She turned in circles watching the glimpses of her falling in love. When she turned back at him he was on his knee, with a box in his hand, smiling.

"Caroline Forbes. You have changed my life. You have made me the happiest man on earth. You astound me with your kindness, your beauty, your loyalty. Everything about you is absolutely perfect. You are already my mate, and my queen. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded. "Yes. Of course. Yes!" she whispered throwing her arms around him.

They kissed through her tears for a few minutes and when they pulled away he slid a huge, elegant, diamond ring on her finger.

"I love you Caroline."

"I love you too Nik."

After making love in the middle of the clearing surrounded by moving pictures, they ran back to the party to tell their friends and family the news.

Meanwhile, at the party.

Damon was ready to leave. Not because he wasn't having fun, but because he had a surprise for Lena at his house.

But being Elena, she was selfless. So when Matt got way too drunk she offered to drive him home.

"I'll meet you at Matt's house and you can pick me up." she insisted as she helped Matt into his truck.

"Fine." he agreed.

They were driving along and Matt was drunkenly mumbling. He fell over into the floor and she took her eyes off the road for a second laughing. When she looked back up there was a man standing in the middle of Wickery Bridge. She swerved to miss him and the truck ran off the road. She felt her head slam against the wheel and felt a sharp pain before it all went dark.

Damon cursed as he saw the truck go over. There had been a man in the road but he ignored that and dove in after Elena.

The truck had landed on the driver's side door so he pulled open the passenger side pulling Matt out of his way and pushing him. He was alive and managed to swim to the surface. Damon didn't give a shit about the quarterback. He pulled Elena out and up to the surface. He knew before he breached the top that it was too late. She had no heartbeat, no pulse. She was dead.

His heart broke into a million pieces and he sobbed openly trying to feed her his blood anyway.

Matt was already on the phone with an ambulance. But Damon knew it would be too late.

As the ambulance took him and Elena to the hospital trying to bring her back, Matt called her friends to meet him there.

They took her straight to the morgue.

Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah, Stefan, Klaus, and Kol all ran into the room at once.

Caroline and Bonnie both sobbed into the original's shoulders loudly.

"I'm so sorry love. I'm so sorry." Klaus said petting her hair.

"Did you try giving her blood?" Matt asked.

"Of course I did you idiot." Damon spat.

"Wait. Blood! Damon you've been feeding from her, how do you heal her? Do you give her your blood or just put it on the wound?"

Damon's face broke into a smile and he actually laughed.

"I just put it on the wound. But she cut her hand bad today and I fed her my blood. It was in her system. I forgot. You're coming back to me sweetheart." he said pulling her head into his lap and kissing her forehead.

"We need to get her out of here. All of mystic falls thinks she is dead. The news travelled fast." Klaus said.

"How are we going to explain that?" Bonnie asked.

"I have no idea. It may be time to move on though." Klaus said sadly. "She may not be able to come back until everyone who knows her now is dead."

Damon picked her up and ran her home they all followed, not willing to let Elena out of their sight.

They waited and waited all night but finally they heard the gasp of breath from Damon's room.

"What happened?" she said looking around freaking out.

"Elena. There was an accident. I tried to save you! I tried. But you died, with my blood in your system." he said preparing for the worst.

"I'm a vampire?"

"You're transitioning. You have a choice." he would be selfless for once in his life and let her make this choice.

She smiled. "My decision is already made." his face fell. "I choose you. Bring me blood." he smiled and kissed her.

Before the kiss ended Caroline was at the door with a blood bag.

She handed it to Elena who noticed the rock on her finger.

"Care! Youre engaged?" she said excited for her friend.

Caroline smiled. "We'll talk it out it later. Just drink now." Elena brought the bag to her mouth and took her first sip, sealing the transition. She groaned in pain as her fangs pierced her gums for the first time and she felt the veins under her eyes pop out.

She quickly drained the bag and laid it on the night stand.

"They want to know if they can come up." Damon told her.

She smiled. "I know. I heard them."

Damon laughed and hugged her again.

"I thought I lost you."

"Never. I love you Damon."

"I love you too Elena." he smiled, that was only the second time she had said it and it still made his insides tingle with happiness.

They rest of the gang walked in the door and Bonnie hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're ok. Here I made this for you." she said giving her a ring.

"My very own daylight ring." she smiled.

"It was my mom's wedding ring." Damon admitted making her smile wider.

"Thank you."

They explained to Elena that the whole town thought she was dead, but they had called Jeremy, who had gone back to Denver, and told him she would be a vampire.

She called him and he told her he would love her regardless of what she was.

They all passed out in rooms at the Boarding House too tired to leave.

The next evening they celebrated Caroline and Klaus' engagement with a dinner party at Klaus' house since Elena wouldn't be allowed in public.

It was the strangest feeling when they went to Elena's funeral the next day. They made themselves cry for a friend that wasn't dead.

"So what now?" Elena asked as they all sat around Klaus' living room needing a strong drink after the fake funeral.

"Now we leave." Damon said.

As if on cue Elijah walked in.

"I have information on where you might all need to go." he said casually.

"Niklaus. I have someone here with information about someone plotting against you. But you must control your temper and not kill her."

Klaus growled having a feeling he knew who 'her' was. "I'll agree as long as she gets to the point."

He looked at the rest of the group. "Don't kill her please?" they all looked confused but agreed.

"Katarina. Please come in." Elijah said and they all sucked in a breath as Katherine strutted in the room.

Damon hissed, moving in front of Elena.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill her." Katherine said in her bitchy voice.

"What information do you have?" Klaus asked.

"First I want you to guarantee my freedom. My dept is wiped away forever."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Nik. Agree please. I want to know if someone is trying to kill us." Caroline said squeezing his hand.

"Aww how cute." Katherine cooed.

"Fine Katerina we have an agreement."

"Wonderful. There is a coven of witches in New Orleans, Elijah is very familiar with them, aren't you?" she winked at the original who stiffened. "Anyway, they are willing to do whatever it takes to get your help with something. Even if it means going through the people you love. You see news traveled fast that you had fallen in love. The supernatural community sees her as a weakness. These witches want your help to stop the King of New Orleans. You know the one."

He growled. "I am King of New Orleans."

"Not anymore. He has taken over since you left a hundred years ago. He took your Mecca and turned it into vampire central. He killed all the werewolves in Louisiana, he enslaved the witches, and he and his vampires rule the city. But what does every vampire with power want? More power. He plans to be king of American vampires in the next 500 years. Killing all the wolves and enslaving the witches. Now I personally don't care. But I know you do. Because he sees you as a threat, the competition for the title of King. He will find a way to kill you Klaus. After all two century old vampires a newborn vampire and a witch did. They failed, but he won't."

"You have your freedom Katarina. Now take it and leave, before I change my mind. And if I find out you are helping Marcel, I will make your death last as long as your life has."

Her confident face fell for a second before smiling at Elena.

"Glad to see you finally chose. I helped a little with your most recent choice." she said and disappeared before they put that together.

"She killed me!" Elena yelled still not used to her vampire emotions.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Damon hissed.

Caroline couldn't bring herself to care as she stared at Klaus' worried expression.

"I'm going to New Orleans. You're all welcome to come. I'm going to have a meeting with these witches." Klaus said as he stood and went upstairs to pack.

Hours later they were all, except Matt who stayed behind sick of the supernatural, boarding klaus' private jet to New Orleans.

As they flew, the Originals told them the story of how they founded the Big Easy.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so sorry! It's taken me forever to post this! Life got in the way! I am posting a few chapters of the sequel right now! It's called Nothing's easy in the Big Easy! Enjoy!


End file.
